


Faded and Vague

by Borsari



Series: Sweet Eternity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Memory Loss, Past Torture, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Десять тысяч лет повредят чью угодно память.
Relationships: D (Vampire Hunter D)/Harry Potter
Series: Sweet Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731367
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Faded and Vague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586117) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



— Мы еще закрыты, — сказал Гарри, когда на двери звякнул колокольчик, известивший о приходе очень раннего посетителя. Если судить по виду из заляпанных грязью окон, то солнце даже не встало. Да и Гарри еще не начинал готовить бар к работе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы варить кому-то кофе.  
Предыдущая ночь была довольно шумной. Из-за того, что Тесса в очередной раз прогуляла смену, заявив, что заболела, Гарри пришлось самому следить за Котлом и пьяной толпой. Если Тесса продолжит в том же духе, то придется ему с ней распрощаться и найти более надежную замену.  
Когда Гарри не услышал повторного звука колокольчика, который бы означал, что гость ушел, он покачал головой и поставил банку с кофе на стол, прежде чем обернулся. Он ожидал увидеть мистера Аракана, но это оказался не он. Это был незнакомец и явно не кто-то из местных. Чёрный плащ, чёрная шляпа, чёрное всё — не совсем обычное явление в их запыленном городе.  
— Мы закрыты, — опять повторил Гарри, осмотрев незнакомца с ног до головы. За спиной меч, воротник закрывает нижнюю часть лица до самого носа, стоптанные сапоги. Хм. Путешественник. Может, даже охотник. — Если вы ищете место, где бы позавтракать, мне нечего вам предложить.  
— Гарри Поттер. Ты начальник Тессы Симон?  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул на такой резкий тон.  
— Да, — немного заторможенно согласился он. — Пока, в любом случае. Она еще не успела отработать все те деньги, что я ей плачу. А в чем дело?  
Незнакомец подошел ближе; его шаги на деревянном полу были почти беззвучны. Когда он ступил в полосу света, Гарри увидел под широкополой шляпой бледное, до невозможности привлекательное лицо. Темные волосы незнакомца волнами падали на плечи и спину. Да, этого человека Гарри точно не знал, иначе запомнил бы обязательно. Следующие слова мгновенно выбили эти мысли из головы.  
— Она мертва.  
— ...что?  
— Ее нашли утром мертвой в собственной квартире, — ответил незнакомец. — Мне сказали, ты можешь что-то знать.  
— Я… что? Тесса мертва? — неверяще переспросил Гарри. — Все было в порядке, когда я видел ее в последний раз. Ну, в смысле, она заявила, что заболела, но...  
— Заболела? — переспросил незнакомец.  
— Тесса мертва? — еще раз спросил Гарри, прислонившись к барной стойке. Дерьмо. Он ведь ее только нанял. Когда это было? Месяц назад? Нет, год назад? Черт, опять он отвлекся. Как давно это было?  
— Она сказала, что заболела? — незнакомец в черном смерил его холодным взглядом.  
— Эм, да. Она пропускала смены… уже недели две, — Гарри обернулся, чтобы проверить календарь на случай, если он вдруг запутался в годах. Нет, год правильный, он не запутался. Гарри тут уже около пяти лет, а это значит, что Тессу он нанял… три года назад?  
— Как она выглядела?  
Гарри, нахмурившись, опять посмотрел на незнакомца.  
— Да не особо-то больной… А вы вообще кто? — вдруг спросил он, выпрямив спину. — И какое вам до всего этого дело? Вы явно не из местных. Еще и допрос устроили.  
Незнакомец какое-то время молча смотрел в ответ, а потом отвернулся к окну. Первые солнечные лучи упали на грязные окна.  
— Я проезжал мимо, когда выносили ее тело. Мне стало интересно, и я спросил о ней. Они указали на тебя.  
Гарри смерил его взглядом и покачал головой.  
— Дерьмо, — выругался он. — Мне жаль, но я вынужден попросить вас уйти. У Тессы не было семьи, и если она мертва… — он замялся на мгновение, а потом опять покачал головой. — Я должен узнать, смогу ли чем-то помочь.  
Он отвернулся, быстро выключил плиту, проделал то же самое с кофеваркой и прикрыл крышкой кофемолку. Когда он потянулся к пальто, незнакомец все еще стоял на месте, даже не отведя взгляд.  
— Дверь вон там, — надевая пальто, Гарри махнул головой. — Я уверен, что вы и так это знаете, раз уж вошли сюда. Не стесняйтесь воспользоваться ей еще раз.   
— Ее убил вампир.  
Гарри замер, его мысли словно остановились.  
— Что?   
— Девушка, Тесса Симон, была убита вампиром, — незнакомец вгляделся в его лицо.  
Гарри отчаянно пытался прийти в себя. Он до сих пор не осознал, что Тесса в принципе была мертва, а теперь, оказывается, ее убил вампир? Что?  
— Здесь нет вампиров, — выдавил он из себя.  
— Тем не менее, один из них ее убил, — безапелляционно заявил незнакомец.  
Гарри постоял пару секунд, а потом тряхнул головой.  
— Я должен ее увидеть, — пробормотал он и попытался за плечо подтолкнуть незнакомца к двери. Но тот даже с места не сдвинулся. Гарри словно уперся в кирпичную стену. — Убирайтесь из моего магазина. Пожалуйста, — Гарри уже начало это все раздражать.  
Потребовалось какое-то время, но незнакомец наконец-то зашевелился. Похож он был при этом на ожившую статую. Проследовав наружу прямо перед Гарри, он затем обернулся и стал смотреть сверху вниз, как тот запирает дверь и включает сигнализацию.  
«Тело наверняка доставили в больницу», — подумал Гарри. Развернувшись, он прошел мимо незнакомца, совершенно его игнорируя. Ну, до момента, когда понял, что тот следует за ним.  
— Я могу что-то для вас сделать? — спросил Гарри. Он уже был довольно раздражен и даже начал злиться. Ему и так в последнее время было сложно сконцентрироваться, а смерть Тессы… убитой вампиром… добавляла больше раздрая в его мысли. И еще этот тип, тенью преследующий его.  
— Ты сказал, что она болела.  
— Нет, это она сказала, что заболела, — Гарри махнул рукой. — Больной она не выглядела. Может, чуть бледной. Но она почти всегда работала в вечернюю смену, поэтому и была обычно бледной.  
Так ведь? Гарри уже не был в этом так уверен. Похоже, он уделял этому недостаточно внимания.  
Незнакомец смерил Гарри взглядом, потом посмотрел в сторону восходящего солнца, а потом опять на него. Гарри недоуменно нахмурился, тоже посмотрел на солнце и в итоге покачал головой. Неважно. Отвиснув, он продолжил путь к больнице. Незнакомец, не отставая, шел рядом.  
Рядом со зданием собралась небольшая толпа людей. Все, суетясь, пытались заглянуть в окна — и окна эти были куда чище, чем у Гарри, поэтому через них все было неплохо видно. В дверях стояла заместитель шерифа, не давая зевакам попасть внутрь.  
— Поттер! — она махнул Гарри рукой. — Давай сюда. Шериф ждет тебя на пару слов. Он с тобой? — кивок на незнакомца в черном.  
— Я… не знаю, — признался Гарри, покачав головой. — Это он рассказал мне о Тессе… Это правда, что она?..  
Заместитель шерифа — он все никак не мог вспомнить ее имя, кажется, что-то на «А» — помолчала пару секунд.  
— Иди, — сказала она наконец. — Они в задней части здания.  
Гарри прошел сквозь бормочущую толпу и мимо заместителя шерифа. Незнакомец в черном проследовал за ним — видимо, с этого момента они вместе.  
В задней части больницы оказался самодельный морг — в одном из офисов поставили несколько мощных холодильников и столов. Там Гарри и обнаружил местного шерифа вместе с доктором. А еще свою мертвую обнаженную работницу, лежащую на одном из столов.   
— Ох, — выдохнул Гарри. Тесса выглядела… моложе, чем он ожидал. Он привык, что люди умирали в более старшем возрасте, а ей ведь еще не было и тридцати. Тесса была симпатичной, хоть смерть и изменила ее черты.  
Гарри вспомнил, что она любила вплетать в свои волосы дикие цветы.  
— Мистер Поттер, — твердо, хоть и с видимым сожалением, начал шериф, — сочувствую вашей утрате, но вы должны понимать, что мне необходимо спросить — когда вы видели Тессу в последний раз?  
— Позавчера, — спокойно ответил Гарри. Он был уверен, что это правда. Вчера-то ведь ее не было. — Она пришла, чтобы отпроситься с работы. Сказала, что плохо себя чувствует.  
— Вы заметили в ее поведении что-нибудь странное?  
Гарри покачал головой. Он больше... не уделял столько внимания людям. Так было проще. Впрочем, ее пропуски работы стали уже раздражать.   
— Было довольно необычно, что она так часто болела. За все время работы до этого подобного не случалось. Я посчитал, что она подхватила какой-нибудь вирус или вроде того. Если честно, я как-то не особо об этом думал.  
Гарри ей посочувствовал тогда? Сказал пойти отдохнуть, пожелал скорее поправиться? Или, может, был раздражен, заявив, что ничего, за время смены само пройдет? Теперь она была мертва. Ее расслабленное лицо растворилось среди сотен, тысяч, сотен тысяч лиц других мертвых людей, которые боролись за внимание у Гарри в голове.  
Гарри отвернулся, нахмурившись.  
— Он сказал, — он посмотрел на незнакомца в черном. Да кто вообще станет носить черное в такую жару? — Он сказал, что Тессу убил вампир.  
— Хм, — шериф перевел взгляд на доктора — пожилую женщину с седыми волосами, собранными в пучок. Толстые линзы очков делали ее похожей на сову. — Доктор?  
— Что точно известно — она умерла от потери крови, — женщина повернула голову Тессы, показав на проколы, и добавила: — Но это произошло не сразу. Здесь несколько отметок, наложенных друг на друга. Смотрите, — взяв лупу, она передала ее Гарри.  
Гарри принял ее одеревеневшими пальцами и наклонился к столу, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть шею своего мертвого бывшего сотрудника.  
— Вот здесь видно, как часть раны уже начала затягиваться, — сказала женщина. — Я бы дала первым отметкам пару недель.  
Гарри опять покачал головой и присмотрелся лучше. Скорее уж, две с половиной. Он смог различить шесть пар накладывающихся друг на друга меток. Они схлопывались словно кольца, становясь более красными и воспаленными к центру. Расстояние между двумя проколами говорило о том, что это наверняка был все-таки мужчина, а не женщина. Кусали не глубоко — рана едва-едва доставала до артерии.  
Растягивали удовольствие.  
Гарри растер ладонью лоб. Голова уже начала болеть, а ведь он еще даже ничего не сделал.  
— Мистер Поттер? — позвал шериф. — Вы в порядке?  
— А, да, я… — Гарри, поведя плечами, повернулся к шерифу: — Эм, вы что-то сказали?  
— Я спросил, заметили ли вы что-то странное или, может быть, подозрительное. У нас здесь нет аристократов уже несколько десятилетий. И если бы в городе появился кто-то новый, то вы бы узнали об этом первым, — шериф скрестил руки на груди. — Есть вероятность, что тот, кто добрался до Тессы, мог встретить ее в вашем месте.  
— Странники приходят и уходят, — заметил Гарри и задумался. Люди для него были похожи на бесконечный поток — он не мог держать в памяти их лица. Видел ли он кого-то странного или подозрительного? Он не знал. Было ли похоже, что Тесса встретила кого-то, с кем могла приятно провести ночь? И об этом он тоже не знал.  
— Может, ее соседи что-то видели? — вдруг заговорил незнакомец в черном.  
— Прошу прощения, но кто вы? — спросил шериф. — Кажется, я вас уже где-то видел. Мистер Поттер, он с вами?  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри, запустив пятерню в волосы, со вздохом опустился на расшатанную скамью. Тесса, чья кожа уже начала сереть, все еще лежала мертвой на столе.  
Блять, как же у него болит голова.  
— Хм, незнакомец? — шериф нахмурился.  
В помещении повисла тишина, во время которой Гарри чувствовал, как его сверлили взглядом.  
— Я охотник на вампиров, — наконец-то сказал незнакомец, не добавив больше ни слова.  
Шериф нахмурился сильнее, явно ожидая хоть какого-нибудь продолжения, но тщетно.  
— Ну, мы тебя не нанимали, — признался он и повернулся к Гарри: — Мистер Поттер, он на вас работает?  
— Разве? — недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри и посмотрел на охотника. Он не был похож на того, кого мог бы нанять Гарри. Но у них тут вампир, а это был охотник на вампиров, да и сотрудница Гарри оказалась мертва. Так что, если следовать логике, Гарри вполне мог его нанять. — Похоже на то… Простите, у меня сейчас не самые лучшие времена… Тесса была...  
— Прекрасно вас понимаем, — доктор похлопала Гарри по плечу своей морщинистой рукой. Гарри заметил родинку на среднем пальце. — Давайте-ка, мистер Поттер, я принесу вам что-нибудь для нервов, а вы подождете меня здесь.  
Гарри вдруг почувствовал мимолетный приступ тоски — огневиски, вот что ему бы хотелось прямо сейчас, — но лишь молча кивнул. Спустя минуту в одной руке у него оказался стакан, а в другой таблетка. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он сразу же принял лекарство, запив его предложенной водой.  
Гарри знал, что оно не поможет, но иногда было проще просто притвориться.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он и опять посмотрел на Тессу. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным. Они ведь даже не были с ней близки. Ему нравилось, что она неплохо справлялась с кассой и споро обслуживала столы, хоть и не забывала при этом флиртовать. Но ведь он так и не узнал ее толком. Это же она вплетала полевые цветы в волосы, да?  
Дерьмо.  
— Соседи, — напомнил охотник в тишине.  
— Ничего не видели, ничего не слышали и ничем не интересовались до тех пор, пока она не умерла, — отчитался шериф. — Она жила в районе Колфрэнт — люди там заняты своими делами.  
— Колфрэнт?  
— Это старые кварталы, которые в свое время, когда уголь еще не кончился, отстроили для шахтеров, — шериф пожал плечами. — Их там сейчас мало осталось. Больше пьяницы да бродяги. В том районе женщину могли цепной пилой зарезать, а все бы плевали на это с высокой колокольни. Максимум пожаловались бы на шум.  
Гарри еще раз в каком-то ступоре взглянул на Тессу, а потом переключился на охотника. Но тот на него не смотрел.  
Шериф же обратил свое внимание с охотника на Гарри.  
— Что же, не могу сказать, что я счастлив узнать о вампире в нашем городе — мы тут не видели и не слышали ничего об аристократах уже целое поколение, — но раз уж вы и впрямь охотник на вампиров, — он смерил охотника взглядом, — и знаете свое дело, то я рад, что вы появились у нас. Особенно если это мистер Поттер вас нанял. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Я бы хотел осмотреть ее квартиру, — сказал охотник на вампиров.  
— Я позабочусь, чтобы домовладелец вас пустил, — кивнул шериф и вдруг скосил взгляд на Гарри. — А вот вашему работодателю лучше отдохнуть. Выглядит он не очень.  
После этого Гарри с охотником вышли из больницы на пыльную улицу и направились обратно в бар. Гарри пытался отрешиться от воспоминаний, а охотник, не отставая, молча шел рядом.  
— За сколько я вас нанял? — опасливо поинтересовался Гарри. Он знал, что денег у него было не особо много. Достаточно, чтобы жить в комфорте, но вряд этого хватило бы, чтобы нанять охотника на вампиров.  
— Ни за сколько.  
— ...что?  
— Ты меня не нанимал, — охотник посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз. — У тебя плохо с памятью, да?  
Гарри вскинул на него взгляд, пытаясь понять, оскорбиться ему или нет на подобное заявление, но это была всего лишь констатация факта, не более.  
— Я не очень хорошо переношу подобные сюрпризы, — пробормотал Гарри, взлохматив волосы. — Я… запутался.  
Охотник на вампиров еще какое-то время сверлил его немного задумчивым безэмоциональным взглядом, а потом опять посмотрел на дорогу.  
— Ясно, — только и сказал он.  
— Не думаю, что я в состоянии нанять тебя, — Гарри с сомнением нахмурился. — Если честно, я даже не уверен, зачем мне вообще это делать.  
Охотник скосил на него взгляд.  
— Твоего сотрудника убил вампир. Тебе все равно?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Не все равно, но мне не нужен охотник, чтобы с этим разобраться.  
А вот эти слова явно привлекли внимание охотника, потому что он посмотрел на Гарри уже более внимательно. Он ничего при этом не сказал, но даже так… это было что-то. Охотник казался… кем-то большим под этой его шляпой, за высоким воротником.  
Гарри неловко отвернулся и потер пальцами лоб. Боль становилась только хуже, унося с собой воспоминания.  
— Ладно, послушайте… Хотите кофе или еще чего? Потому что я бы вот прямо сейчас однозначно выпил чаю.  
Охотник на вампиров какое-то время молчал, совершенно не изменившись в лице. Хм, он проявлял хоть какие-нибудь эмоции за все время, что они разговаривали? Гарри не мог вспомнить.  
— Нам стоит осмотреть квартиру.  
— Точно, — со вздохом согласился Гарри. — Это на другом конце города — пешком далековато.  
— У меня лошадь.  
— Ага, — на автомате согласился Гарри и нахмурился, вдруг подумав о вещах, которых больше нет. О лошадях, например. Сейчас лошадью считалось нечто очень отличное от того, что они представляли из себя раньше. Мерлин, что за отвратительный день. Его голова уже начинала пульсировать. — Ну, у меня есть мотоцикл. Думаю, встретимся на месте.  
Охотник бросил на него взгляд из-под шляпы.  
— Я не знаю, где находится квартира.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ладно, поедем на лошади. Веди. Эм, у тебя имя есть?  
— ...Ди.  
— Отлично. — По крайней мере, это было просто запомнить. — Я — Гарри. Приятно познакомиться и прочая, прочая.  
— Хм, — только и сказал Ди, прежде чем отвести Гарри к киборгизированной лошади.  
* * *  
Квартира Тессы это… квартира. Гарри недоуменно оглядел разбросанное по всей комнате белье: бюстгальтер свисал с дверной ручки, блузка была закинута на вентилятор. Повсюду валялись носки, а еще Гарри чуть не споткнулся о туфлю, которая каким-то образом очутилась перед дверью, ведущей на кухню. Да, в квартире Тессы был самый настоящий бардак. Но это был именно ее бардак, а не то, что мог оставить после себя какой-нибудь злоумышленник.  
Из окна свисали дикие цветы, постепенно высыхая под солнцем. Гарри уныло разглядывал их, пока Ди осматривал спальню.  
— Крови нет, — заметил Ди, — ни капли. Тот, кто на нее напал, был аккуратен.  
— Ну да, это так утешает, — пробормотал Гарри, привычно проведя ладонью по лицу. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз был в чужом доме. Он как-то подзабыл, что люди... даже вне его окружения, они… у них были привычки, они портили свою и так короткую жизнь грязными привычками, даже когда Гарри на них не смотрел.  
Это было немного нарциссично, да? Или, может, диссоциативно? Антисоциально? Эгоцентрично? Черт, он не мог вспомнить слово. В любом случае, это было грубо. Естественно, люди были людьми, даже если Гарри не обращал на них внимание.  
Головная боль не способствовала мыслительному процессу.  
— С ней обращались очень осторожно — сохранили кровь так надолго, как смогли, — сказал Ди. — Этот вампир не обезумел от крови.  
— Хм, — согласно хмыкнул Гарри и встряхнул головой. Сосредоточься, идиот. — Думаешь, это произошло случайно?  
— Естественно, — уверенно заявил Ди. — Вампиры, которые могут остановиться после того, как почувствуют вкус крови, который им понравился настолько, что им хочется насладиться... они очень редки. Но ее не пытались обратить. Если точнее, было сделано все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло. Интересно.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, нахмурившись, и растер пальцами переносицу. Вампир, который пытался не убивать так долго, как мог, старался не превращать свою жертву в вампира... это почти гуманно. А еще старомодно.  
— Странно, — в замешательстве пробормотал Гарри. — Такой аристократ стал бы использовать синтетическую кровь, разве нет?  
Ди вопросительно повернулся к нему.  
— Что заставило тебя так подумать?  
— Тессу осушил точно не кто-то из новых аристократов. У них совершенно нет самообладания, они бы ни за что не остановились и не стали бы заботиться об аккуратности. Похоже, что этот вампир старался нанести минимально возможный вред, — пояснил Гарри. — А у старых аристократов есть доступ ко многим ресурсам. К синтетической крови, например. Почему он не использовал ее?  
Ди испытующе посмотрел на Гарри, а потом ответ взгляд.  
— Может быть, у него нет к ней доступа.  
— Хм. Кажется, тут все хорошенько подчищено, — пробормотал Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
В квартире Тессы не оказалось ничего полезного. Никаких признаков вторжения. Хотя если учесть, что все замки на окнах были открыты, то тому, кто умеет летать или хотя бы карабкаться по стенам, вообще не потребовалось бы вламываться. Всего лишь надо было открыть окно и вуаля.  
Гарри сильнее растрепал ладонью волосы и повернулся к Ди.  
— Нашел что-нибудь полезное?  
Ди еще раз оглядел спальню и покачал головой.  
— Убрано все слишком тщательно, — сказал он. — Тут пусто.  
— Ага, — Гарри со вздохом отвернулся. — Я ухожу. У меня от этого места болит голова.  
Ди последовал за ним, напоследок пробежавшись взглядом по спальне, прежде чем закрыл за собой дверь, а потом и запер квартиру. В коридор выглянуло несколько любопытных соседей, когда они проходили мимо. Один из них даже спросил:  
— Видели там кровь?  
— Вы что-то заметили? — Ди ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
— Ничего не видел и не слышал, — мужчина почесал полоску голого волосатого живота, выглядывающего из-под растянутой футболки. — Эта девочка была тихая, как мышка. У нее были какие-то проблемы с парнишкой внизу — Джей или как-то так, не знаю. Вот что скажу: он совершенно зациклился на ней, все время вился вокруг, поэтому мог что-то заметить.  
Они спустились на этаж ниже, чтобы увидеть Джея или как-то так. Джей этот оказался жалким представителем мужского пола — тощим пустым местом с жиденькой бороденкой и налитыми кровью глазами.  
— Хей, чё надо? — хмыкнул он, когда Ди постучал в дверь.  
— Тесса Симон, — просто сказал Ди.  
— Вот уж хренушки, — изумился Джей. — Я тут ни при чем. Я ее не видел несколько дней до того, как вынесли ее холодный труп. Они сказали, что это сделал аристократ. Это правда? В городе появился блядский аристократ?  
Гарри оглядел его с головы до ног, и ему вдруг подумалось, что тот наверняка приходил в его бар пару десятков раз. Гарри мог даже вышвырнуть его разок. Этот Джей вонял пивом и кое-чем похуже и выглядел так, будто в какой-то момент своей жизни он просто все загубил.  
Мда, это точно был не их аккуратный вампир.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Ди и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Эй, подождите! Вы на вопрос не ответили — в городе затесался долбаный вампир?  
— Обычно смерть от укуса вампира подразумевает присутствие вампира, — заметил Гарри.  
— Гребаные вампиры, — Джей — или как его там — сплюнул прямо на пол коридора. — Если я доберусь до этого мудацкого выродка, то сверну ему шею за то, что посмел прикоснуться к моей Тессе, этот ублюдочный...  
Гарри просто ушел, качая головой.  
— Люди здесь… — начал было Ди, но замолчал.  
— Здесь есть по крайней мере два живых человека, кто видел аристократа, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Они невежественны и трусливы.  
— Хм, — неопределенно хмыкнул Ди.  
Они вышли из дома прямо на залитую солнцем улицу. Какое-то время они стояли молча, а потом Ди обернулся к Гарри, который вдруг спросил:  
— Чай?  
Ди посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Прежде чем я приму это предложение… ты меня знаешь?  
Гарри округлил глаза, но промолчал. Выражение лица Ди совершенно не изменилось, но было в нем что-то… выжидательное.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — медленно проговорил Гарри.  
— Ты не помнишь, да?  
Гарри нахмурился и сосредоточился, пытаясь вспомнить. Что-то в Ди было знакомое: в этом плаще, в его шляпе, мече. В итоге Гарри покачал головой.  
— Прости, — вздохнул он. — Моя память ненадежна. Я так понимаю, мы уже встречались.  
Ди ничего не ответил. А потом и вовсе отвернулся.  
— Что же, раз ты не помнишь. Я дампир. И если ты не против, то да, я бы не отказался от чая.  
Гарри опять нахмурился.  
— Хм, — фыркнул он. Еще одна вещь, которую нужно было как-то уложить в голове. Прекрасно. Гарри покачал головой. — Да, все в порядке. Мне как-то все-равно, пошли.  
Запоздалая мысль догнала его только тогда, когда они оседлали коня, — дампиры не старели.  
— Эм, когда, говоришь, мы встречались? — неуверенно спросил Гарри.  
— В который раз? — уточнил Ди и, не дожидаясь ответа, пустил коня галопом.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы не календари и тот факт, что аристократия по каким-то непонятным для Поттера причинам решила продолжать придерживаться григорианского летоисчисления после того, как победила, Гарри бы уже давно потерялся во времени.  
Первая пара сотен лет прошла даже относительно легко. Все, кого он когда-либо знал, жили, состарились и умерли, в то время как он оставался более-менее таким же. И эту боль он нес с собой по сей день, но тогда на его разум еще можно было положиться. Потом стало сложнее. Человеческий мозг едва ли мог справиться с сотнями лет знаний, и с годами Гарри добавлял еще и еще.  
Казалось бы, что за столько тысячелетий ужас бессмертия должен был прийти, а потом испариться словно вспышка. Но вот только это было не так. Он провел годы, десятилетия, а потом и столетия, пытаясь понять и выбраться из него. Он не был похож на подобных себе. Сила вампиров лишь увеличивалась с возрастом. Оборотни при наличии стаи могли жить веками и накапливать свою мощь. Феи, которые погрузились в бессмертие как в ставший бесконечным зеркальный дом, зациклились на сбивающих с толку размышлениях о себе.  
Гарри же был и остался человеком. У него шла кровь, он болел, ему приходилось есть, спать… Мордред, ничего не изменилось, правда. Кроме того, что теперь он не взрослел и не мог умереть. А ведь он действительно пытался… умереть. Он пытался умереть так много раз, что иногда даже задавался вопросом, а не это ли вызвало его проблемы с памятью. В конце концов, можно лишить свой мозг кислорода до тех пор, пока это не грозит ему повреждениями.  
Гарри ведь даже и шрамы больше не получал. То есть, получал, да, но через пару-тройку столетий они сглаживались. То же самое было и с мозгом. Он всегда возвращался в свое изначальное состояние, даже если из него вырывались целые куски. Это Гарри тоже попробовал.  
В его крови не было ничего, что объясняло бы это, ничего в его магии, ни механизма, ни химического вещества, ни проклятия или заклинания, ничего, что он мог объяснить, ничего, от чего он мог избавиться. Он каким был, таким и остался. И ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
Через первые пять сотен лет он уже почти не помнил детали последних пяти лет. Еще пять сотен, и он стал забывать имена и лица тех людей, которых встретил на прошлой неделе. Через тысячу лет единственным способом сохранить хоть что-то являлось бесконечное повторение — Гарри приходилось делать свои дни максимально похожими друг на друга. Только ежедневная рутина позволяла ему жить нормально.  
Были целые века, о которых он не мог вспомнить абсолютно ничего. В его голове это были просто дыры размером с континент. Иногда это выглядело как благословение, как временная смерть и забвение. Если он не мог вспомнить, то, в конце концов... случилось ли это вообще?  
Но даже в те моменты что-то обязательно напомнило бы ему о забытом, и тогда осознание накатывало на него со всей силой приливной волны, поглощающей весь прибрежный город. Забытые, казалось бы, лица, люди, которых он не мог вспомнить, имена, бесконечные потоки смертей и потерь топили его. И хуже всего было то, что все это было абсолютно бесполезно. Всего лишь море бессмысленных, болезненных воспоминаний, которые ничего не значили.  
Все, что он мог делать, это просто терпеть.  
* * *  
Гарри заваривал чай, пока Ди сидел за барной стойкой, молча сверля его взглядом. Его было крайне сложно игнорировать, особенно сейчас, когда Гарри знал, кем именно был Ди. Он привык игнорировать ауру людей — монстров, демонов, вампиров и иже с ними, — но когда он знал ее источник...  
Аура дампира была как у вампира. Ди ощущался старейшим аристократом.  
И он до сих пор не сказал, как давно они встретились. Это могло случиться десять лет назад или тысячу — Гарри не смог бы ответить точно.  
Не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего от тех, кто знал, что Гарри был бессмертным и при этом оставался человеком. Впрочем, он не помнил ничего конкретного об этом, просто чувствовал, что заканчивалось все плохо.  
— Вот, — сказал Гарри, поставив перед Ди чашку из явно поддельного фарфора, чуть сколотую по краю. — Английский ресинтезированный, лучший чай заведения. Молоко, сахар, мед?..  
— Спасибо, — ответил Ди, опустив взгляд на чашку, но не притронулся к ней. Гарри подождал. Когда Ди так ничего больше и не сказал, он безразлично пожал плечами и, отвернувшись, налил чай уже себе.  
Постояв минуту в тишине, Гарри вдруг начал хлопать себя по бокам. Почти пустой бутылек с полдюжиной таблеток обнаружился в заднем кармане.   
Ди, все так же молча, проследил взглядом за одной таблеткой, которая растворилась в чашке с чаем.  
— Ты до сих пор их принимаешь.  
Гарри посмотрел на него через плечо, прежде чем развернулся полностью и поставил чашку на стойку.  
— Когда мы встретились? — еще раз спросил он.   
Ди смерил его слегка прищуренным взглядом, но все-таки ответил:  
— Двести лет назад. В деревне Байернмот.  
Это не сказало Гарри ровным счетом ничего. Но ведь двести лет… считай, что для него это почти что никогда.  
— Ясно.  
Гарри выдвинул для себя стул. Посмотрев на чай, в котором плавало несколько чайных листьев, он медленно сделал глоток, сразу почувствовав, как зелье начало свое действие.  
— Тогда у тебя тоже были проблемы с памятью, — вдруг сказал Ди. Голос его оставался совершенно безэмоциональным. Он даже не казался заинтересованным и уж тем более не притворялся, но продолжал сидеть в баре, подталкивая Гарри к чему-то. Значит, зачем-то ему это было нужно.  
— У меня они уже очень давно, — Гарри сделал очередной глоток. Горько. В последнее время ему всегда было горько. — Так что я не удивлен.  
— А бессмертие? — спросил Ди.  
Гарри пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.  
— Как мы встретились? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
Ди очень долго молчал, наблюдая.  
— Меня нанял город по поводу одного дела, связанного с местными детьми. Казалось, что они попали под влияние вампира. Ты был учителем, большинство детей были твоими учениками.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Учитель? — неверяще переспросил он. — Я? — его едва хватало, чтобы управлять Котлом, но вести уроки...  
Ди пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Я думал, ты был простым человеком. Но вот он ты — ни на день не постаревший.  
— Учитель, — опять пробормотал Гарри, проведя ладонью по лбу.  
Зелье — таблетка — уже начало действовать, и в голове ощутимо прояснилось. Он до сих пор не помнил, но хотя бы мог мыслить здраво. А так как теперь он мыслил здраво, то понимал, что это самая нелепая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он — учитель. Может, десять тысяч лет назад, но сейчас...  
— А еще? — вдруг спросил Гарри. — Ты говорил, что мы потом встретились еще раз.  
— Да, несколько лет спустя, — подтвердил Ди. — В другом городе. Я предположил, что ты тогда потерял должность учителя, потому что искал работу в строительной компании.  
Гарри посмотрел на него изумленным взглядом и через секунду засмеялся. Мерлин, да это же еще хуже.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я ее не получил, — умоляюще попросил он. Если он и мог что-то построить, то там наверняка не досчитались бы и половины деталей.  
Ди почему-то веселым не выглядел.  
— В тебе есть кровь аристократов? — внезапно спросил он.  
Улыбка Гарри увяла. Он опустил взгляд, отвернувшись, и нахмурился.  
Гарри был более чем уверен, что это он тоже испробовал — стать вампиром. По крайней мере, в том, что он мог рассмотреть этот вариант, был определенный смысл. Все-таки мозг вампира работал совершенно иначе, нежели человеческий. Если бы Гарри стал вампиром, частью аристократии, то тогда, может...  
У него было такое чувство, что результат был такой же, как и от шрамов.  
— Ты не вампир, — сказал Ди. — Ты ходишь под солнцем. Впрочем, как и я.  
— Я не дампир, — с долей сожаления отозвался Гарри. Если бы. — Ты поэтому настолько заинтересован случившемся? Думаешь, я убил Тессу?  
Ди на какое-то время опять замолчал. Когда он вдруг потянулся к чашке чая и взял ее в руку, то был похож на ожившую статую.   
— Возможно, неумышленно. Но, как я уже говорил… у тебя проблемы с памятью.   
Гарри смерил его взглядом, а потом слегка удивленно покачал головой.  
— Поспрашивай людей. Я живу тут уже пять лет, три из которых на меня работала Тесса. За все это время у нас не произошло ни одного инцидента с вампирами.  
Вместо того чтобы ответить, Ди сделал глоток из своей чашки. При этом ни единый мускул на его лице не дрогнул от горьковатого привкуса. Ди все так же продолжал смотреть на Гарри.  
Гарри смотрел на него в ответ, оперевшись щекой о ладонь и вжав кончики пальцев в висок.   
«Дампиры могут есть, — рассеянно подумал он. — Похоже, им это даже необходимо».  
Гарри почему-то был уверен, что им это не нравилось.  
— Ты чувствуешь вкус? — с любопытством поинтересовался он.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если через неделю уже и не вспомнишь ответ?  
— Просто интересно, — Гарри пожал плечами.  
Ди поставил чашку на стойку.  
— Тот факт, что Тессу Симон осушили до суха в течение нескольких дней, указывает на то, что вампир остался в городе на длительное время, — сказал он, совершенно проигнорировав вопрос. — Через три дня или раньше может появиться очередная жертва.  
Гарри согласно хмыкнул. Он до сих пор не мог вспомнить лицо Ди, что было даже немножко жаль. Чертовски привлекательное лицо. Гарри вообще ничего не мог вспомнить о Ди. Но у него было какое-то чувство... уверенности.  
Гарри хорошо запоминал факты — куда лучше, чем людей и события. И фактом являлось то, что Ди был невероятно хорош в своей работе. Когда Гарри смотрел на него, то чувство недоверия даже не думало поднимать голову. Так что, вполне возможно, когда-то он ему доверял.  
И зная, что Ди подозревал его в непредумышленном убийстве… Наверняка он теперь по крайней мере несколько дней будет тенью ходить за Гарри, поэтому...  
— Тебе нужно место для ночлега? — предложил Гарри. — Просто чтобы прояснить — я тебя не нанимаю. У меня денег столько нет. Но могу предложить кров и еду… — он на секунду замялся. Ди все-таки был дампиром, поэтому и на еду для него особо тратиться не придется. — Можешь оставить свою лошадь на заднем дворе. Там гараж, а не конюшня, но зато бесплатно.  
Ди о чем-то задумался на минуту, а затем кивнул.  
— Был бы благодарен, — согласился он и посмотрел на остывший чай, а потом опять на Гарри, добавив: — Ты вспомнишь завтра этот разговор?  
— Мне это не потребуется, — спокойно ответил Гарри и чуть отодвинулся. Щелчком пальцев он открыл сейф под стойкой и достал оттуда блокнот с ручкой. — Есть такая замечательная вещь как письмо — оно вполне может запомнить все за меня.  
— Хм.  
Ди с кажущимся безразличием наблюдал, как Гарри пролистал свой блокнот до последней исписанной страницы и отделил текст горизонтальной линией, а потом написал дату, время и то, что изменилось в его жизни.

_24 мая, 12087 год._   
_Вчера умерла Тесса — подозревается вампир, находился рядом примерно 20 дней._   
_Встретил охотника на вампиров — дампир Ди. Не нанимал его — он живет бесплатно. Познакомились 200 лет назад. Дружелюбный._   
_Умострильное 5 таблеток._

Гарри просмотрел написанные строчки. Задумчиво постучав ручкой по бумаге, он добавил еще одно предложение.

_Начать готовиться к переезду._

В конце концов, он пробыл здесь целых пять лет. И из-за повышенного внимания в связи со смертью Тессы люди могли начать замечать, что он не взрослел.  
— Дружелюбный? — прокомментировал Ди.  
— Ты собираешься меня препарировать? — спросил Гарри. Ди не ответил, но его лицо на секунду стало жестче. Гарри удовлетворенно кивнул. — Дружелюбный.   
* * *  
Было время, когда Гарри вел большой журнал. Если точнее, то их были сотни. У него есть об этом записи в каждой новой записной книжке. Он из раза в раз кропотливо отмечал количество журналов и места, где он их спрятал. Вся информация была на никому не известном языке — английском начала двадцать первого века.  
Первое примечание в начале каждой записной книжки — это всегда журналы 1-634 1998-4425 годов, Хогвартс и ничего более. Он написал целую библиотеку, о которой мало что мог сказать. Впрочем, первые двадцать или около того книг, написанные в самом начале своей жизни, когда ему было меньше ста лет, успели навсегда отложиться в его памяти.  
Кто-то когда-то сказал ему, что человеческая память ненадежна — чем дольше ты живешь, тем сильнее она меняется, путается, искажается. И в конце концов она ошибается. Возможно, ему об этом сказала Гермиона. Когда Гарри понял, что Смерть не придет за ним, он начал все записывать. Особенно это касалось того, что он считал важным.  
Свою историю, Первую и Вторую магические войны, Пророчество, годы учебы в Хогвартсе… Волдеморт. Он посвятил только этому несколько книг. Если подумать, некоторые из них, возможно, даже были опубликованы.  
Потом он записывал ежедневные события, вещи, которые он сделал, изучил или просто хотел бы сделать. То, что они делали с семьей и друзьями в тот день, что говорили в новостях и в очередной раз учудило Министерство. Он стал записывать все намного тщательнее, когда осознал, что начал путаться в собственных воспоминаниях или вообще перестал запоминать.  
Теперь же все это казалось таким бессмысленным. Какое значение имели важные события, которые произошли десять тысяч лет назад? Кого они заботили сейчас? Никого. Гарри и про себя-то не мог сказать с уверенностью, что ему было не все равно.  
Те годы он помнил лучше всего, в те годы он потерял больше всего.  
* * *  
Гарри показал Ди комнату и оставил его, чтобы наконец-то открыть Котел для посетителей. Умострительное зелье все еще работало, поэтому ему потребовалось куда меньше времени, чтобы все подготовить: кофемашина, чайник, заготовки для завтрака, разморозить что-то для витрины. Рутина въелась в него почти намертво, поэтому все движения были скорее на автомате.  
Была ли его жизнь похожа на нынешнюю, когда он работал учителем? Конечно, он должен был учить всему по книгам и записям, может, по слайдам, если была техническая возможность. Но это все равно казалось каким-то нелепым. Учитель ведь должен давать несколько тем. А он наверняка застрял всего в паре из них и рассказывал их раз за разом.   
Ну, может, у него тогда были более обстоятельные заметки. Или ассистент, который вовремя напоминал, что пора было двигаться дальше.  
Гарри опустил стулья и скамейки на пол, еще раз осмотрел бар, а затем подошел к двери, чтобы развернуть табличку, официально открывая место. Было еще довольно раннее утро — почти что восемь, — поэтому он никого особо и не ждал.  
Ди спустился вниз еще до того, как пришел первый посетитель.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил Гарри.  
— Этот город, — медленно проговорил Ди, — расскажи мне о нем.  
Хмыкнув, Гарри облокотился о барную стойку.  
— Я не в курсе его истории. Я тут уже довольно давно, но все равно не подумал хоть что-то узнать. Это пограничный город, такой же, как и любой другой. Он слишком далеко от всего и весь высохший, чтобы хоть кому-то быть интересным. Когда-то тут была угольная шахта — именно из-за нее здесь и появился город, — но она иссякла уже лет десять назад. С тех пор люди уезжают. Это все, что я знаю, правда.  
Ди какое-то время молчал, а потом развернулся к выходу.  
— Буду позже, — бросил он через плечо.  
— Хорошо, увидимся, — Гарри покачал головой. Он проследил за Ди, пока тот не вышел из бара, а потом еще несколько секунд смотрел на закрытую дверь.  
Задумавшись на мгновение, Гарри опять вытащил свою записную книжку, пролистав ее в самое начало.  
Первая запись датировалась 12068 годом. Слишком позднее примечание, чтобы найти там хоть что-то о Ди. Черт.  
Сейчас, когда Гарри начал все больше и больше задумываться о нем, у него возникло подозрение, что он о чем-то забыл… о чем-то очень важном.  
* * *  
Первый же посетитель, который зашел к Гарри в тот день, сразу спросил о Тессе. Похоже, случившееся уже ни для кого не было тайной. В их маленьком городе, где практически ничего не происходило, любая смерть была важным событием. А убийство аристократом?  
Об этом будут судачить годами.  
— Это и правда был вампир? — спросил он у Гарри, когда тот подал кофе и пирог. — Один из аристократов?  
— Наверно, — Гарри пожал плечами и вдруг нахмурился. Он уже встречал этого человека? Он не помнил.  
— И вы наняли охотника на вампиров? — нетерпеливо спросил другой посетитель. Мужчина, чуть за тридцать. Этот постоянный, но Гарри и понятия не имел, как его зовут.  
— Черт, как же повезло охотнику на вампиров появиться как раз при нападении вампира, — с энтузиазмом отозвался еще один мужчина примерно того же возраста. Эти двое ходили сюда за кофе уже несколько лет. Имя второго Гарри тоже не помнил.  
— Немного подозрительно, не думаешь? — спросил первый. — Нападение вампира и появление охотника на вампиров случилось в одно и то же время.  
Гарри, совершенно игнорируя чужой разговор, отошел к стойке, продолжая хмуриться. В голове у него опять стало немного мутно, но он был точно уверен, что Ди не нанимал. Просто предложил ему комнату. Да, это было больше похоже на правду, потому что ему не нужен был охотник на вампиров.  
Но Тесса… была убита вампиром, и она была его работницей. Должен ли он был что-то предпринять в связи с этим? Обычно он ничего такого не делал. Или, по крайней мере, думал, что не делал. Люди приходили и уходили, жили и умирали. Он мало что мог с этим сделать. Но ее убил вампир. И Гарри сомневался, что это именно то, как она хотела бы покинуть этот мир.  
Но кто знает? Он смутно помнил, что это было то еще адское удовольствие.  
Вздохнув, Гарри вернул кофейник на место и буквально заставил себя не думать на эту тему, пока не получил очередную головную боль. В любом случае, уже пришло время готовиться к обеду.  
Доктор пришла как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри закончил сервировать ланч-бар — в основном это были просто подносы с различными кастрюльками и сковородками с доступной простым людям едой. Доктор выбрала себе как обычно — порцию полезной для здоровья белковой каши и стакан сока. Она всегда ела одно и то же, и Гарри это даже ценил.  
— Я провела кое-какие тесты, — сказала доктор, сев обедать за стойку. А вот это уже было непривычно. Гарри посмотрел на нее с недоумением, и она вздохнула. — С Тессой Симон. Ее тело в морге, мистер Поттер, вы помните?  
— Ох, — спохватился Гарри. — Да, точно, простите. Утро выдалось очень напряженным.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — с этими словами она опустила ложку в кашу. — Я взяла образцы следов от проколов на ее шее, но не смогла найти в них посторонних веществ. Правда, крови я тоже почти не обнаружила.  
— Ну, ее убил вампир… — протянул Гарри.  
— Тогда бы на ране была слюна. Но ее там не было. — Она потянулась за пазуху и вытащила сложенный лист бумаги. — Я решила немного расширить зону обследования и обнаружила это.  
Она протянула ему фотографию сильно увеличенных ран Тессы. Или, что было вероятнее, уже не ран, а разрезов поверх них. Доктор надрезала раны вертикально и раскрыла края. Гарри вгляделся в фотографию внимательнее, и ему в череп словно начали медленно вгонять шип, когда шестеренки в нем начали поворачиваться. Потому что он понял, на что именно смотрел сейчас.  
Следы укусов были совсем не глубокими — они едва вонзились в кожу. То, что проникло не только в кожу, но и в плоть, и все, что находилось в ее артерии, было намного тоньше и длинные следов от проколов. Их было видно благодаря едва заметной темной застывшей крови. На некоторых из ран уже образовалась рубцовая ткань. В артерии Тессы были многочисленные проколы иглой.  
Ее кровь высосали иглой. А потом кто-то подделал след укуса вампира, чтобы замаскировать отметины от иглы. Это было прикрытие.  
— Но зачем? — пробормотал Гарри, опуская фотографию. Прикрыть убийство? Кто стал бы прикрывать убийство поцелуем аристократа? И кому нужна была смерть Тессы? Она была никем, никому не причинила вреда.  
— В этом-то и вопрос, да? — хмыкнула доктор и подняла ладонь, когда Гарри собрался отдать ей фотографию. — Шерифу я уже дала копию, эту оставьте себе. Думаю, вы захотите показать ее своему охотнику на вампиров.  
Гарри моргнул, а потом вдруг поморщился.

_Этот охотник на вампиров будет восхитительным. Почему бы тебе..._

Слова отразились в его голове ужасным нечеловеческим голосом, а затем исчезли, оставив после себя лишь эхо, от которого было еще больнее.  
— Мистер Поттер? — позвала доктор.  
— Простите, что? — блекло спросил Гарри. Доктор посмотрела на него с беспокойством, а потом опустила глаза. Он проследил за ее взглядом.  
Его ладонь конвульсивно сжалась в кулак, совершенно смяв фотографию.  
— Вот же… простите, я… мигрень, — пробормотал Гарри и разжал пальцы. Слава Мерлину, фотография, кажется, была в относительном порядке.  
Доктор смерила его молчаливым взглядом. Она вдруг потянулась, коснувшись его лба. Гарри потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит, поэтому он и не подумал ее остановить.   
— Хм, — неопределенно хмыкнула она. — Непохоже, чтобы у вас был жар или шок… но вы и впрямь плохо выглядите, мистер Поттер. Я бы посоветовала вам закрыть бар на сегодня и пойти прилечь.  
Гарри огляделся. Он не любил брать выходные, потому что это ломало всю его рутину, а она была нужна ему. Но…  
— Возможно, вы правы, — виновато пробормотал он. — Похоже, сегодня явно не мой день.  
Доктор ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Вы уже и так делаете гораздо больше, чем может позволить себе большинство людей с таким распространенным случаем деменции. Думаю, время от времени стоит разрешать себе парочку выходных.  
Гарри со вздохом кивнул.  
— Вы узнали что-нибудь еще о Тессе? — решил спросить он, пока новая информация еще не затуманилась в его голове.  
— Боюсь, больше ничего такого особенного, — призналась доктор. — Если появятся новые факты, я вам сообщу. А сейчас лучше бы вам пойти и прилечь, как я сказала.  
* * *  
Гарри закрыл бар сразу же после ланча, дрожащими руками перевернув табличку на двери. Голова все еще болела, в ней эхом раздавались остатки того голоса. Он знал его. Чувствовал, как он пробирал до самых костей. Но Гарри не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежал.  
— Твою же мать, — тихо огрызнулся Гарри и наклонился к барной стойке, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв или рвущийся наружу крик. Гребаный человеческий мозг. Он не знал, чего хотел больше — вспомнить, кому принадлежал голос или не знать, что он его вообще помнил.  
Воспоминания, которые он однажды забыл, но потом вспомнил, самые худшие. Потому что они просто приходили, никого не спрашивая и ни от чего не завися. Такие важные и такие бесполезные.

_Этот охотник на вампиров будет восхитительным. Почему бы тебе..._

Что это вообще должно было значить? Почему бы ему что? И голос сказал, что _будет_ , а не… Эта неизбежность словно выморозила Гарри кровь. _Будет восхитительным_.  
Что, черт возьми, случилось двести лет назад?  
Гарри медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. С минуту посмотрел на сильно измятую фотографию, а потом достал ручку и написал на белой рамке вокруг нее:

_Рана Тессы. Слюны в ней нет. Очевидно, что прикрытие._

Он оставил ее на стойке специально для Ди, если тот вернется.  
Кто знал, может, теперь Ди уедет. Тессу ведь убил не вампир, так что охотнику на вампиров просто не было смысла оставаться в городе. Ди не сказал конкретно, но он наверняка просто проезжал мимо, не собираясь останавливаться надолго. Может, он уедет и заберет с собой головную боль.  
Впрочем, Гарри очень в этом сомневался.


	3. Chapter 3

— Человек — это все, что я хочу, — раздался над Гарри странный голос. — Чистый, домашний, человеческий бульон. Впрочем...  
Воспоминание? Гарри открыл глаза, но сразу же наткнулся на какую-то тряпку. Что за?.. А, ну да. Он прилег, положив себе на лицо холодную мокрую ткань, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить головную боль. Должно быть, он уснул.  
— Что… — сказал глубокий низкий голос. Какого...  
— Чистый человек, — опять послышался первый голос. — Я так понимаю, перекусить им ты мне не дашь?  
Нахмурившись, Гарри потянул за край ткани — уже сухой, — убирая ее с лица. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы уложить всю информацию в голове. Он был в гостиной над Котлом, лежал на диване. Над ним возвышался человек в черном плаще до самого пола, за спиной виднелся меч. Всего на секунду, но Гарри замялся, не узнав сразу его красивое лицо.  
— ...Ди, верно? — спросил он, когда сознание перестроилось. — Что ты делаешь?  
В комнате не было ни намека на еще одного говорившего. Ему показалось? Или это было воспоминание?  
— Ты рано закрыл бар, — Ди посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Кажется, он и правда был здесь один, так что Гарри наверняка всего лишь привиделся второй голос.  
— Да? — неуверенно спросил Гарри, со вздохом поднявшись с дивана. Ага, точно. Он был чертовски рассеянным, чтобы продолжать работать дальше. Наверняка ведь даже отпускал посетителей без оплаты? Сейчас он ни в чем не был уверен. — Ты не смотрел, я оставил что-то включенным? Техника должна сама отключаться, но иногда...  
— Все в порядке, — ответил охотник на вампиров. Точно — охотник на вампиров. Из-за Тессы. Но ведь Тессу не вампир убил?  
Гарри казалось, что слишком много нового произошло за очень короткий промежуток времени. Он отложил кусок ткани на кофейный столик, который стоял рядом с диваном, и какое-то время просто дышал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Там… там на стойке лежала фотография. Думаю, я ее для тебя оставил.  
Ди молча достал фотографию откуда-то из складок своего черного плаща. Он бросил на нее ничего не выражающий взгляд, а потом передал Гарри. Верно. Там была рана Тессы со следами шприца. Или иглы. Да, возможно, они использовали полую иглу.  
Гарри смотрел на разрезы, пытаясь вспомнить лицо Тессы. Изображение в его голове было мутным, но он мог точно сказать, что Тесса была хорошенькой. Это ведь она вплетала цветы в волосы, да? Не всегда, но частенько.  
— Наверно, для тебя на этом все? — Гарри опустил фотографию на стол рядом с тканью. — Это был не вампир, так что...  
— Хм, — отозвался Ди. — Я нашел вампиров.  
Гарри вскинулся, удивленно моргнув.  
— Но… это ведь был не вампир?  
— Кровь пустил нанятый мутант — мотылек, — сказал Ди. Он немного отошел назад к видавшему виды стулу, который стоял с другой стороны стола. Сняв со спины меч, он пристроил его к подлокотнику, а затем элегантно сел, как самый настоящий, ну, аристократ. — Но сделано это было для вампиров — для двоих, если точнее. Я нашел их в угольных шахтах.  
— Ты же?.. — Гарри замолчал, не в силах подобрать слова.  
Поначалу Ди не отвечал, а лишь молча смотрел на Гарри. Когда он наконец-то заговорил, в его словах не было и тени эмоций.  
— Они новообращенные, но вполне сознательные. Они не хотели, чтобы девушка умерла. Это был мотылек. Не зная, он забрал слишком много крови Тессы.  
— Понятно… — Гарри едва заметно нахмурился.  
— Я убил мотылька. Вампирам удалось скрыться в тоннелях, — даже не изменившись в лице, продолжил Ди. Если он и был зол или разочарован, то ничем себя не выдал. — Думаю, они попытаются покинуть город сегодня ночью.  
Гарри смотрел на Ди и силился понять, о чем же тот думал, чего хотел.   
— Ты собираешься последовать за ними?  
— Без своего слуги им придется самим добывать кровь, — ответил Ди. — Они оба новообращенные, поэтому не смогут заставить себя остановиться. Мне придется их убить.  
Гарри кивнул, отвернувшись. Он вдруг подумал, что Ди, возможно, ждал от него какой-то реакции, проявления участия. Гарри бы тоже этого хотел.   
— Так, — он поднялся с дивана, — я проголодался — пойду приготовлю поесть. Хочешь что-нибудь?  
Ди проследил за ним взглядом, но так ничего и не ответил. В итоге Гарри пожал плечами и пошел на кухню за сэндвичем.  
— Ну же, — вдруг услышал Гарри чей-то шепот. — Он этого даже не вспомнит завтхмф...  
Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить этот голос. Каким-то образом он казался ему смутно знакомым. Но вся узнаваемость моментально испарилась, стоило Гарри напрячься сильнее. Со вздохом он продолжил путь на кухню.  
Когда Гарри с тарелкой сэндвичей вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил Ди на прежнем месте.  
— Угощайся, — предложил он, поставив тарелку на стол, и снова расположился на диване.  
Ди посмотрел на нее, но не притронулся, и опять перевел взгляд, полускрытый в тени шляпы, на Гарри.   
— Что? — спросил Гарри. Взяв один сэндвич, он откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Что ты такое?  
Гарри вопросительно вскинул брови, но почти сразу же расслабился. На лице охотника не было и намека на усмешку. Казалось даже, что он едва сдерживал себя от чего-то.   
— Именно поэтому ты сейчас до сих пор здесь, вместо того чтобы разбираться с вампирами в шахтах?  
Ди молчал, он даже не моргал, просто смотрел. Тень от шляпы делала его взгляд… неестественно темным. Он говорил одновременно так много и при этом не говорил ничего, потому что Ди в принципе был… противоестественным. Было в нем что-то...  
А вот теперь Гарри стало любопытно. Он слегка наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Сними шляпу.  
Между ними повисла тишина, которая тянулась так долго, что Гарри уже даже засомневался, а говорил ли он вообще хоть что-то. Может, он просто представил, что спросил, забыв переложить мысль на слова. Но потом Ди пошевелился и медленно снял шляпу, повесив ее на рукоять меча.  
Его лицо… нет, даже сейчас Гарри не мог вспомнить. Но что-то все-таки он помнил. Кое-кого другого с такими же темными волнистыми волосами, бледной кожей, прямым носом и тонкими губами. Даже эти возмутительно длинные ресницы выглядели знакомо.  
Гарри медленно откинулся в кресле и попытался вспомнить. Как давно это было, когда это было… тысячи лет назад. Гарри провел ладонью по губам и отвернулся, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Это был… бал? Или торжественный прием? Какое-то празднование. Тысячи людей собрались в огромном зале, освещенном свечами. Не в Хогвартсе, нет. Этот был намного больше, грандиознее. Кругом были витражи и металл, большие люстры над головами...  
Гарри пригласили. Мероприятие было настолько важным, что он был при полном параде — в шикарной мантии и все такое. Он помнил волшебников и волшебниц, которые собрались вокруг него. Но не из-за его славы. Они боялись.  
«Что думаете, Старейшина? — раздался чей-то голос из прошлого. — Считаете, у нас есть шанс?»   
«...нет, я так не считаю», — услышал Гарри собственный голос — более жесткий, чем сейчас, и довольно злой — и поднял голову.  
На золотом готическом вида троне, установленном в бальном зале на мраморном постаменте, восседал скучающий человек, чьи глаза светились острым красным блеском. Он смотрел на Гарри поверх толпы, и когда их глаза встретились, он улыбнулся тепло настолько, насколько мог позволить себе айсберг.  
Недавно коронованный Король вампиров — бледный и прекрасный, с длинными черными волосами, которые волнами падали на плечи, прямым носом и тонкими губами. Прямо как у Ди.  
Гарри опять повернулся к охотнику на вампиров и прищурился. Ди не был им, но был очень похож. Только вот Ди выглядел намного моложе, чем Дракула тогда, каких-то девять тысяч лет назад. Сейчас, когда Гарри в полной мере мог видеть его лицо, ему можно было дать едва ли восемнадцать.  
— ...хм, — неопределенно хмыкнул Гарри и встал с дивана. Ди молчаливо последовал за ним взглядом прямо в коридор, где висело зеркало.  
Гарри выглядел намного старше восемнадцати. Впалые щеки, бледная кожа с желтовато-серым оттенком, под впалыми глазами залегли тени, что накинуло ему добрых лет двадцать. Он явно ел недостаточно, о витаминах даже речи не шло. Волосы остались примерно такими же — совершеннейший хаосом, торчащий во все стороны.  
Сейчас он не выглядел как тогда, перед тем балом, когда стоял перед зеркалом, надевая свою лучшую мантию. Тогда его мантии были черные с золотой отделкой — сейчас он носил блеклые рубашки и поношенные штаны. Гарри не был уверен, когда стирал их в последний раз, не говоря уже о том, откуда он их вообще взял. Очки треснули — почти невидимая линия проходила через нижнюю часть левого стекла. Хех. Как он этого раньше не заметил.  
Аристократы называли его последним Лордом Магии еще до того, как их самих стали называть аристократами. Это случилось уже потом.  
Взлохматив ладонью волосы, Гарри опустил взгляд в пол, попытавшись сосредоточиться. Из всех его воспоминаний почему именно это было таким четким. Долбаная вечеринка во время конца света.  
— Ты что-то вспомнил? — раздался голос Ди из комнаты.  
— Ничего стоящего, — ответил Гарри, позволив волосам опять упасть на лицо. Они почти закрыли его глаза за разбитыми стеклами очков. С зеркала на Гарри смотрел самый настоящий незнакомец. Тот, кого он и не вспомнил бы завтра. Как долго он уже так выглядел?  
Гарри со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Я вниз.  
Ди опять промолчал, когда Гарри стал спускаться по ступенькам, ведущим в бар, оставив тарелку с сэндвичами практически нетронутой.  
* * *  
Мир уничтожили не вампиры — это были люди. Войны, которые они вели против себя, против волшебников, против самого мира. Все началось с малого, но затем оно ширилось и в итоге перешло от простых инцидентов и несчастных случаев к беспорядкам, террористическим актам, взрывам и, наконец, к бомбам. Гарри и понятия не имел, кто был виноват на самом деле. В конце концов все были виноваты, а волшебники больше всех.  
Вампиры пережили ядерную зиму куда лучше, чем магглы. И идея взять контроль над миром не была чем-то уникальным для них. Вампиры были серьезнее подготовлены, а волшебников война потрепала сильнее. Они были слабы.  
И все волшебные существа оказались на стороне вампиров. Не за них, а против волшебников. Тысячи лет самодовольного господства волшебников в волшебном мире над всем, что они считали хуже себя… Они не смогли обзавестись друзьями.  
Волшебники упустили момент, когда гоблины одними из первых перешли на сторону вампиров. Каргип/п: hag — карга, ведьма https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/ведьма, оборотни, великаны, гномы. За Детьми Ночи последовали даже кентавры и русалочий народ. В конце концов с волшебниками остались только домашние эльфы, и это только из-за тысячелетий систематического порабощения.  
Волшебники проиграли ту войну еще до того, как поняли, что должны были сражаться. Очень скоро коронованный Король вампиров и его двор захватили их. И пока волшебники все еще были зациклены на идее, что после ядерной зимы магглов едва ли насчитывалось несколько миллионов, поэтому их стоило либо уничтожить, либо взять над ними власть в качестве якобы законных хозяев… Вампиры захватили Землю.  
В тот торжественный вечер — Рассвет Новой Эры, как назовут его позже — Гарри впервые встретил вампира. Именно там он официально отдал волшебников вампирам и склонил голову перед будущими аристократами и их Священным Предком.  
Именно тогда началось истребление волшебников.  
* * *  
Весь день Ди переждал в маленькой квартире Гарри. Вздремнул немного в выделенной ему комнате или еще чем занимался. Может, у него была с собой капсула с кровью, которой он пообедал, — Гарри не знал. Он не был уверен, что его вообще это волновало. Спустившись вниз и проверив, все ли в порядке с Котлом, Гарри заглянул в блокнот на случай, если записал там что-то полезное.  
Он успел забыть уже как минимум половину записей, которые сделал с утра. Поэтому предложение о том, что стоило начать готовиться к переезду, стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью.  
— Но, думаю, уже и правда пора, — пробормотал Гарри и стал листать страницы назад, проверяя остальные записи. Потом он просто на всякий случай взглянул на календарь. Пять лет. Обычно он оставался на десять, но...  
Двадцать четвертое мая. В Хогвартсе учебный год как раз бы подходил к концу. Профессора уже начали бы проводить экзамены. Пятикурсники бы начали сходить с ума из-за СОВов, а семикурсники — из-за ТРИТОНов.  
Устало проведя ладонью по лицу, Гарри перелистнул блокнот в самое начало. _Журналы 1-634 за 1998-4425 годы, Хогвартс._  
Гарри медленно провел пальцем по последнему слову, почувствовав углубление, которое оставила надпись на старой бумаге. Он жил в Хогвартсе веками, хотя большинство из них он не помнил. Именно туда ушел последний из волшебников — в самое старое из сохранившихся магических сооружений, которое простояло так долго, потому что Гарри не позволил его уничтожить. Волшебники со всего мира совершили туда свое последнее паломничество.  
Именно там умер последний из них.  
Гарри не знал, сохранился ли замок до сих пор. Сам он сделал все, что мог, чтобы защитить его и спрятать, но что это вообще значило сейчас. Последний раз, когда Гарри видел Хогвартс, вокруг него, там, где раньше играли дети, было выкопано бесконечное поле могил с похороненными в них волшебниками и волшебницами. Были все шансы, что сейчас замок окружали руины.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, из-за которого засвербило в носу, Гарри закрыл блокнот, а потом и глаза и попытался подавить воспоминания. Ничего из этого уже не имело значения. Род волшебников сгинул давным-давно. Гарри не знал, что именно сделал Король вампиров, но сейчас не появлялось даже магглорожденных.  
Никого больше не осталось, кроме Гарри. Если бы он только мог, то обменял бы все эти бесполезные болезненные воспоминания на шанс сохранить последнюю неделю в своей памяти.  
— Я ухожу.  
Гарри поднял голову, только чтобы наткнуться взглядом на Ди, который вышел в бар из подсобки. Там была лестница, ведущая в жилую часть наверху.  
— За вампирами?  
— Да, — просто ответил Ди. — Вернусь до полуночи.  
— Ага, хорошо, — Гарри судорожно потер пальцами лоб. — Спасибо, что сказал, но я наверняка это забуду.  
Гарри вдруг показалось, что на какой-то момент на лице Ди проскользнула тень эмоции — удивления, — но все закончилось так быстро, словно ничего и не было. Спустя несколько секунд Ди вышел из бара прямо в раннюю ночь.  
Гарри смотрел ему вслед и размышлял о его связи со Святым Предком. Король вампиров, может, лично и не довел волшебников до смерти, но он однозначно даже пальцем не пошевельнул, чтобы остановить подданных от преследования. Те вымещали свои обиды и недовольство на любом несчастном волшебнике, который оказывался рядом...  
Это все произошло тысячи лет назад и не имело сейчас никакого значения. Последние волшебники не были убиты — они умерли от старости и инбридинга, потому что не могли ступить за пределы замка, не подвергшись нападению. Они так и увяли, пока Гарри наблюдал и не мог ничего с этим сделать, не мог остановить. И это тоже больше не имело значения.  
Дворянство угаснет точно так же, как и волшебники. Еще пара тысяч лет и они вымрут, будут убиты своими бывшими подданными, как когда-то были убиты волшебники. И это не имело значения. Через десять тысяч лет никто их уже не будет помнить.  
Особенно Гарри.  
Он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этих болезненных мыслей и надеясь, что скоро их забудет. Наклонившись к стойке, он убрал блокнот обратно в сейф. Едва он это сделал, как на двери звякнул колокольчик.  
— Что-то забыл? — спросил Гарри, подняв голову.  
Это был не Ди.  
Это было женщина в драном черно-красном платье. Ее темные волосы растрепались, отчего несколько прядей в беспорядке упали на лицо. В тусклом свете бара было видно, насколько она была бледна; глаза ее светились красным.  
— Ты… ты с тем ублюдком, — прорычала она, обнажив клыки. — Этот подонок убил моего мужа. Ты с ним, человек?!  
— Эм, — Гарри был сбит с толку. С Ди? Разве? Он ведь просто снимал у Гарри комнату, да?  
А потом она вдруг налетела на Гарри с нечеловеческой скоростью. В один момент она стояла у двери, а в другой — уже перепрыгнула через барную стойку и теперь тянулась к нему своими похожими на когти пальцами. Гарри мимоходом заметил, что ногти у нее были тупые, покрыты красным лаком, который уже начал трескаться. А еще он вдруг задался вопросом, не вылезла ли она из собственной могилы после похорон.  
Гарри не мог позволить себе отвлекаться.   
Она схватила его за плечи и притянула к себе так быстро и сильно, что у Гарри словно что-то хрустнуло в шее, а кончики пальцев начали зудеть. Он почти чувствовал покалывание магии, которая призывала дары своего Повелителя. Но все было так медленно, словно Гарри находился под водой.  
Резкая боль в шее заставила Гарри сжать руку в кулак; пальцы сомкнулись вокруг твердого дерева — Старшей палочки. Но всего лишь секунда задержки...  
Вампирша зарычала и сомкнула клыки на его шее, разрывая ее.  
* * *  
Гарри умирал бесчисленное количество раз. И вампиры кусали его не меньше. Он больше ни к чему не относился настолько наплевательски, как к собственной смерти. И ничто не было ему так противно.  
— Ты снова здесь, мой Повелитель, — произнес жуткий голос. Он прогремел в Гарри до самых костей, заставил закипеть мозг. Гарри почти не хотел поднимать голову, но все равно это сделал. Вокруг не было ничего: ни темноты, ни белизны, просто ничего. И прямо перед ним был конец всего.  
Смерть посмотрел на него сверху вниз и усмехнулся, когда кровь Гарри стала стекать по его рубашке — нет, по мантии, по плащу, по его обнаженной груди. По всему, что он когда-либо носил, и по ничему. Все было нереально, кроме того факта, что когда-то однажды это произошло.  
Гарри покачнулся ни на чем и вспомнил все. Каждый укус, каждую пулю, каждый разрез, что вскрывал его от шеи до паха, прежде чем руки распахивали его грудную клетку и вырывали оттуда сердце. Из порезов на запястьях — тысяч из них — вытекала его кровь прямо в поток истории, а на шее скрутились сотни петель, которые отказались навсегда покончить с его жизнью.  
Все, что он пробовал, потерялось во времени.  
Последнего родившегося волшебника тоже назвали Гарри. Ее мать надеялась, что это имя даст ребенку силу и шанс на выживание. Но этого не произошло. Она родилась недоношенной и умерла через месяц.  
Гарри сглотнул. Его кровь лилась волнами, а Смерть продолжал ухмыляться, нависая над ним. Черные одежды растекались вокруг и, казалось, могли поглотить Его, поглотить всю вселенную. И они это сделают. Когда-нибудь.  
— Ты не заберешь меня в этот раз? — спросил Гарри. Голос его прозвучал жалко. — Пожалуйста, просто отпусти меня.  
— Отпустить тебя? Отпустить моего Повелителя? — с любопытством поинтересовался Смерть, наклонившись ближе. Гарри задрожал, когда Его обнаженные зубы уперлись ему в лоб в жуткой пародии на поцелуй. — Ты передумал, дорогой?  
Гарри показалось, что он закричал, но не смог издать ни звука. На его шее застыли костлявые пальцы, коснувшись разорванного места. Но его горло снова было целое, все раны и порезы исчезли, веревки, на которых Гарри когда-то повесился, испарились. Он стоял в нигде, обнаженный и обескровленный, а Смерть водил холодными костлявыми пальцами по его груди.  
— Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это просто сдаться, — сказал Смерть, прижав жесткую ладонь к груди Гарри, прямо к сердцу. — Сдайся, подчинись моей воле, сделай так, как я прошу, и я заберу тебя. Обещаю, что заберу тебя.  
Только вот Он этого не сделает. Гарри видел, что случилось с людьми, которые поддались Смерти после того, как были обмануты Его Дарами. И они... запутались в этой жуткой игре так давно, чтобы Гарри знал — это будет слишком легкий конец после стольких тысячелетий.  
Смерть был единственной оставшейся правдой, и все же Он был худшим лжецом во вселенной.  
— У тебя даже есть этот охотник на вампиров, — почти по-доброму промурлыкал Смерть. — Можешь начать с него. Он старый, почти такой же старый, как и ты. Он непременно будет сладким на вкус. Все, что тебе нужно...  
...это забрать его душу.  
Гарри выдохнул и дернулся назад, подальше от отвратительного поцелуя Смерти, от Его прикосновения.  
— Нет, — дрожащим голосом сказал он. — Нет, никогда. Я не стану таким, я никогда этого не сделаю.  
Смерть замер с протянутой костлявой рукой, будто хотел дотянуться до Гарри. А потом Он медленно ее опустил, и, сверкнув напоследок ослепительно белым, рука исчезла в складках одежды.  
— Я так и подумал, — заметил Смерть. Голос его был почти довольным. — Тогда возвращайся, ну же.  
Гарри подавился воздухом, когда начал стремительно проваливаться сквозь небытие, падая обратно к жалкому водовороту жизни где-то далеко под ними.  
— До следующего раза, мой Повелитель, — пробормотал Смерть и засмеялся.  
* * *  
Гарри пришел в себя на полу, задыхаясь. Ему показалось, что все его кости словно заморозило изнутри. Еще до того, как он смог привести свои мысли в относительный порядок, он уже знал, он чувствовал. Рана на его шее заживала, затягиваясь с неестественной скоростью.  
Какое-то время он просто дрожал, завалившись на бок. Изменения горели в нем, как лава, ползали по венам, сжимали холодом. Его кости были похожи на вымороженное железо, вокруг которого нарастала плоть. А рана на горле продолжала сшивать сама себя.  
— Вот и все, — фыркнул довольный женский голос, и Гарри поднял голову. Вампирша сидела на барной стойке, закинув ногу на ногу. — Я смотрю, ты отлично проводишь время, тварь? Вставай.  
Гарри повиновался, дрожа всем телом. На его рубашке была кровь. Вампирша не особо-то церемонилась, когда кусала. Потому что выглядело все так, будто большая часть крови в итоге оказалась просто везде: на самом Гарри, на полу, на ней самой. Весь ее подбородок был красным от крови. Она стекала по бледной шее прямо в ложбинку между грудей. Красоты это вампирше не прибавило.  
И не удивительно, что Гарри всего трясло, — похоже, крови в нем вообще не осталось.  
— Отлично, — явно довольно хмыкнула вампирша. Она соскользнула со стойки и оказалась прямо перед Гарри, взяв его за подбородок. — Ты все еще похож на чертового гуля, но… пойдет. Когда этот охотник на вампиров придет сюда, мы с тобой убьем его, не так ли, моя маленькая марионетка?  
Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Это ведь она про Ди сказала, да? Именно поэтому она на него напала? Он попытался следовать за ее словами, но в голове все еще раздавался голос Смерти. Хуже всего было то, что Гарри уже начал чувствовать изменения, которые стали происходить с его мозгом. Они закапывались своими холодными пальцами прямо в подкорку, перестраивая структуру.  
Дерьмо.  
Она обратила его в вампира.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Гарри нанял Тессу Симон, она была худой проблемной девушкой. К тому моменту он владел баром уже около двух лет, и люди в Греже наконец-то начали потихоньку привыкать к нему. Каждый раз, как Гарри приходилось переезжать на новое место, эти первые два года всегда были самыми трудными. Именно столько времени требовалось людям, чтобы приспособиться к его проблемам с памятью.  
С Тессой все было иначе, потому что это была их первая встреча. Технически. Так-то Гарри знал ее уже около года — как раз с того момента, как она начала зависать на той же самой улице, на которой находился бар. Только она стояла напротив, пытаясь переманить к себе потенциальных клиентов Гарри. И обычно ей это удавалось. Все-таки она даже тогда была симпатичной, хоть и худющей, перманентно усталой и вся в синяках.  
Гарри смотрел, как она подпирала собой пластиковую или деревянную стену, вскидывала бедра, в очередной раз подзывая кого-нибудь… и забывал. Его это не касалось, да и происходило подобное не особо-то часто, чтобы отложиться в его памяти, так что… он забывал. Каждый раз, как Гарри ее видел, был для него первым.  
— Приветики, бармен, — говорила она всегда, когда он выносил мусор через заднюю дверь. — Как насчет того, чтобы повеселиться вечерком?  
Гарри смотрел на нее, совершенно не узнавая, хотя это, наверно, был уже двадцатый подобный разговор, и лишь неловко улыбался.  
— Извини, дорогая. Дел много.  
— Ага-ага, как и у меня, — отвечала она, махнув рукой, и отворачивалась. — Иди уже работать, дорогуша.  
И тогда она уходила, а он потом снова ее забывал. И так было в течение года вплоть до того момента, когда Гарри вышел на задний двор, чтобы выбросить засохшие цветы, которыми украшал столы, и нашел ее сидящей рядом с мусорным контейнером.  
— Приветики, бармен, — сказала Тесса.  
— Привет, — ответил Гарри. В этот раз он почему-то решил, что это его было дело. Тесса не ждала на обочине, не стала подходить к самому Гарри — она просто сидела там усталая, скучающая и какая-то вялая. — Ты в порядке? Тебе что-то нужно?  
— О, давай-ка подумаем: квартира получше, — начала Тесса, показав один палец, — новая одежда, — еще один палец. — Я бы не отказалась от хороших зубов, — она приподняла губы, обнажив темные, воспаленные, больные десны. — Да и с волосами тоже беда. Всю бы мою жизнь поменять… — она замолчала и вдруг вскинула голову, улыбнувшись: — Как думаешь, я красивая?  
— Я думаю, что ты очень красивая, — признался Гарри.  
— Но ты ни разу ни на что не согласился. Ты даже не смотрел на меня, как… положено, — выпалила Тесса и надулась.  
— Ну-у, — протянул Гарри, замешкавшись, потому что не мог вспомнить, что в принципе с ней говорил. — Похоже на то, — наконец-то сказал он и улыбнулся. — Но это все моя вина. Тебе точно не стоит беспокоиться о внешности — ты самая красивая девушка из тех, что я помню.  
Тесса вдруг засмеялась. И смеялась она до тех пор, пока не начала плакать.  
— Ты ведь даже… не помнишь, что было вчера! — всхлипнула она с надрывом вперемешку с хихиканьем и икотой. — Ты ничего не знаешь, ты вообще ничего не знаешь!  
Гарри всегда терялся, когда ему приходилось сталкиваться с плачущими людьми. Сейчас как раз был такой случай. Он вздрогнул, подошел ближе, протянул руку, чтобы попытаться успокоить ее. А потом он заметил, что ее платье было немного порвано, и одна лямка соскользнула с загорелого плеча. Гарри неловко одернул руку.  
Его взгляд упал прямо на увядшие цветы, которые он все еще держал в руке. Каким-то образом там оказался один большой цветок — он не знал его названия, — который был в полном порядке.   
Он отломил его от ветки и протянул Тессе, присев на корточки напротив нее.  
— Эй, — позвал Гарри, когда она уставилась на цветок. — Хочешь зайти и выпить по чашечке кофе?  
Фыркнув, Тесса подозрительно посмотрела на него в ответ.  
— Бармен, ты ко мне подкатываешь, что ли? — шутливо спросила она. — Знаешь, мне за такое обычно платят.  
— Ну, я кофе тоже обычно не просто так наливаю, — Гарри пожал плечами и, когда Тесса засомневалась, он вставил цветок ей за ухо. Он смотрелся очень мило в ее каштановых волосах. — Пошли. У меня наверняка еще даже выпечка осталась. Возможно.  
— Как ты управляешь баром с такой памятью? — со смешком спросила Тесса, вытерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Без понятия, — признался Гарри и повел ее внутрь.  
Это был не последний раз, когда он пригласил ее в бар. С тех пор Тесса осмелела и начала стоять довольно близко к задней двери. Поэтому всегда, как Гарри видел ее там с молчаливой просьбой во взгляде, он пускал ее внутрь. Ему нравился ее смех, нравилась ее нерешительная уверенность, которая очень быстро переросла в полную уверенность, хоть Гарри и забыл, как вообще это произошло.  
Он не помнил их первую встречу, как и все последующие. Кажется, Тессе это даже нравилось — напоминать ему. Наверно, это придавало ей уверенность, ведь именно она из них двоих была в здравом уме. Может быть, так она чувствовала себя сильнее. Или ей просто хотелось быть нужной.  
Когда однажды утром Тесса Симон — с вплетенными в волосы цветами — появилась в баре и жизнерадостно заявила Гарри, что он нанял ее, он принял это без всякий возражений, потому что память его как всегда подвела. Прямо с самого первого дня работы она показала себя отличным сотрудником: никогда не жаловалась на переработки, быстро выучила кассу, подружилась с клиентами, в чем сам Гарри так и не преуспел. С ее приходом в баре стало намного уютнее.  
Она была его другом, единственным другом, который был у Гарри в Греже. Она легко заводила с ним дружбу каждую новую неделю и никогда не заставляла его чувствовать себя неуютно из-за проблем с памятью. С ней было комфортно и тепло.  
В конце каждой недели он забывал об этом.  
* * *  
Трясущимися пальцами Гарри провел по шее, прямо по тому месту, где вампирша укусила его. Разодранная кожа уже давно срослась, оставив лишь метку поцелуя аристократа. Вокруг двух проколов кожа была слегка припухшей, а сами проколы шли сквозь кожу, плоть и прямо до артерии.  
Эти вампирские укусы были такими маленькими, но от них было столько проблем.  
— Когда заявится охотник на вампиров, ты его схватишь и будешь удерживать любым возможным способом, — начала отдавать команды вампирша, рассматривая потрескавшийся лак на своих ногтях. — А я вырву глотку этому ничтожеству.  
Гарри ничего не ответил, лишь посильнее надавил пальцами на вампирскую метку. Он все еще чувствовал свое сердце, но оно билось медленно, будто задыхалось. Оно до сих пор боролось с изменением.  
Клеточная структура вампиров сильной отличалась от человеческой. Все было завязано на магии и биологии и на чем угодно еще, что волшебники когда-то называли проклятьем, наказанием. Само название — темное существо — даже не подходило вампирам. Но волшебникам всегда было все равно.  
А вот вампиры думали иначе. Микроскопы и пробирки, алхимия, наука, химия… Сам Король Вампиров был одержим изучением тонкостей своего собственного существования — именно это способствовало продвижению технологии аристократов намного дальше всего того, чего достигли люди. Сотни, тысячи лет экспериментов, которые длились так долго, как жили сами вампиры.  
Гарри был участником этих экспериментов — чаще всего недобровольным. В конце концов, кто мог быть лучшим подопытным, чем тот... кто в итоге всегда выздоравливал?  
Так что он прекрасно знал во всех шокирующих подробностях, как происходило превращение человека в вампира. На самом деле вампиры не были мертвы — а именно так когда-то считали волшебники. У них билось сердце, но только в ночное время. Днем же вампиры и правда были как покойники — неподвижные и безжизненные. Они спали, пока не наступала ночь и не будила их. Сейчас была ранняя ночь, прошло меньше часа после заката.  
Гарри вздрогнул и наклонил голову, которая вдруг неприятно запульсировала. Вниз по позвоночнику пробежался холодок, словно мороз затянул поверхность пруда. Его нервная система медленно перестраивалась, подавляемая инфекцией.  
Вампирша окинула Гарри явно нетерпеливым взглядом.   
— Долго еще ты собрался шататься? Встань уже прямо! Как твоя госпожа, я не собираюсь терпеть бесполезное хныканье. Боже правый, ты ведь теперь аристократ!  
Гарри готов был рассмеяться, но не смог выдавить ни звука. Он чувствовал, что уже началось. Перестройка мозга завершилась, покалывание холода дошло до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах, все нервные клетки в его организме изменились. За всю его долгую жизнь Гарри обращали в вампира добрую дюжину раз. Он прекрасно знал, как проходил процесс. Он никогда не был приятным.  
Скоро вернуться воспоминания.  
Дрожа, Гарри опустился на колени. Он прислонился к барной стойке и стал ждать, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Вампирша что-то говорила, даже шипела, хватала его за волосы, пытаясь заставить подняться.  
А потом Гарри наконец-то вспомнил.  
* * *  
Джинни Уизли исчезла, когда ей не было и сорока, и больше ее никто никогда не видел. Гарри потратил пять лет, обыскивая каждый уголок планеты на предмет хоть чего-нибудь. А затем провел остаток столетия, думая, что следующий стук в дверь точно будет от нее, и она наконец вернется домой. Но этого так и не произошло.  
Молли Уизли умерла в девяносто восемь. Ее смерть была тихой и спокойной — в постели, в окружении семьи. Из всех близких Гарри она единственная умерла так мирно.  
Артур Уизли был зарезан в глухом переулке, когда ему было сто четырнадцать лет. Убийцу никогда не поймали, причины убийства так и не выяснили. Кто-то затаил злобу на уже глубоко пожилого человека, у которого не осталось ни влияния, ни власти.  
Невиллу Лонгботтому было пятьдесят девять, когда он умер. Или, по крайней мере, думали, что умер. Он был в Лондоне в то время, когда от города еще что-то оставалось.  
Луна Лавгуд умерла в шестьдесят один год. Никто никогда не понимал, как это произошло. Не было никакой видимой причины — она просто умерла.  
Рон Уизли умер в возрасте семидесяти четырех лет — его тело так и не нашли. Все прекрасно знали о приближении конца. Лондон не прекращали бомбить, желая стереть его с лица земли, воздушные налеты продолжались.  
Гермиона дожила до ста лет. Она была последней официально приведенной к присяге Министром магии. Она умерла в своей постели со следами от клыков на шее, а в полуобращенное тело был вогнан деревянный кол.  
К тому моменту их с Роном дети были уже мертвы. Роуз обратили в вампира, и ее пришлось убить, чтобы удержать от нападения на группу школьников. Хьюго посадили на кол вместе с еще двадцатью молодыми волшебниками, соорудив «памятник» на территории Азкабана. Король вампиров, естественно, отрицал свое участие в случившемся.  
Гарри испытал все — в него стреляли, вспарывали горло, взрывали. Впрочем, после бомбы он восстанавливался год. Он пережил войну с магглами, осаду магических существ. Он жил до тех пор, пока не осталась лишь горстка волшебников, и тогда Король вампиров потребовал их официальной капитуляции.  
А потом он пережил смерть последнего в своем роде, пока не остался единственным.  
* * *  
Где-то на краю сознания Гарри услышал собственный крик.  
* * *  
Он жил в Хогвартсе один очень долгое время — на протяжении целых веков, так долго, что в конце концов забыл мечтать о внешнем мире, а потом, пока не забыл бояться его. Однако вампиры его не забыли. К тому времени аристократия покорила Землю, заявила о себе и превратила ее народ в своих вассалов. Волшебные существа были их слугами. Люди...  
Человечество вернули в Средневековье, превратили в крепостных, рабов и скот. Вампиры начали воздействовать на биологические виды, привнося в них свои любимые черты и удаляя те, которые им не нравились. Уже тогда Король вампиров пытался искоренить любой потенциал к восстанию из самой ДНК человеческой расы. Конечно, это не работало вечно... но на несколько тысячелетий хватало.  
Осталось очень мало мест, где не обосновались вампиры. Они уже строили свои собственные города и империи, меняя Землю в соответствии со своими потребностями. Хотя Столицы даже еще не было в проекте, все были объединены под волей Священного Предка и его двора. Одно из немногих мест, на которое не претендовали вампиры, был древний магический замок Хогвартс.  
Гарри потратил сотни лет на создание магической защиты замка. Хогвартс тогда стоял в сиянии вечного солнца — самой простой и сильной защиты от аристократии. Территория была полностью избавлена от деревьев, от любого намека на тень, а сам замок поднят на высокий холм. Чтобы забраться на него, потребовалось бы несколько дней идти пешком, ведь ни одно транспортное средство не смогло бы там проехать. У подножия холма было Черное озеро, которое теперь стало настоящим рвом, наполненным кислотой. Плюс ко всему поверх замка толстым слоем лежали щиты, всех привидений Гарри наполнил магией, превратив их в могущественных призраков и полтергейстов. Каждая статуя теперь могла двигаться, а доспехи встали на защиту замка. Даже портреты были способны убить.  
Но ничто из этого в конечном итоге не имело значения, если ты добровольно покинул убежище. А Гарри именно это и сделал.  
Королю вампиров потребовалось меньше двух лет, чтобы поймать его.  
Гарри провел тысячу лет на принудительной службе у дворянства. Сначала Король вампиров был таким радушным, даже сочувствующим ко всему, что случилось с людьми Гарри.   
— Такой великий народ, как же жаль, — говорил он, обращаясь с Гарри как с самым почетным гостем.  
Но потом, когда Гарри попытался уйти, Священный Предок запер его. К тому моменту он выяснил слабости, которые были у Гарри — его память, его человечность и тот факт, что, в отличие от вампиров, Гарри не становился более могущественным с возрастом. Он ведь даже не был истинным бессмертным — он просто не оставался мертвым. Король вампиров исследовал этот феномен, проведя практически пятьсот лет систематически убивая Гарри разными изощренными способами в поисках ответа.  
Гарри так и не позволил всплыть правде. Смерть и их страшные маленькие беседы в загробной жизни он оставил при себе, как бы жутко это ни звучало. Единственное, чем не обладал Король вампиров, — это властью над смертью. Он не мог вернуть мертвых к жизни, он не знал этого секрета.  
Гарри даже не мог представить весь тот ужас, который бы обрушился на мир, обернись все иначе. Он прикусывал себе язык сотни тысяч раз и молчал.  
Поэтому он умирал сотни тысяч раз.  
* * *  
— Да что с тобой не так?! — разъяренно зарычала вампирша и так сильно ударила Гарри по лицу, что он отлетел к дальнему краю барной стойки и чуть не завалился за нее.  
У Гарри перед глазами все заволокло красным. Он почему-то подумал, то это были слезы. Спустя секунду над ним нависла вампирша, яростно сверкнув красными глазами. На ее руках и шее была кровь. Чересчур гротескно.   
Гарри впервые посмотрел на нее осмысленным взглядом. Она выглядела так молодо. Ей могло быть около девятнадцати, когда ее укусили, и с тех пор вряд ли прошло и вполовину столько же лет. Гарри даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел настолько слабого вампира — и эта женщина убила его.   
— Ты часть аристократии, жалкое ничтожество! — зарычала она. — Веди себя подобающе и прекрати скулить!  
Гарри опять посмотрел на нее и вдруг начал смеяться. Беспомощно, срывая дыхание, которое застревало в горле и пузырилось кровью.   
— Т-ты думаешь, что ты часть аристократии? Ты… ты маленькая девочка! Ты просто чертова маленькая девочка… и ты думаешь, что ты часть аристократии?  
— Что? — взъярилась вампирша. — Да как смеешь ты!..  
Она опять ударила его, а Гарри продолжал смеяться...  
* * *  
Он не сбежал из заточения Короля вампиров — он ему просто надоел. Тот назвал его необъяснимым выродком природы и оставил гнить на дне камеры.  
Гарри умирал от голода четырнадцать раз и дважды истекал кровью, прежде чем ему наконец-то удалось пробиться сквозь стенки камеры, а затем выкопать несколько сотен футов земли до поверхности. Он понимал, что Король вампиров позволил ему это — знал, что происходит, но не остановил.  
Гарри ушел на сломанных ногах, с кровоточащими пальцами, и даже по сей день это было похоже на пустую, бессмысленную победу. Даже когда к нему возвращались воспоминания, он все равно не мог вспомнить всего, что происходило с ним в лабораториях Короля вампиров. Но штука в том, что это не имело значения. Он исцелился. Это заняло десятилетия, столетия, но все его раны исцелились — все, что вложил Король вампиров, ушло, все, что он вынул, выросло.   
В действительности ничего уже не имело значения. Магия, которую знал Гарри, исчезла. Вампиры так или иначе подчинили ее своей воле. И хоть Гарри все еще мог ее использовать как и раньше, какой в этом был смысл? Волшебников не осталось, человечество почти себя уничтожило. Во всяком случае, вампирам удалось их спасти от вымирания, запустив свои отвратительные программы по разведению.  
Так как Королю вампиров больше не было дела до Гарри, для остальных вампиров он стал обычным человеком. Если он подвергался нападению, то это было потому, что в его венах текла кровь. Он был уже простым человеком, а не Мальчиком-который-выжил, Старейшиной магии, последним Лордом Магии и, наконец, последним волшебником. Он стал всего лишь добычей, как и все остальные люди.  
Конечно, сначала Гарри пытался. Каждый раз, как человечество предпринимало попытки восстать против своих лордов-вампиров, он брал их оружие, объединял армии… и погибал за общее дело. Но после нескольких тысячелетий смертельных неудач...  
В конце концов, его память ухудшилась до такой степени, что ему было не просто все равно — в конце концов он просто больше не мог.  
Исключением, конечно, становились те отвратительные моменты, когда какой-нибудь глупый вампир решал укусить его и сделать частью знаменитой аристократии. И тогда через какое-то время вся память возвращалась у нему.  
* * *  
— Ты бесполезный, жалкий кусок!..  
Когда вампирша опять потянулась к нему, чтобы ударить, Гарри схватил ее за запястье… и сломал его.  
На бар резко опустилась тишина, в которой было слышно эхо хруста ломающихся костей. Вампирша нелепо уставилась на свою руку, согнутую под странным углом и до сих пор зажатую в чужой ладони. Гарри облизал губы, похоже, порезавшись о клыки. У вампиров почти не текла кровь, но даже этой капельки было достаточно.  
Достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал жажду.  
— Гребаная вампирская физиология, — пробормотал Гарри со вздохом. Когда вампирша в его хватке начала дергаться, он опустил на нее любопытный взгляд, задумавшись.  
— Отпусти меня, кретин! — завизжала она. — Я твоя госпожа и приказываю немедленно отпустить меня!   
Она напустила на себя высокомерие аристократов, но у нее не хватало сил поддерживать его. Кто бы ни обратил ее, он либо просто понятия не имел, что делал, либо умышленно сделал это плохо. Ей оставили достаточно свободной воли, чтобы претендовать на превосходство, при этом не имея его.  
— Ты что творишь?! Я приказываю тебе отпустить меня! — закричала вампирша и попыталась достать Гарри второй рукой, которую он тоже поймал, тут же сломав. А вампирша даже не пыталась исцелиться.  
Гарри не знал, что ему теперь было с ней делать. Она слабо трепыхалась в его хватке, которая была бы сильной для человека, но ведь она была вампиром. Даже новообращенный вампир был сильнее ее.  
Гарри покачал головой и поднялся с колен, потянув вампиршу за собой, когда на двери звякнул колокольчик.  
Ди.  
— Это он, это охотник на вампиров! Я приказываю тебе убить его! — закричала вампирша. — Убей его, сделай это!  
Гарри посмотрел на Ди, чье лицо не выражало совершенно никаких эмоций, когда он посмотрел на Гарри в ответ. На его грудь, шею, рот. Гарри знал, что видел Ди: кровь, метки укуса, клыки. Все было предельно ясно.  
Ди же… совершенно не изменился. То же красивое лицо, длинные волосы, отсутствие эмоций. На нам даже одежда была такая же: шляпа, плащ, тот же обтягивающий кожаный костюм. Взгляд не мог выцепить ничего нового. Все было таким, как и прежде. Вплоть до самой последней ресницы.  
— Привет, Ди, — сказал Гарри. — Давно не виделись.  
Гарри задумался на мгновение, покраснели его глаза или нет. Он не был уверен, почему иногда это происходило после обращения, а иногда — нет. Возможно, это зависело от силы обратившего его вампира.  
— Гарри, — наконец-то заговорил Ди. Голос его был похож на вечную мерзлоту — глубокий и обжигающе холодный. — Тебя укусили. Опять.  
— Ага, опять, — согласился Гарри, совершенно игнорируя брыкающуюся вампиршу. Он улыбнулся. Вся эта ситуация была почти забавной, потому что казалась такой знакомой. — И ты опять меня убьешь?  
Черты лица Ди словно затвердели. Он ничего не ответил, лишь крепче сжал рукоять меча. В холодном свете лезвие блестело остро и холодно. Гарри хорошо помнил этот клинок, каждый его ледяной дюйм.  
Он был направлен прямо в его сердце.  
Сколько ностальгии.


	5. Chapter 5

Байернмот был очень похож на любой другой город, в котором жил Гарри. Меньше, чем Грежа, но такой же бедный. Там было около двух тысяч человек, которые существовали в основном за счет торговли скотом, лошадьми-киборгами и довольно редкими машинами на газу. В целом, ничего особенного — обычный город Фронтира.  
Гарри оказался в Байернмоте совершенно случайно. Впрочем, именно это с ним обычно и происходило, когда он решал в очередной раз переехать. Как только он попадал в город, то думал, что это было именно то место, куда он ехал. Он начинал искать работу, место, где мог ненавязчиво провести очередные десять лет, прежде чем опять съехать.  
Так уж случилось, что в Байернмоте недавно погибло очень много людей в результате нападения оборотней, и поэтому возникла нехватка рабочих. Гарри начал трудиться на ферме, занимаясь различным генетически модифицированным скотом, в основном коровами. Молоко, как правило, было самым дешевым и легкодоступным источником кальция и белка во Фронтире, так что на большинстве ферм именно поголовье коров было самым многочисленным.   
Его уволили после того, как выяснилось, что он доил одну и ту же корову четыре раза в день, совершенно забыв, что он уже делал это раньше. А бедное животное страдало, так как просто не могло выдать желаемую Поттером норму, которую он уже получил.  
Следующей работой Гарри было обслуживание столов в местном баре, но очень скоро его понизили до обычного мойщика посуды. Ему хватало на оплату квартиры и еду в течение пары месяцев, пока его память не стала совсем плохой. Хозяин бара решил заменить его кем-то понадежней и при этом совершенно не стеснялся в выражениях, говоря о недостатках Гарри, когда выгонял его.  
Если подумать, Гарри, наверно, именно после работы в этом баре решил позже обустроить Котел.  
Гарри устроился в местную школу уборщиком, когда однажды утром учитель двух младших классов был найден мертвым. Директор школы предпочла не тратить деньги на поиск нового сотрудника и решила воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией в свою пользу.  
— Ты ведь не совсем уж бесполезный, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что ты можешь читать, писать и складывать маленькие числа. Этого вполне хватит. — Никто не смог бы обвинить ее в чрезмерной заботе.  
Так Гарри и стал учителем. У него была цела куча заметок-записок и директор, которая зорко следила, чтобы он совсем уж не портачил. К счастью, другие учителя прониклись ситуацией и поддерживали его по мере возможностей. С их помощью Гарри составил точный список того, что нужно было охватить, а потом вычеркивал пройденные темы — так он следил за ходом событий. Тем не менее, в его состоянии учитель из него был тот еще.  
Ученики никогда не переставали этим пользоваться. Они со всей честностью говорили ему, что он обещал им сладости, если они выполняли какое-либо задание или просто так. Они утверждали, что он отменил занятие или что они уже прошли определенную тему, хотя это было не так. В конечном итоге Гарри был вынужден отследить всех лжецов и развесить на всех возможных местах, недоступных детям, заметки «Никогда не верь никому из них».   
В целом ему нравилось преподавать. Он был ужасен в этом и наверняка успел загубить зачатки знаний у всех этих бедных детей, которые прошли через его уроки в течение четырех лет, пока он был в школе, но это было интересно. Это бодрило его и держало в тонусе, но вот повторить подобный опыт он бы ни за что не осмелился.  
А потом дети начали пропадать. Первым оказался замкнутый мальчик, у которого совсем не было друзей и над кем, как Гарри подумал, наверняка издевались, пока сам Гарри это просто забывал. Все были уверены, что мальчик сбежал из дома. И думали так до тех пор, пока через три дня не исчез еще один ребенок, а еще через три дня — третий, а потом еще и еще.  
Было время, когда Гарри переживал о таких вещах. Он первым проявлял инициативу, предлагал помощь совершенно незнакомым людям. Когда-то правильные поступки что-то значили.  
Но время все потрепало. Каждый, кого он когда-либо спасал, рано или поздно умирал в результате болезни, несчастного случая, убийства или просто в силу возраста. Это происходило всегда. И через сто лет, двести… никто их не вспоминал. Особенно Гарри.  
Так что сейчас он обычно не вмешивался. Проще всего было не обращать внимание. Но даже если он забывал о потерях и смертях, они все равно находили его и выворачивали наизнанку. Чувство потери терзает человека куда дольше, чем он испытывает радость успеха. Это заложено в него природой.  
Попавшие под удар дети не были его детьми, но они были его учениками. Он мог не знать никого из них, мог забывать их имена и достижения каждый день и каждую неделю, но они все еще оставались его учениками, они были под его ответственностью. И даже Гарри был не каменный. Пока, по крайней мере.  
В совершенно нелепой попытке выяснить, что случилось с детьми, он в конце концов наткнулся на Ди, хотя поначалу все вышло как-то смазано. Гарри не знал, что мэр города обнаружил одного из детей, чье тело было совершенно обескровлено. Не знал он и того, что для этого уже наняли охотника на вампиров.  
Гарри и Ди не заметили друг друга, пройдя мимо, когда Гарри шел по следу одного из пропавших учеников, воспользовавшись указующим заклинанием. А Ди шел как раз к нему, чтобы поговорить об исчезновениях, потому что всех детей объединяла только учеба в классе Гарри.   
Кажется, Ди судьбой было предначертано подозревать Гарри в чем угодно каждый раз, когда они встречались.  
* * *  
Гарри смотрел на Ди, ожидая, что тот что-нибудь сделает. Ди, видимо, выбрал похожую тактику. В итоге никто из них вообще не двигался.  
— Ну, — Гарри перевел взгляд на меч, направленный прямо в его сердце. Вампирша в его хватке опять завизжала от ярости и завозилась, попытавшись вырваться, но когда у нее ничего не вышла, она пнула Гарри коленом прямо в промежность.  
Тот едва смог устоять на ногах.  
— Отпусти меня, отпусти, отпусти! — опять закричала вампирша и попыталась снова ударить. — Я тебя прикончу, вырву горло!  
— Леди, — прохрипел Гарри, — угомонитесь, черт возьми. Никого вы здесь не убьете.  
Ди смерил его невозмутимым взглядом.  
— Она не может тобой командовать.  
— Эм, ну да, мало кто из вампиров может, — как-то рассеянно заметил Гарри, а потом нахмурился, добавив: — Она слишком слабая.  
— Как ты смеешь… какая наглость… немедленно отпусти меня, жалкая деревенщина!.. — завопила вампирша и чуть не боднула Гарри головой в своих истерических попытках вырваться. — Отпусти меня. Приказываю тебе немедленно меня отпустить!  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Гарри у Ди.  
Ди долго молчал, разглядывая Гарри — а вампирша все не оставляла попыток освободиться, — и лицо его при этом было все таким же — словно выточенным из камня, совершенно нечитаемым. Когда он наконец-то посмотрел на вампиршу, выражение его ни на йоту не изменилось.  
— Ее спутники мертвы, — сказал он. — Она последняя. И она тебя укусила.  
— Ты… ты убил его? — вампирша вдруг перестала дергаться. — Ты убил Геварта?  
Ди лишь бесстрастно уставился в ответ.  
— Ты убил моего мужа и моего господина, — прошептала она и, издав яростный вой, начала с удвоенной силой извиваться в удерживающих ее руках, словно дикое животное. Она ударила лбом по подбородку Гарри и с силой надавила на ноги, делала все возможное, чтобы он ее отпустил.  
— Подожди-ка, — нахмурился Гарри, чуть отодвинувшись от нее. — Тот вампир… не был твоим мужем?  
— Мотылек, — опередил вампиршу Ди.  
— Сукин сын! — закричала та. Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как его рука стала мокрой от крови — это сломанные кости запястья вампирши порвали кожу.  
Гарри бестолково уставился на капающую сквозь пальцы кровь, а потом посмотрел на Ди, который окинул его холодным взглядом. Гарри слегка наклонил голову, но Ди даже глазом не моргнул, поэтому Гарри пожал плечами и отпустил вампиршу.  
Словно одержимая, она бросилась на Ди, подняв совершенно бесполезные руки, будто желая вонзить в него когти. Ди всего на секунду сощурился, мимолетно скользнув по Гарри, прежде чем переключил внимание на беснующуюся вампиршу.  
Всего лишь один взмах холодного металла в пыльном баре — и она была мертва.  
Гарри даже не мог сказать, что ему было жаль. Возможно, если только немного, потому что теперь между ним и Ди не было никаких преград. Гладкий изогнутый клинок был снова направлен прямо ему в сердце. Гарри по опыту знал, что Ди был быстрее него. И если он опять захочет пронзить его сердце, то ничто его не остановит.  
— Я уже убивал тебя, — сказал Ди, игнорируя труп у своих ног. — Как ты здесь оказался?  
Гарри задумался на мгновение, но потом со вздохом провел ладонью по шее, прямо по тому месту, где была метка.   
— Некоторые намного настойчивее тебя задавали мне этот вопрос на протяжении сотен лет, и я им не ответил. С чего бы мне говорить тебе? — спросил он. — Смерть — худшее, что ты можешь сделать со мной, но это меньшее, от чего я буду страдать.  
Ди опасно прищурился, и Гарри приготовился к удару. Что же, если Ди захочет пытать его ради получения информации, то он будет таким не первым. Впрочем, Гарри сильно сомневался в успехе.  
Ди слегка опустил меч, который смотрел теперь на живот. Гарри поднял руки, раскрыл ладони и криво улыбнулся, приготовившись к удару. Он знал, что это не убьет его. Да, будет больно, но Гарри мог это стерпеть.  
Но удара так и не последовало. Вместо этого Ди выпрямился, сразу же расслабившись, и отвел меч в сторону, скинув с него остатки крови. Через секунду меч уже был в ножнах.  
Гарри любопытно наклонил голову к плечу.  
— В этот раз ты не помешан на крови, — полувопросительно заметил Ди.  
Гарри задумчиво коснулся пальцами поцелуя аристократа.  
— Хм, нет, — признал он и посмотрел на труп на полу. — Но она всего лишь убила меня и обратила.  
— Всего лишь, — медленно повторил Ди.  
— Всего лишь, — Гарри кивнул, опустив руку и оглядевшись по сторонам. Ущерб был невелик, она ничего особо не сломала, только немного потрепала барную стойку, но…  
Но его обратили в вампира. И даже если бы он и мог это пережить, то вряд будет в состоянии и дальше управлять баром.   
— Вот же хрень, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я бы сейчас с удовольствием выпил, но я больше не могу усваивать алкоголь. Хочешь что-нибудь? — спросил он, повернувшись к рядам бутылок. — Я мог бы получить удовольствие даже просто наблюдая, как ты пьешь.  
Ди опять промолчал — ну естественно, — и Гарри с очередным вздохом оставил бутылки в покое. Развернувшись, он пошел за оставленной на полу Старшей палочкой.   
Ненавистный кусок дерева загудел в его пальцах, зазудел желанием, чтобы его использовали.  
— Скажи мне, — в повисшей тишине раздался голос Ди.  
Гарри рассматривал палочку. Он ломал эту чертову вещь ровно столько же раз, сколько ломал себя, он ее жег, топил в чане с кислотой. Но она все равно возвращалась к нему, как и любой другой Дар, стоило лишь немного сконцентрироваться.  
— Я умираю и возвращаюсь назад, — просто ответил Гарри. — Вот и все.  
— Как человек, — тихо вставил Ди.  
Гарри скосил на него взгляд и заткнул Старшую палочку за пояс, зацепив ее одним из утолщений на основании.  
— Как человек, — согласился он. — Глупый, умалишенный, страдающий амнезией человек.  
Ди опять промолчал.  
— Ну? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись к нему. — Убьешь меня, чтобы узнать? Поверь, ты будешь не первым.  
Ди подошел ближе, перешагнув через труп. Он продолжал молчать, поэтому Гарри оставалось только ждать. Он прожил уже больше десяти тысяч лет — он мог подождать.  
Ди поднял руку — левую руку. Гарри недоуменно вскинул брови, потому что Ди даже оружие не держал. Что он собирался сделать? Хотел остановить Гарри, как какую-то испуганную лошадь? Не похоже, что Гарри нужно было останавливать...  
Кожа на ладони Ди зашевелилась, и там появилось лицо, которое смотрело прямо на Гарри.  
— Ну? — сказало оно. — Это нечто, правда?  
Гарри распахнул глаза, а Ди сделал еще один шаг.  
«Это... определенно что-то новое», — удивленно подумал Гарри. Он не сдвинулся с места, но больше из-за любопытства, чем какой-то показной смелости. А Ди подходил все ближе и ближе, пока не положил руку ему на грудь.  
Лицо обнюхало Гарри, вдохнув так глубоко, что Гарри даже почувствовал натяжение рубашки.   
— Вампир, — произнесло существо. — Новообращенный, пропитанный кровью. Но я не чувствую на нем никаких чар.  
— Что это? — спросил Гарри, подавив желание потереть грудь.  
Ди, нахмурившись, убрал ладонь и опустил руку.  
— Если я тебя убью, ты умрешь и станешь человеком, — сказал он. — Скажи, почему я не должен этого делать.  
— Почему? — удивленно уточнил Гарри. — Зачем тебе нужна причина, чтобы не убивать меня? Можно ведь просто это сделать. Ты охотник на вампиров, я — вампир, все довольно ясно, не так ли?   
Левое веко Ди едва заметно дернулось.  
— Хм? — Гарри наклонился ближе. Неужели он почти добился хоть какой-то реакции. — В прошлый раз с моим убийством у тебя не было никаких проблем.  
— В прошлый раз ты убил полную комнату людей.  
Гарри нахмурился. Сначала они убили его, но он сомневался, что это сошло бы за оправдание.  
— Так в этом все дело? В том, что сейчас я до сих пор никого не убил? Я убивал людей раньше.  
— И за них я уже убил тебя, — ответил Ди и наконец-то моргнул. — И убью еще раз, если потребуется.  
— Какой же ты очаровашка, — Гарри со вздохом покачал головой. — Я не могу назвать причину, по которой ты не должен меня убивать. Ее просто нет. Да и мне все равно, в общем-то.  
Выражение лица Ди осталось совершенно бесстрастным, но почему-то при этом он казался удивленным.   
* * *  
— Гарри Поттер. Ты учитель в первом и втором классе?  
Гарри поднял глаза от бумаг, которые листал. В дверях стоял странный высокий мужчина, одетый во все черное.  
— Ага… Это… это я, — сказал Гарри и вдруг зевнул. — Простите, не спал всю ночь. Чем могу помочь, мистер?..  
— Ди, — ответил незнакомец, шагнув в класс. — Я охотник на вампиров. Меня наняли ради поисков пропавших детей.  
Гарри устало моргнул, а затем покачал головой.   
— Охотник на вампиров? Но… уже что-то известно? Выяснили, что в этом замешан вампир?  
Охотник на вампиров мгновение разглядывал его.  
— Можешь рассказать мне о детях?  
— Эм, — Гарри почесал шею. Кто бы ни направил этого мужчину к нему, он был идиотом. — Да не особо, к сожалению. Вы можете посмотреть на их записи, если хотите, но я не смогу отличить одного ребенка от другого.  
Ди неопределенно уставился в ответ.  
— Раннее слабоумие, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я мало что помню о прошлой неделе, не говоря уже о том, с кем я тогда встречался. У меня есть список посещаемости, имена и тому подобное, но это все, что я могу вам дать.  
— Я возьму, — сказал мужчина, и Гарри вытащил список посещаемости из ящика. На нем было много пометок, а перед некоторыми именами была маленькая буква «П».  
П для Пропавший.  
Ди посмотрел в список, а потом опять на Гарри.  
— Дайру Алане нашли. Мертвой.  
Гарри поднял на него глаза, но так и не смог изобразить хоть какое-то подобие шока.  
— Ясно, — только и смог выдавить он и закрыл лицо рукой.  
Какой несчастный маленький городок. Казалось, что тут кто-то умирал буквально через день. Мужчины, женщины, дети — все они умирали. Это случалось так часто, что даже он заметил.  
— Где ты был вчера ночью?  
Гарри встрепенулся.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ты говорил про бессонную ночь. Сюда я приходил, но тебя не было. Где ты был?  
Гарри уставился на бесстрастное лицо под широкополой шляпой.  
— Я… в миле к югу от города есть старые руины. Я пошел туда искать детей.  
— Почему?  
— Они… мои ученики, Я несу за них ответственность, — ответил Гарри, слегка нахмурившись. — Я их учитель. Наверно, самый худший учитель из тех, что когда-либо у них был и будет. Но я хотя бы стараюсь.  
— Почему руины?  
Гарри потер лоб и отвернулся. Действительно, при чем здесь руины.  
— Вполне подходящее место. Хотя сомневаюсь, что я там что-то нашел.  
— Сомневаешься?  
— Я… не помню, — Гарри со вздохом покачал головой. — У меня с собой был блокнот, но я ничего не записал. Так что вряд ли я что-то увидел или нашел.  
Ди смерил его холодным взглядом, а потом опустил список с учениками на стол. К тому моменту, как Гарри очнулся от ступора, Ди уже ушел.  
* * *  
— Сейчас ты помнишь, — медленно сказал Ди. — Будучи человеком — нет.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Я стар. Человеческий мозг не приспособлен справляться с тем, что у меня в голове — оно перегружает все связи, разрывает их на части. Знания все еще на месте, но у меня нет к ним доступа. А вот мозг вампира устроен крепче — в нем в десять раз больше нейронов в целом, и они структурированы иначе.  
Ди медленно моргнул.  
— Ага, — ответил Гарри на незаданный очевидный вопрос. — Будучи вампиром, я помню. Однако все недостатки сильно перевешивают это слабое преимущество. Ты дампир, ты должен понимать.  
Черты лица Ди заострились.  
— В любом случае, это временно, — Гарри отвернулся. — Через семь лет я опять стану человеком, — он криво усмехнулся. Да и вряд ли он сможет протянуть так долго. Его или убьют, или он умрет от голода через пару месяцев. И к лучшему, потому что последний год выздоровления от вампиризма это то еще сомнительное удовольствие.  
— Как?  
Гарри вздохнул и ничего не ответил.  
Ди решил испробовать другую тактику.  
— Сколько раз ты проходил через это?  
Если считать те разы, когда Гарри действительно пробыл в качестве вампира так долго, что это можно было считать жизнью, а не когда его обращали и убивали, обращали и убивали…  
— Около дюжины.  
В помещении повисла тишина. Гарри чувствовал на своей шее чужой взгляд.  
Гарри тревожно посмотрел на Ди. Он знал, что должно было произойти, но почему-то все шло по-другому. Почему Ди до сих пор его не убил? Гарри чувствовал в нем любопытство, интерес к чему-то новому и совсем немного… беспокойства.  
Ди, такой холодный и неприступный, казался честным человеком. Но вот читать его было так же просто, как и кирпичную стену. Прошло слишком много времени с прошлого раза, когда кто-то узнал о «возможностях» Гарри и при этом не захотел тут же его располосовать, чтобы понять, как все работало.  
Ди в конце концов отвернулся от Гарри и посмотрел на лежащий на полу бара труп. Гарри с любопытством проследил за его взглядом. Она все еще была там, медленно заливая все вокруг кровью. Бедная женщина — какую бы сделку она ни заключила, она определенно не рассчитала силы.  
— В тот раз, когда я убил тебя, ты пил кровь тех людей?  
Гарри облокотился на барную стойку и пожал плечами.  
— Может быть, — признал он, все еще смотря на мертвую вампиршу и думая, какая у нее была жизнь, что привела ее к такому ужасному концу.  
— Ты сделаешь это снова? — Ди продолжал смотреть на него.  
— Если я скажу «нет», ты мне поверишь? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — Вампир, который клянется не пить кровь. Довольно забавно, не находишь? Да и как будто мое слово вообще хоть что-то значит.  
— Некоторые аристократы не пили кровь.  
— Я не аристократ, — фыркнул Гарри. — У меня нет доступа к тысячелетним технологиям и всем богатствам, которые с этим связаны. Я не могу синтезировать кровь из ничего. Я просто заморю себя голодом.   
Ди бросил на него мимолетный взгляд из-под шляпы и отвернулся.  
— Да.  
— Что? — Гарри недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Твое слово, — продолжил Ди, — оно имеет значение.  
* * *  
Следующей ночью Гарри снова пошел искать детей — что еще ему оставалось делать? Было так много пропавших, и хотя он даже не мог вспомнить их лица, школа имела для него основополагающее значение, которое не утратило свою силу даже спустя тысячи лет.   
Указующее заклинание опять вело Гарри к руинам. Именно туда он и направился, натыкаясь на неровные, покрытые мхом камни.   
— Тебя здесь быть не должно, — раздался холодный глубокий голос.  
— Как раз именно здесь я и должен быть, — проворчал Гарри. Единственная причина, по которой он не проклял сейчас охотника на вампиров, был маленький набросок шляпы в записной книжке. Удивительно точный набросок.  
— Это не место для школьного учителя, — мрачно настаивал Ди.  
— Как и для детей, — не уступал Гарри. Он обо что-то ударил палец на ноге, и от всех мыслей о расследовании этого дела у него гудело в голове, но он закусил удила и не собирался отступать, пока не найдет детей или умрет в попытках. — Никакой остряк, да еще и неместный, не может указывать, что я могу делать, а что — нет. Это мои ученики, и я позабочусь, чтобы они вернулись домой, черт возьми.  
Ди даже в лице не изменился.   
— А если они мертвы? — резко спросил он.  
— Тогда я верну их домой в мешках для трупов! — огрызнулся Гарри и пошел дальше, тихо ругаясь: — Вот же мерзавец. Пытается заставить меня не делать мою работу...   
Несколько секунд Ди просто смотрел ему вслед с абсолютно каменным выражением лица, а потом тихой тенью последовал за ним к руинам.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри оказался в довольно интересном положении. Хоть он и не стал вдруг опять человеком, а Ди продолжал буравить его мрачным взглядом, было совсем не похоже, что тот собирался его убить. И, честно говоря, сам Гарри даже не знал, как ему стоило поступить.  
Было время, когда он очень долго жил, будучи вампиром. Обычно это происходило из-за того, что его совершенно случайно обращали те, кто вообще не собирался этого делать, и поэтому они просто оставляли его медленно гнить. Последний раз вообще можно было не считать: он умер, обратился, а потом его убил Ди. И все это произошло буквально в течение часа.  
И вот сейчас, когда во время его превращения кто-то был с ним рядом — даже если этим кем-то был охотник на вампиров, — ...это было в новинку.  
Ди наконец-то отмер. Он поднял руку, и Гарри сначала показалось, что он опять потянулся к мечу. Но вместо этого Ди достал откуда-то из складок своего длинного темного плаща нечто твердое и достаточно маленькое, что оно уместилось в ладони.  
Это была капсула из прозрачного стекла, закупоренная такой же стеклянной крышкой. И она до краев была заполнена чем-то ярко-красным.   
Гарри облокотился о барную стойку и положил подбородок на ладонь, наблюдая, как Ди поставил капсулу на стол между ними. Стекло ярко и чисто блестело в полумраке бара.  
— Качество? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Наивысшее, — ответил Ди и, посмотрев прямо на Поттера, добавил: — Ты знаешь об уровнях качества крови.  
Гарри был там, когда Король вампиров их изобрел.  
Ничего не сказав, он взял капсулу и покрутил ее между пальцев. Стекло было абсолютно гладким. На нем не было ни клейма производителя, ни хоть какой-нибудь другой отличительной метки — ничего, что мог бы увидеть Гарри. Возможно, что-то было выгравировано на молекулярном уровне, настолько маленькое, подвластное только машине.  
Тот факт, что на стекле могла быть недоступная для глаз вампира метка, говорил о многом. Синтетическая кровь высочайшего качества — та, в которой от человеческой крови было собрано все, что нужно вампиру, и заключено в минимального объема капсулу… она стоило очень дорого на черном рынке.  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри, поставив капсулу обратно на стол. — Это одна из тех вещей, которую я никогда не мог себе позволить. Даже если бы я и знал, где это можно было купить, у меня не хватило бы денег даже на самую низкокачественную дозу. Ты где это взял?  
У того, кто продал синтетическую кровь охотнику на вампиров, было шикарное оборудование, которое мог иметь только кто-то из старой аристократии, и он умел им пользоваться… Все эти три фактора вместе найти было крайне сложно, если вообще реально.  
Ди ничего не ответил, продолжая буравить его взглядом.  
Гарри обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, а потом опустил взгляд на капсулу. Если бы у Поттера был доступ к синтетической крови и достаточно денег, чтобы покупать ее в неограниченном количестве...  
У него не было ни того, ни другого. Как же хорошо было раньше с валютой в Магическом мире. Сейчас же золото практически не имело ценности. Вампиры ввели монеты из своих собственных металлических сплавов, и новое человеческое правительство имитировало их максимально похоже, но все-таки не смогло воспроизвести полностью. А вот золото...  
Золото являлось одним из старейших благородных металлов — не только в химии, но и в магии. Оно не изнашивалось, не поддавалось коррозии, и его нельзя было зачаровывать. Ни магия вампиров, ни другие силы, которые они попытались использовать позже, не могли повлиять на него.  
В конце своего падения даже волшебники носили на шее золотые и серебряные кресты. Вампиры позаботились о том, чтобы золото и серебро — как и кресты — ушли в прошлое, вытравив всю историю Старого Мира. И с тех пор...  
Гарри опять нахмурился, смотря на капсулу с кровью. Синтетическая кровь любого качества стоила тысячи даласов. Возможно, он смог бы купить одну или две дозы от продажи бара и всего, чем он успел обрасти во время жизни в Греже.  
— Выпей, — вдруг сказал Ди.  
Вот же черт.   
— А тебе она не нужна? — спросил Гарри, чуть отпрянув.  
— У меня еще есть, — ответил Ди. — Тебя истощили и обратили. Выпей.  
Гарри сжал ладони в кулаки и отодвинулся еще немного, подальше от искушения.  
Сейчас он мог контролировать голод, потому что последние несколько лет в принципе ел плохо. Он вспомнил, что в баре дела шли не очень, и холодильник в его квартирке наверху большую часть времени стоял практически пустой. Гарри привык к перманентному чувству голода.  
Но предложение Ди...  
Бар пропах кровью. Большая часть принадлежала Гарри, и он был весь обляпан ею. Часть крови залила пол, и хоть она уже начала подсыхать, это все еще была кровь. А еще можно было почувствовать приторно-горький аромат крови вампирши, труп которой так и лежал в темно-красной луже. Может, кровь Гарри была и там.  
Жажда поднималась откуда-то изнутри, накрывая Гарри, словно зияющая пустота. Его рот в один миг пересох, а горло запульсировало от боли и желания.  
Гарри прижал ладонь ко рту в попытке обуздать жажду, но даже после всех этих ужасных лет, когда он был вампиром… он не мог этого сделать. Он уже чувствовал, как под верхней губой растут клыки.  
Ди наблюдал, как Гарри боролся сам с собой… а потом взял капсулу. Гарри проглотил готовый вырваться рык и угрюмо посмотрел на Ди, дыша сквозь пальцы как можно медленнее. Какая-то часть его хотела наброситься на Ди и вырвать треклятую склянку. Но, конечно… конечно, это была всего лишь проверка.  
Ди не мог так просто отдать ему кровь.  
Мерлин, как же он хотел пить, есть, и это все было прямо перед ним — только протяни руку. Если он будет достаточно быстрым, если успеет схватить, то тогда...  
Ди откупорил капсулу, и Гарри почти застонал. Запах синтетической крови был не такой, как у настоящей — он был лучше, намного насыщеннее. Изобретенная вампирами для вампиров, синтетическая кровь предназначалась для того, чтобы соблазнять, искушать и удовлетворять все их потребности. И, Мордред, она это делала.  
Ди медленно поставил открытую капсулу перед Гарри, которому пришлось отшатнуться, чтобы немедленно ее не схватить.  
— Через две минуты после открытия она испортится, — предостерег Ди. — Мне она сейчас не нужна. Бери.  
Гарри подавился вздохом.  
— Какого черта ты от меня хочешь? — заскулил он и покачал головой, попытавшись отвести взгляд от крови. Но не смог. Он был просто не способен на это.  
Ди какое-то время молчал, переведя взгляд с Поттера на капсулу, а потом на мертвую вампиршу.  
— Выпей, — повторил он.  
Гарри едва смог сдержать очередной скулеж.  
* * *  
Когда Гарри впервые превратили в вампира, это было одновременно случайно и не случайно. Это был никому не известный вампир, даже не низший аристократ, и Гарри сомневался, что он понял, на кого напал и что сделал. Он просто хотел получить славу и почет за убийство волшебника.  
Это было после войны. В первые дни упадка волшебников, но до фактической Губительной Блокады, которая истощила их. Тогда еще надеялись договориться о каком-нибудь мирном урегулировании, найти компромисс между новой властью и старыми обидами. Это было тяжелое время, полное интриг и напряженной политики — и закулисной тактики, — но у них все еще оставалась надежда на победу.  
Когда волшебников было много, магические существа не чувствовали себя настолько уверенно, чтобы нападать в лоб при дневном свете. Только в тенях, скрытно, они били в спину, а не в зубы. Отчасти именно из-за этого волшебники до сих пор надеялись. Благодаря этому мнимому превосходству они чувствовали себя в безопасности.  
— Они не смогут убить всех нас, — говорили они. — Мы волшебники!  
Для взрослых людей они были безнадежно наивны до победного конца.  
Приглашение посетить бал было воспринято на ура. Восходящий вампир-аристократ, что-то там еще, всеобщее стремление к мирному будущему и бла-бла-бла. Волшебники посчитали это хорошим знаком: ничтожные вампиры проявили интерес к налаживанию отношений — может быть, они были измотаны холодной войной так же, как и волшебники.  
Это была кровавая баня. Буквально. Кровью волшебников разукрасили полы и потолки. Аристократы, которые проживали в замке, где все произошло, наслаждались ей, словно звери. Они обмазались кровью с ног до головы, пропитались ею насквозь. Там была и кровь Гарри вместе со всей кровью десяти волшебников и ведьм, с которыми он пришел.  
Это была не первая встреча со Смертью. К тому времени его резали и травили столько раз, что это уже начало происходить ежемесячно. Но он впервые вернулся другим. Он очнулся в луже крови прямо посреди бойни. Люди, которых он считал своими, были разорваны на куски кровожадными вампирами, которые теперь пировали на их останках...  
Это было не самое изящное пробуждение Гарри. Как и его реакция на все произошедшее. Он ведь даже не знал, что стал вампиром, пока не почувствовал, что вгрызается в глотку другому вампиру, и не услышал переламывание чужой трахеи собственными зубами.  
Каждый раз после этого, когда его кусали, он помнил приторное, холодное ощущение на языке. Этот странный, чужеродный вкус крови и смерти смешался, став жидкой жженой ржавчиной. Гарри впервые попробовал кровь, кровь того, кто технически был одного с ним вида.  
Он заполнял себя без отказа, не сдерживаясь, разрывал вампиру глотку зубами и пропитывался кровью, а потом шел за следующим вампиром. Это была не месть, не возмездие и даже не жажда.  
Настоящее безумие.  
Залив пол и потолок новой порцией крови, Гарри остался совсем один и попытался теперь выплеснуть все, что выпил, обратно. Вампирская физиология отличалась от человеческой — вампира было невозможно отравить, и если они ели испорченную пищу, им не становилось от нее плохо. У них совершенно отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс.  
Он вышел на утренний свет с под завязку набитым вампирской кровью животом. Позже он очнулся на том же месте — снова человеком, весь покрытый ожогами.  
* * *  
— Ди, — полузадушенно прохрипел Гарри, — что, как ты думаешь, сейчас произойдет?  
Ди опять не ответил, с кажущимся безразличием и спокойствием смотря на Гарри.  
— Я выпью это и что? — в отчаянии бросил Гарри. — У меня нет к ним доступа. Если не ты убьешь меня в ближайшее время, то это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Или я просто выйду на солнце, когда перестану контролировать жажду. Ты только добавляешь немного времени на пути к неизбежному.  
— Осталась одна минута, — напомнил Ди.  
Гребаный охотник на вампиров.  
Гарри, прищурившись, все еще смотрел на капсулу, потому что просто не мог этого не делать. Ему казалось, что каждая его кость сейчас вибрировала от желания немедленно схватить ее и...  
— Ди, — выдохнул Гарри. Он пытался хоть как-то донести до него, насколько же бессмысленной была эта затея. Это все равно что дать голодному человеку стакан воды посреди пустыни — поможет прямо сейчас, но в целом…  
Или именно в этом и было дело? Ди предлагал ему последний ужин? О, Гарри нельзя было думать о крови, но она была везде, а он был так голоден. Клыки, такие длинные, почти проткнули нижнюю губу...  
— Выпей.  
Гарри выдохнул и все-таки взял капсулу. Она была теплой. А это значит, что Ди не держал ее в холодильнике. Возможно, этой крови было всего лишь несколько недель, а то и дней. Если у Ди был к ней доступ, то он мог получить ее сколько угодно практически в любое время?  
Кровь медленно стекала по глотке Гарри. Там едва было сто миллилитров, но синтетическую кровь нельзя было сравнивать с настоящей. Она была намного концентрированней. Густая и почти невыносимо сладкая, она впиталась в Гарри, как вода в пересохшую землю.  
— Блять, — прошептал Гарри, когда пустая капсула выскользнула из его пальцев и упала на пол. Он содрогнулся, почувствовав, как тело уже начало меняться. После месяцев голодания и отсутствия нормального сна он наконец-то наелся. На то, что у человека заняло бы несколько недель, вампиру требовалась пара минут.  
Гарри быстро заморгал, когда перед глазами поплыли пятна. Даже не проверяя, он ощутил, как впалые до этого момента щеки опять округлились, черные круги под глазами посветлели, а одежда теперь не свисала с него мешком.  
Ди безразлично наблюдал за изменениями, но казался смутно довольным.  
Гарри медленно снял очки — теперь в них не было необходимости.   
— И что дальше? — спросил он. Его слова были похожи на шипение из-за все еще длинных клыков. — Умру с полным желудком? Какого черта это было?  
— Ты хочешь умереть?  
Гарри мысленно запнулся и посмотрел на Ди, у которого на лице по-прежнему не было и намека на эмоции. Однако в его глазах читалось напряжение. Без размытого тумана под веками и разбитых стекол очков Ди выглядел...  
Гарри отвернулся. Сделав рваный вздох, он тихо выдохнул.  
— Рано или поздно это произойдет. Зачем продлевать неизбежное? Я в любом случае не останусь мертвым.  
Взгляд Ди практически горел.  
— Так если ты опять забудешь себя, не будет ли это считаться смертью?  
А вот этого Гарри точно никак не ожидал.  
— Я себя не забываю, — он слегка нахмурился. Великолепный вкус густой синтетической крови все еще был во рту. Гарри провел языком по зубам в попытке от него избавиться. — Я помню первые годы своей жизни — примерно сто лет.  
— Люди меняются со временем, — сказал Ди. — Каждый раз, как я тебя встречал, ты был другим человеком. Каждый раз ты забывал. Неужели тебя это устраивает?  
Гарри наклонил голову, ничего не ответив.  
* * *  
В их вторую «первую» встречу Гарри был похож на пьяную деревенщину.  
Это был Эшершир — недавно отстроенный пограничный город, где пытались создать какую-нибудь отрасль промышленности. Мэр этого места был молодым, богатым и полон грандиозных идей. Первая из них заключалась в том, чтобы установить защитный барьер по всему городу и вооружить его электромагнитными барьерами и автоматическими турелями.  
Это место было таким же многообещающим, как и любой другой город Фронтира. Поэтому когда Гарри, у которого в кармане позвякивало всего несколько монет, а живот был пуст, случайно наткнулся на него в пути, он решил, что направлялся именно сюда. Найдя место для ночлега, он пошел искать работу. В Эшершире бурными темпами шли строительные работы, поэтому недостатка в вариантах не было.  
Так и произошло, однако стоило проблемам с памятью дать о себе, как все рухнуло. Гарри был прав, когда говорил, что наверняка был ужасен в строительстве. Тогда он почти спровоцировал пожар, забыв о горящем факеле. А потом из-за него чуть не погиб другой строитель, о котором он тоже забыл.  
Тогда Эшершир был совсем немногочисленным — в нем проживало человек пятьсот. Слухи о бесполезности Гарри расползлись очень быстро, и жизнь его стала невыносимой и того быстрее.  
— Эшершир станет маяком цивилизации на этих беззаконных землях! — говорил мэр города в своих почти ежедневных речах. — То, что мы делаем здесь и как мы себя ведем сейчас, задаст тон нашему будущему — мы должны быть великими, чтобы Эшершир следовал за нами!  
В Эшершире не было места для слабых и уж тем более для больных слабоумием. Но в то же время они были слишком цивилизованными, чтобы просто выгнать человека, особенно инвалида, такого как Гарри. Поэтому они попытались заставить его уйти по собственному желанию.  
Гарри не учился на своих ошибках — он приспосабливался к новым обстоятельствам.  
Вот у него было свое место в многоэтажном доме для строителей, а на следующий день он оказался бездомным. Он забыл, как или почему это произошло, и когда его выгнали. Он просто принял тот факт, что теперь был бездомным. Единственный магазин в городе отказался продавать ему продукты, а потом вообще настолько поднял цены, что они стали не по карману.   
Единственное место, где его продолжали обслуживать, был новый городской бар. Аудитория там собиралась из тех, кого травили куда похуже Гарри. Мэр решил, что для того, чтобы Эшершир стал великим, люди в нем должны быть благочестивы и должны уметь сопротивляться искушениям пороков. И он платил всем комиссионные и зарплаты. Если бы во Фронтире осталось хоть какое-то подобие религии, этот парень был бы прирожденным проповедником.  
Бар не мог пренебрегать платежеспособным клиентом, а самого Гарри больше нигде и не принимали. Через пару дней он подумал, что у него были трудные времена, и это была просто его жизнь. Возможно, он пытался что-то исправить, а раз он этого не сделал, то, видимо, не смог.  
Одной из самых больших проблем такой короткой памяти было то, что как только ты начинал идти по наклонной, то очень быстро достигал дна.  
Когда в городе начались нападения и мэр нанял лучшего из тех, кого можно было купить, Гарри думал, что был бездомным пьяницей уже несколько лет, а не дней. И, конечно же, он ничего не помнил о Ди, хотя с момента их последней встречи прошло меньше пяти лет.  
— Мистер Поттер? — спросил Ди.  
Это сейчас Гарри знал, что это было самое настоящее удивление, но тогда он услышал лишь холодное презрение.  
— Отъебись, — пробормотал он. В начале пятого утра он был в стельку пьян.  
Гарри почти шокировал Ди — не то чтобы он это понял тогда, — который остановил лошадь и изумленно посмотрел на Поттера сверху вниз.  
— Че надо? — довольно четко спросил Гарри.  
— Я… охотник на вампиров, — медленно сказал Ди. — Меня нанял мэр разобраться с атаками на вампиров в этой местности. Что-нибудь знаете об этом?  
— Какие еще вампиры? — Гарри откинулся спиной на деревянный ящик, в тени которого сидел. Задрав голову, он наконец-то увидел незнакомца, одетого во все черное. — Черт возьми, да ты красавчик.  
Ди промолчал.  
В общем и целом это была восхитительная первая — вторая — встреча.  
* * *  
— Будучи вампиром, ты помнишь, — сказал Ди. — Все?  
Гарри со вздохом прикрыл глаза.  
— Будучи вампиром, — медленно начал он, — я горю на солнце, днем становлюсь мертвым, мне приходится пить кровь, и я не могу себе этого позволить.  
— А если бы мог?  
— Я не могу.  
Ди окинул его холодным взглядом, и Гарри нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
— Ты дампир. Держу пари, у тебя было кровавое голодание? — спросил он. — Ты знаешь, что это такое. А знаешь ли ты, на что похожа смерть от такого голодания? Я умирал очень по-разному, Ди, и этот вариант самый худший. Я бы лучше принял смерть от твоего меча или вышел на солнце, чем снова умер от кровавого голодания.  
— ...я знаю, на что похожа смерть от голода, — вдруг ответил Ди.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Ты… — начал было он, но замолчал.  
Больше Ди ничего не сказал. Да ему это и не нужно было. Его лицо сделало все за него. Красивое, идеально бледное лицо было так похоже на лицо Короля вампиров.  
Короля вампиров, который всегда был немного одержим Истинным Бессмертием — без сбоев, без слабостей. На протяжении веков Святой Предок аристократов копался в недрах Гарри в поисках него. Он потерпел неудачу, но у Гарри никогда не было сомнений в том, что он продолжал пытаться. И Гарри слышал о них.  
Избранные.  
Гарри нахмурился, внимательнее взглянув на холодное, ничего не выражающее лицо Ди.  
— Ди, — с тихим ужасом прошептал Гарри, — сколько тебе лет?  
Глаза Ди потемнели и сощурились, но это, скорее, было обычное смятение. Гарри смотрел на него с интересом. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем моложе казался Ди — он не мог ему дать и двадцати. Кажется, он, как и Гарри, застрял в вечной молодости. Никто из них не повзрослел.  
Что сказал Смерть? Почти так же стар, как и сам Гарри? Ди не был вампиром в полной мере. Он был наполовину человеком и от своей человеческой части взял больше, чем большинство дампиров. Он мог ходить под солнцем, бодрствовать днем и есть пищу.  
Сколько в его мозгу было от человека? Как его нейроны справлялись с таким невероятно долгим сроком жизни?  
Ди закрыл глаза. Выглядел он при этом… Гарри не мог сказать точно, не мог подобрать слово. Это было похоже на усталость, но не совсем. Ведь Ди сделали таким, что он в принципе не мог устать. Усталость совершенства. Смотреть на это было ужасно.  
— Эм, — Гарри опустил взгляд.  
— Если бы ты мог, — вздохнул Ди, — то позволил бы?  
Жить десять тысяч лет и помнить их все, помнить каждую минуту?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо признал Гарри, разглядывая свои руки. У него все еще были тупые стертые ногти бармена, но вот кожа ладоней стала гладкой и мягкой.  
Он сделал этими руками так много вещей, которые на самом деле не хотел помнить. Он никогда не вернет того, что проскользнуло сквозь них. Вспоминать это все сейчас уже было тяжело. Помнить всегда?..  
Ди наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Гарри, который сжал руки в кулаки, сильно вдавив ногти в ладони.  
— Я не знаю, — опять повторил Гарри. — Я об этом даже не думал. У меня никогда не было такой возможности, так что… я не думал об этом.  
Только вот это была ложь. Каждый раз, когда Гарри становился вампиром, он думал об этом, хоть и немного. Думал о том, чтобы помнить, а не забывать. Было время, когда вампиризм казался ему стоящим того, чтобы просто нормально функционировать. Но в собственных мыслях он всегда приводил один единственный довод против.  
Если он забывал людей… он их не терял, когда они умирали.  
Ди посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом — таким молодым и таким старым одновременно.  
— А если бы была?  
Гарри сглотнул вмиг пересохшим горлом.  
— Ну, это зависит от того, что ты предлагаешь?


	7. Chapter 7

На каждый плохой год, прожитый Гарри, нашлось бы десять скучных. Даже после почти тысячи лет, проведенных во дворце Короля вампиров, последовали века медленных и затягивающих странствий. Единственная причина, по которой Гарри смог их стерпеть, это то, что он их просто не помнил.  
Он оставался на одном месте около десяти лет. Этого хватало, чтобы достичь некоторого подобия стабильности и рутины. Он мог притвориться, что все еще функционирует, но потом, когда становилось слишком сложно скрывать тот факт, что он не стареет, Гарри двигался дальше. Так он бродил по сотням городов и встречался с сотнями тысяч людей — и делал одно и то же снова и снова.  
Гарри работал учителем не только в Байернмоте. В общей сложности таких городов было восемь. Котел у него оказался четырнадцатым, и он был не самым провальным, но и не самым успешным местом. Гарри вполне неплохо работал на стройке, а еще на сносе зданий. Он обслуживал столы в кафе и заправлял постели в гостиницах, убирал и отмывал, он копал могилы и хоронил в них людей. Он даже как-то управлял маленькой деревушкой, пока люди там не поняли, насколько отвратительной была эта идея. Он работал шахтером и мельником, провел почти сто лет в качестве фермера.  
Обычно все происходило примерно одинаково. Он приходил в город и, решив, что может остаться, шел искать работу. Некоторые люди давали ему что-то делать из сочувствия и жалости. Другие же не были столь отзывчивыми. В последнее время Гарри все чаще обитал в захолустьях Фронтира, где не особо-то следили за численностью населения. Жалость они там проявляли и того реже.  
Иногда ему удавалось найти такую работу, благодаря которой он оставался на одном месте все отмеренное для одного города время. Например, управление баром. И вся его жизнь была вокруг его работы, потому что из идеи «зарабатывать на жизнь» он взял только одно единственное значение.  
Но дело было в том, что ему это было ненужно. Он мог потратить тысячу лет, просто лежа в земле и при этом ничего не делая. Он постоянно умирал от голода, жажды и внешних воздействий, но продолжал жить.  
Он проходил через это все так часто, что когда начинал вспоминать, оно сливалось у него в однообразную картину. Сотни раз он приходил в какое-то место и обустраивался там с максимально возможным комфортом. Крайне редко даже заводил друзей. Еще реже у него были любовные увлечения. Мало у кого хватало терпения на такого, как он. Поэтому обычно он был один, просто делал свою работу… притворяясь, что это было что-то значимое.  
Он просто убивал время. Убивал время самым смертоубийственным способом из всех, что мог придумать.   
Вообще, это всегда было совершенно бессмысленно. А уж вспоминать об этом и подавно.  
* * *  
— Подожди, — озадаченно сказал Гарри, когда Ди поставил перед ним маленькую металлическую коробочку. На красном бархате, посверкивая в тусклом свете, лежали пять аккуратных капсул с кровью. Гарри уставился на них, распахнув глаза. Впрочем, он не был так уж сильно удивлен, чтобы не понять, что это такое. — Я думал...  
— Я путешествую днем, — сказал Ди.  
Гарри посмотрел на него, а потом опять опустил взгляд на коробочку. Эти пять капсул синтетической крови могли вполне стоить несколько сотен тысяч даласов, и их легко хватило бы Гарри на два, а то и три сытых месяца. Пять, если он немного поголодает.  
— Но это же...  
Взгляд Ди был совершенно равнодушный.  
— Твою же мать, — Гарри с силой провел ладонью по лицу. — Я тебя не понимаю. Думаешь, став вампиром, я останусь здесь? Да меня же убьют сразу, как поймут, кто я.  
— Тогда не оставайся, — просто ответил Ди.  
— И куда я пойду? — со вздохом спросил Гарри, посмотрев прямо на него. — Я думал… — он растерянно замолчал.  
Он был уверен, что это все шло к тому, чтобы ему уйти вместе с Ди. Если это было не так, то какого черта дампир от него хотел? Он просто хотел знать, что где-то там Гарри был жив?  
Ди смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть на кровь.  
— Я скажу, где ты сможешь их достать, — он постучал пальцем по крышке коробочки. — Так ты...  
— Мне это не по карману, — перебил его Гарри, вздохнув. — Я не знаю, сколько зарабатывает охотник на вампиров, но ни за одну из моих работ никогда столько не платили. — Другие его таланты использовать было небезопасно… — И я бы предпочел не заниматься преступной деятельностью, если ты не против.  
Ди какое-то время молчал.  
— Ты не можешь пойти со мной, — наконец-то сказал он. Казалось, он даже сожалел об этом. — Единственным вариантом было бы путешествие в карете или какой-нибудь закрытой от солнца повозке. Для меня это слишком накладно.  
— Значит, — медленно протянул Гарри, — все дело только в путешествии в дневное время суток?  
— Ты вампир, — выдал Ди очевидное. — Ты сгоришь, даже если на тебе будет самый толстый плащ.  
Гарри медленно кивнул. Вампиру требовалось темное пространство вокруг — обычного прикрытия от солнца было недостаточно. Тем не менее...  
— А если я смогу путешествовать днем? Без повозки?  
Хоть выражение лица Ди никак не изменилось, в глазах его зажегся интерес.  
— А ты сможешь? — спросил Ди. А Гарри был впечатлен. Должно быть, Ди многое успел повидать в жизни, что не отказался от этой идеи сразу.  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
— Мне даже лошадь не понадобится, — заявил он, — если поделишься своей. Да и места мне нужно будет мало.  
— Ты оборотень? — спросил Ди, прищурившись.  
Это было быстро.   
— Ну, — Гарри улыбнулся, — что-то вроде того.  
— Оборотень-вампир все еще вампир — тебе нужно темное пространство.  
— Да… но совсем немного, — согласился Гарри, наклонив голову к плечу. — Я вообще-то думал просто сидеть под твоим плащом.  
А вот теперь он точно заинтересовал Ди.  
* * *  
Когда Гарри осознал собственное бессмертие, то поставил перед собой своеобразную цель — научиться в магии как можно большему. Ведь именно так поступали бессмертные волшебники — ну или старые волшебники, которые все равно жаждали бессмертия. Они все время изучали магию.  
У Гарри даже был список из заклинаний, навыков, способностей и всего, что он хотел освоить. В первые дни расширению этого списка поспособствовала и Гермиона, добавляя к нему свои заметки, делая свои собственные, периодически комментируя, что вот это умение было бы так полезно, но как же много времени потребуется на его изучение.  
Для Гарри все закончилось тем, что он забыл практически все из своего списка и в итоге вообще перестал им пользоваться. Да, магия все ускоряла и упрощала. В своем баре он мог зачаровать каждый стол, чтобы он оставался чистым, подметать пол заклинанием, мыть посуду одним единственным словом. И тогда работа, которая обычно занимала у него два часа, закончилась бы через две минуты — и что бы он стал делать?  
Как бы то ни было, аристократы на долгое время позаботились о том, чтобы использование магии было небезопасным для Гарри. До того, как они начали вмешиваться в генетику, изменять саму природу человечества и создавать толпы мутантов, даже намеки о волшебниках вызывали вампирскую охоту на ведьм. В настоящее же время очень много существ — так много, казалось бы, людей — обладали пограничными магическими возможностями, в которые Гарри вполне вписался, но все же...  
Была определенная разница между направлением молнии через собственное тело, потому что ты был генетически изменен, и вызовом этой самой молнии из кончика палочки.  
К тому же во Фронтире до сих пор оставались места, где с удовольствием жгли старых добрых ведьм.  
Поэтому в итоге Гарри позволял себе использовать магию только в тех случаях, когда это было крайне необходимо. Хоть обычно это «необходимо» так и не наступало. Ну что самое худшее могло случиться? Что он мог умереть?  
Но это не значит, что он об этом забывал.  
* * *  
Ди был нем как могила, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри собирался. Или, если точнее, как это делала за него магия. Кончиком палочки Гарри направлял вещи к старомодному сундуку, складывал одежду прямо в воздухе и плотно упаковывыл ее рядом со своими журналами. Сейчас у него было мало личных вещей, о которых он в принципе помнил, поэтому он брал только самое основное.  
Коллекцию бумажных цветов, которую для него когда-то сложила Тесса. Рисунок, сделанный ребенком в его баре, когда ее родители напились у стойки. Стихотворение, написанное голодным путешественником, — единственное, чем тот человек мог заплатить за обед.  
У Гарри была металлическая табличка, которую мэр Грежи дал ему на открытие бара. От путешествующего богача он получил необычный держатель для вина. Тот человек хотел всем показать, насколько богатым он был. Еще нашлось несколько довольно дорогих безделушек… но Гарри до них не было дела.  
На кухонном окне висел засыхающий цветок. Кажется, его туда Тесса повесила, но вот Гарри не помнил, когда это было. Может быть тогда, когда она прибиралась за его спиной, потому что Гарри не помнил, что вообще хоть когда-нибудь убирался в баре сам.  
Без магического вмешательства он никогда не переживет путешествие, но...  
Ди молча наблюдал, как Гарри отлевитировал цветок, который завис перед ним, и стал его внимательно разглядывать. Это была какая-то странная роза — своего рода цветок-мутант. У него было три центра, лепестки которых сначала по отдельности оборачивались вокруг них, а затем вокруг всех трех вместе, образуя своего рода мягко изгибающийся треугольник. Это было красиво.  
Гарри превратил всю розу в металл — цветок в серебро, а стебель и сухие листья в золото.  
Ди с шумом втянул в себя воздух.  
Гарри взял теперь уже металлический цветок и повертел его в ладони.  
— Тесса оставила его здесь, — он аккуратно положил цветок в сундук на почти собранные вещи. — Может, это немного глупо, но...  
— Это старая магия, — тихо сказал Ди, опустив подбородок. Кажется, он только что подтвердил собственные подозрения.  
— Трансфигурация, — согласился Гарри и поднял Дар Смерти, добавив: — Волшебная палочка.  
Ди проследил взглядом узловатую деревяшку, а потом опять уставился на цветок.  
— Ясно, — только и сказал он.  
Гарри смотрел на Ди и думал о том, что именно тот понял сегодня, а что уже и так знал. Когда вообще родился Ди? До или после Войны? Или после Осады, во время которой Гарри почти столетие был вынужден жить во дворце Короля вампиров? Были ли они в одном и том же замке тысячи лет назад — Гарри в подвальных камерах внизу, а Ди где-то в башнях наверху?  
Гарри был уверен — при первой встрече Ди его не узнал. Поэтому он сомневался, что Король вампиров рассказал о нем всему своему окружению, но у него было такое чувство, что Ди все-таки что-то знал.  
Возможно, если он когда-нибудь спросит, Гарри ему ответит. Кто знает.  
Гарри закрыл крышку сундука и выпрямился. Когда он взмахнул над сундуком палочкой, сжав его до размера спичечного коробка и положив его в карман, Ди опять промолчал. Развернувшись, Гарри посмотрел на пачку бумаг, что лежала в гостиной.  
— Осталось последнее, — с этими словами он направил палочку на бумаги. Он уже сотни раз писал завещание — на каждую собственностью, которой владел, — поэтому слова пришли легко. _Последняя воля и завещание Гарри Поттера_ … Появившиеся на листе фразы выглядели вполне официально. Добавив необходимые для подобного рода бумаг завитушки, Гарри поставил печать, которая, как он надеялся, сошла бы за нотариальную.  
Для людей Грежи вполне хватит и такого фиктивного завещания. Все-таки подделка была лучше, чем вообще ничего.  
Гарри просмотрел составленный документ, а затем состарил его, добавив немного потертости. Затем он положил его в сейф, где уже находилась небольшая сумма денег, которая создавала видимость того, что Гарри не разорил свой бар.  
— Ты намерен обставить все, будто умер? — наконец-то спросил Ди.  
— Я создам свою копию внизу. Тело будет выглядеть так, словно ты меня убил, — Гарри обернулся к нему. — Меня же все-таки обратили в вампира.  
Ди едва заметно кивнул.  
Гарри закрыл сейф и — ну естественно — убедился, что код от него было очень просто найти. Ведь кто-нибудь с проблемами памяти обязательно записал бы его.  
Какое-то время Гарри потратил на то, чтобы убедиться, что все выглядело нормально и стояло на своих местах. Его мало волновало, что могли подумать, будто Ди его ограбил. Уж лучше так, чем начнут подозревать, будто Гарри сбежал. Потому что он не мог допустить, чтобы пострадала безупречная репутация Ди.  
Вдвоем они спустились из квартирки в бар, где Гарри какое-то время колдовал над созданием своей копии. Он выстраивал скелет и мускулы, используя собственную засохшую кровь, чтобы передать подделке человеческие гены. Так же он поступил и с вампирской кровью. Так поддельное тело легко пройдет аутопсию, если местный врач решит ее провести, в чем Гарри очень сомневался.  
Тела вампиров, как правило, сжигались, когда это было возможно, чтобы избежать возможного возрождения или заражения. Гарри надеялся, что та же участь постигнет и его копию — и до того, как с него спадут заклинания.  
Ди наблюдал, как Гарри старательно укладывал подделку так, чтобы было похоже, будто его зарубили рядом с обратившей его вампиршей. Еще на теле было отчетливо видно рану, словно от меча. Напоследок Гарри добавил чар внушения, чтобы уж наверняка все поверили.  
Ди продолжал смотреть прямо на него.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать? — недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.  
Ди смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и одернул плащ.  
— Пошли, — сказал он, не моргнув и глазом.  
Гарри покачал головой, улыбнувшись, и огляделся.  
Бар никогда не был ему домом, он не будет по нему скучать. Но какое-то время он принадлежал ему, и, наверно, Гарри будет скучать по чувству защищенности и стабильности, которые он здесь чувствовал, когда это позволяла его память.  
Прикрыв глаза и выпрямившись, Гарри потянулся к своей магии.  
Это было… так давно. Будучи человеком, он этого никогда не помнил — ему стукнуло уже лет двести, когда он наконец-то решил пройти длительный путь становления анимагом. И к лучшему. Потому что он наверняка бы просто застрял в другой форме, забыв, как стать обратно человеком.  
Хотя, может, это было бы не так уж и плохо.  
Гарри тряхнул головой, убирая ненужные мысли — сейчас это было неважно. Под внимательным взглядом Ди он позволил волне магии пройти сквозь себя, изменяя, сжимая. Его кости укорачивались, мышцы сокращались, и вскоре он упал на руки и ноги — на лапы.  
На лице Ди не дрогнул ни единый мускул, когда Гарри потянулся в своей кошачьем теле и встряхнул длинным темным мехом, таким же спутанным, как были его волосы. Высоко подняв хвост, Гарри направился к Ди.  
Когда он прыгнул на него, выражение лица Ди было просто восхитительным. Дампир, к сожалению, успел поймать его до того, как он впился когтями ему в грудь.  
— Ясно, — только и сказал Ди, довольно крепко, но удивительно нежно обхватив Гарри поперек груди. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что его взвесили в руках, оглядев сверху вниз. Из левой ладони Ди послышался приглушенный звук.  
— ...домашняя кошка, — сказала рука, прижатая к Гарри. — И вся эта шерсть, бе.  
— Это меняет тебя на генетическом уровне? — пробормотал Ди. Гарри дернул ухом и завозился, пройдясь задними лапами по чужому животу. Ди медленно моргнул и переложил Гарри на сгиб левого локтя, позволив ему свернуться в удобный клубок и прижаться к своей груди.  
— Это какая-то старая магия, — хмыкнула левая рука. — И где ты ее выучил?  
Гарри посмотрел на руку. Эм… лицо посмотрело на него в ответ. Странное уродливое лицо, которое было намного выразительнее, чем прекрасное, но холодное лицо Ди.  
— Ну что же, выходит, теперь в путешествии у нас будет компания, — сказало лицо и нахмурилось. — Ты особо планы не строй, лохматый. Я был здесь первым.  
Гарри слегка наклонил голову. Рот у этого лица был намного глубже, чем позволяла ладонь Ди. Это было какое-то расширение пространства. Интересно. Гарри мог отчетливо видеть, что к этому приложил руку Король вампиров.  
— Слышишь меня, пушистая задница? — позвало лицо. — У нас тут свой порядок, и ты никоим образом...  
Гарри поставил лапу на рот, и лицо возмущенно заткнулось.  
Ди наблюдал за ними с совершенно равнодушно, но его глаза странно блестели. На пути к двери он накрыл Гарри плащом, спрятав его от солнца.  
* * *  
Было время, когда Гарри пытался понять, как... остановиться.  
Он с десяток раз совершал самоубийство, но какими бы способами он это ни делал, ничего не менялось. Однажды он даже умудрился подстроить все так, что ему отрезало голову, но очень скоро он вновь очнулся. Целый. В другой раз все его конечности разнесли по разным частям света — на возвращение ему потребовался год.  
Больше он не пытался. То, что он оставался неживым дольше, не приносило ему мира и покоя. Просто его обратный путь к жизни был длиннее, чем обычно. И на этом пути стоял Смерть, который не пускал его дальше.  
— Есть только один способ все это прекратить, — говорил ему Смерть. — И это не смерть.  
Когда космическая сущность на грани жизни и смерти стоит между тобой и твоей смертью… нет, это не работает. Утомительно долгая жизнь была намного лучше этого места, где не было ничего.  
Тем не менее, каждый раз, когда Гарри оказывался там, он умолял. Пожалуйста, забери меня, покончи с этим. Смерть никогда не заберет его, пока он не сдастся. А он не сдастся никогда. Это было бы хуже смерти, хуже жизни.  
В итоге он перестал пытаться и просто продолжил жить — продолжил забывать и стал просто существовать ради существования. Не было ничего. Просто время, которое шло по бесконечной спирали. Время, в котором он застрял.  
Больше не было ничего, что бы стоило его времени, а его время, хоть и бесконечное, не стоило ничего.  
* * *  
Гарри с любопытством прислушивался к разговору Ди с мэром и шерифом из-под укрытия плаща. Манера разговора Ди с ними не сильно отличалась от того, как он вел себя с Гарри, но говорил он больше.  
— ...но почему это было подделано под поцелуй аристократа? — удивленно спросила доктор.  
— Это тактика, которую используют молодые обращенные, чтобы казаться старше и сильнее, чем они есть на самом деле, — спокойно объяснял Ди. — Помимо прочего они пытались укрепить репутацию.  
Поджав лапы, Гарри думал о том, что Ди, хоть и говорил сейчас много, фактически говорил очень мало. К счастью, лицо с левой руки уже исчезло, каким-то образом втянувшись обратно в ладонь, которая выглядела сейчас совершенно обычно. Позже Гарри обязательно выяснит, что это была за штука и как она работала.  
— Но почему здесь? — пробормотала доктор. — Здесь же ничего нет. Ни аристократов, ни ценностей. Зачем останавливаться здесь?  
— Я не уверен, но похоже, что они не собирались задерживаться, — ответил Ди. — Их лагерь, разбитый в шахтах, был скорее временным.  
— А… мистер Поттер? — спросил шериф.  
Замешательство Ди было таким мимолетным, что почти незаметным. Гарри почувствовал его только потому, что Ди на долю секунды задержал дыхание.  
— Ошибка с моей стороны, — наконец признался Ди. — Я не думал, что вампиры разделятся, и тот, что моложе, выйдет так рано после захода солнца.  
Гарри приподнял голову. Плащ полностью закрывал его от солнца, но и от всего остального тоже. Какая жалость, что он совсем не мог видеть хотя бы крохи эмоций в глазах Ди. А он бы посмотрел.  
— Ну… — неловко протянул мэр. — Какую бы оплату ни обещал вам мистер Поттер, боюсь...  
— Все оплачено, — заверил Ди. Гарри почти почувствовал чужое облегчение. Этот мэр был скупым старым ублюдком. Как и большинство других людей.  
— Что же, в таком случае, — куда более веселым тоном начал мэр, — почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам на небольшом празд...  
— Прошу извинить, — перебил его Ди. — Я был тут проездом, и лучше мне продолжить путь.  
— Ох, конечно-конечно, — поспешно сказал мэр. — Примите нашу благодарность. Без вас, я уверен, мы бы потеряли нечто гораздо более ценное, чем просто сотрудников бара, ха-ха!  
Гарри прижал уши к голове, а Ди стиснул ладонь в кулак.  
— ...так, — пробормотала доктор. — Эм, у меня тут есть пациенты, которым требуется уход, а еще надо подготовить тела к похоронам. Простите...  
Она была милой с Гарри, чересчур заботливой, но доброй. Он задумался на мгновением, было ли ей грустно. Кажется, нет, и Гарри надеялся, что именно так оно и было, но в то же время… ему почему-то хотелось чтобы его хоть недолго, но оплакивали.  
Ди бросил еще несколько коротких прощаний, а потом снова вышел на солнце, и жар тут же окутал Гарри. Под плащом было достаточно места, чтобы солнце ему не навредило, но все равно было жарко.  
Ди слегка сместил руку, прижав Гарри крепче, а потом, судя по движениям, оседлал лошадь.  
— Сядь за мной, — сказал он.  
Максимально осторожно под защитой плаща Гарри пробрался за спину Ди и строился на задней части седла. Это однозначно было не самое удобное место, потому что седло было сделано для одного только Ди, но Гарри все равно попытался устроиться.  
Ди поправил плащ, убедившись, что ни единый луч солнца не проникал между складками, и отдал команду лошади.  
Седло под Гарри плавно покачнулось, когда они двинулись в путь.


	8. Chapter 8

Большинство учеников Гарри в итоге оказались мертвы.  
Ди последовал за ним в руины замка. Или деревни, или города — неважно. Указующее заклинание привело их в катакомбы, а там через извилистые коридоры и большие залы все глубже и глубже под землю.  
Гарри с интересом глядел по сторонам. Насколько он мог вспомнить, руины вокруг Байернмота его почти не интересовали, если он в принципе знал о них. Он думал, что это был какой-то старый город, который от времени превратился в руины. Но сейчас ему казалось, что никакого города-то и не было. Больше было похоже, что руины… намеренно отстроили здесь, закрыв ими катакомбы.  
— Это место просто огромное, — пробормотал Гарри, подняв палочку, на кончике которой светился огонек.  
— Похоже, у тебя есть свой способ ориентироваться в пространстве, — заметил Ди, застыв у Гарри за спиной неподвижной статуей и сверля взглядом волшебную палочку.  
— Это старье? — спросил Гарри. — Всего лишь семейная реликвия. Я даже толком и не знаю, что это. Может сделать пару фокусов.  
Ди прищурился, но промолчал. Когда Гарри опять наколдовал указующее заклинание, он последовал за ним.  
— У тебя крепкое тело, — наконец-то подал голос Ди, — и необычайно сильный дух.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты ходишь здесь без каких-либо трудностей, — Ди скосил на него взгляд. — Это необычно для… человека.  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул.  
— Ну а ты сам тогда кто?  
— Дампир, — спокойно ответил Ди.  
— Ох, — Гарри внимательнее вгляделся в его лицо. — А, ну да, ну да, понятно. Извини, я просто задумался. В каком смысле — трудностей?  
Ди покачал головой.  
— Совсем не похоже, что катакомбы оказывают на тебя хоть какой-нибудь эффект, так что… это не имеет значения.  
Тогда — как и всегда — Гарри не знал об ауре этого места. Аристократы защищали свои крепости разными способами. Прежде всего они затуманивали пространство ощущением злобы и надвигающейся катастрофы, которых обычно было достаточно, чтобы заставить людей в страхе бежать. Катакомбы, в которых они находились, погрязли в неописуемом ужасе, которого Гарри даже не чувствовал. Прежде чем они дошли до конца, самое сильное, что он на себе ощутил, это легкое беспокойство.  
— Ладно, — Гарри покачал головой. — Давай просто найдем моих учеников, хорошо? Им уже давно пора спать.  
— После тебя. Похоже, что ты знаешь, куда идти, — сказал Ди.  
— Пока знаю, — Гарри, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, посмотрел на зависшую над ладонью палочку, которая указывала им путь точно прямо. — Кажется, мы все еще на правильном пути.  
Ди беззвучно следовал за Гарри, пока тот продолжал идти вперед по отполированному каменному полу, шумя за двоих. Они оба ожидали нападения буквально в любой момент. Ди убрал плащ, чтобы сразу же беспрепятственно выхватить меч, а Гарри и так держал Старшую палочку.  
Только вот быстро разобраться с внезапно появившимися гулями это никак не помогло.  
Рыча и оскалив пасти, полные клыков, они прыгнули с потолка. Гарри ошеломленно замер, Ди тоже заколебался, смотря на него. В итоге они почти сразу оказались окружены гулями не выше четырех футов ростом.  
Ди отбросил первых двух с такой аккуратностью, которую Гарри даже и не заметил сначала. Он ведь мог просто разрубить детей пополам, отрезать им головы, да что угодно. Но Ди этого не сделал, он лишь отбросил их назад, совсем не нанеся ущерба.  
— Мистер Поттер, — позвал Ди. — Мы должны их убить.  
Гарри нерешительно сжал в пальцах Старшую палочку. Он не мог вспомнить лица этих детей, не мог вспомнить их имена, но он знал, что они были его учениками. Когда-то были. Гребаные вампиры. Иногда он их так ненавидел.  
— Я сделаю это, — он крепче сжал палочку. — Это мои ученики. Я разберусь.  
Ди скосил на него взгляд, держа меч наготове. Когда очередной гуль, рыча, прыгнул на них, он все-таки отошел в сторону, оставив его на Гарри.  
— Арресто моментум!  
С этими словами все гули вдруг замерли. Они были не в состоянии двигаться, только злобно порыкивали. Встряхнувшись, Гарри подошел ближе к ближайшему гулю и коснулся кончиком палочки его груди.  
Безмолвное заклинание невидимой силой пронзило сердце существа, которое еще совсем недавно было маленьким мальчиком, убив его на месте.  
Ди наблюдал за всем со стороны, так и не опустив меч. Когда Гарри подошел к следующему гулю, он все-таки убрал его обратно за спину.  
— Какая интересная способность, — заметил он.  
— Хм, — Гарри нахмурился. Он поймал девочку-гуля, когда та начала падать, и осторожно положил ее на пол. Он больше ничего не сказал. И даже если бы Ди и хотел спросить, он словно чувствовал, что вряд ли получит ответ.  
Гарри уложил на землю всех своих учеников, а затем достал блокнот, чтобы сделать самый жуткий подсчет в своей карьере учителя.  
— Они все тут, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Если только не пропал кто-то еще, пока мы были здесь.  
Ди приблизился, заглянув в блокнот, а потом посмотрел куда-то вперед.  
— Я иду за вампиром.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Гарри, убирая блокнот за пазуху.  
Ди отвернулся.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Доставь своих учеников домой.  
— ...удачи, — Гарри опять вытащил палочку и положил ее на ладонь, сконцентрировавшись. Палочка показывала то же направление, в котором они шли до этого. — Похоже, тебе прямо, но, думаю, ты и сам разберешься.  
— Хм. — Развернувшись, Ди зашагал дальше.  
Гарри лишь покачал на это головой и взмахнул Старшей палочкой в сторону тел, подняв их на несколько футов над полом. Выстроив их так, чтобы было легче передвигаться по коридору, Гарри сделал буквально пару шагов к выходу, когда Ди снова заговорил:  
— Это сила… — он даже не обернулся к Гарри, — это магия?  
Гарри сначала замялся, а потом пожал плечами. Как бы то ни было, вероятность того, что он снова увидит этого дампира, была крошечной. Охотники на вампиров жили не очень долго.  
— Старейшая, — ответил он и ушел, забрав тела своих бывших учеников.  
* * *  
Гарри почувствовал на спине тяжесть, которая вырвала его словно окаменевшее тело из сна вампира. Ди засунул руку под плащ и, обвив пальцами кошачье тело, приподнял его, все еще укрытого тяжелой тканью.  
Гарри любопытно мяукнул, не в силах даже голову поднять. Солнце еще не село, и все его тело, даже несмотря на анимагическую форму, как будто залили свинцом.  
— Уже почти закат, — тихо сказал Ди. — Я отнесу тебя в укрытие.  
Он шел совсем не долго, аккуратно прижимая Гарри к груди. Судя по звуку, лошадь следовала за ними. Гарри, скованный плащом, попытался было потянуть затекшие лапы, но тело отказалось повиноваться.  
Когда угнетающий жар солнца немного спал, Гарри почувствовал, как пространство тьмы вокруг стало шире, сразу же облегчив горячие тиски.  
Ди убрал с него плащ, и он немного неловко поднялся на лапы. Зевнув, Гарри чуть опустил уши и осмотрелся.  
Место где они находились, очень напоминало какой-то склеп из-за гладкого камня, что их окружал. В нескольких футах был выход наружу, где до сих ярко светил солнечный свет.  
Потянувшись на чужой ладони, Гарри наконец-то спрыгнул на пол. Удар дрожью отдался в всем его одеревеневшем теле, но лишь облегчил возвращение в человеческую форму.  
— Твое седло не предназначено для двоих, — пожаловался Гарри, потирая плечо и опять зевая.   
— Нет, — согласился Ди и отвернулся. Пока Гарри пытался избавиться от онемения в мышцах, он расстегнул плащ и позволил ему соскользнуть с плеч, успев поймать его раньше, чем тот коснулся пола. Мгновение спустя он занавесил им дверной проем, заблокировав всякий намек на солнце и погрузив помещение в успокаивающую тьму.  
Гарри облегченно вздохнул — так было намного лучше.  
— Что насчет седельных сумок?  
— Мне они не нужны, — ответил Ди, обернувшись.  
— Возможно, мне они понадобятся, — Гарри со вздохом сел прямо на пол. — Мне не придется беспокоится о падении с седла, когда наступит полдень и я не смогу двигаться.  
Он поднял голову и растерянно моргнул. Без плаща, закрывающего практически все, Ди выглядел… другим. Гарри даже не знал, стоило ему вообще удивляться тому факту, что плечи Ди на самом деле были такими же широкими, какими они казались в плаще. А еще эта талия...  
Тело у Ди было невозможно идеальное. Ну естественно.  
Когда Ди вопросительно приподнял бровь, Гарри отвернулся.  
— Ну, — после минутного молчания заговорил Ди, — сделай одну, если хочешь. Но только чтобы она не мешала.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Почему мы остановились? — спросил он. — Ты ведь и ночью можешь путешествовать, разве нет?  
— Не хочу к этому привыкать, — ответил Ди и огляделся. Это был какой-то старый храм или дешевый дом отдыха для вампира. — Мое главное преимущество против аристократов заключается в том, что я бодрствую в дневное время суток.  
— А-а, — Гарри понятливо кивнул. — Думаю, чем больше ты не спишь ночью, тем тяжелее проходит день?  
Ди ничего не ответил. Закончив молчаливый осмотр, он опять повернулся к Гарри, который все это время наблюдал за ним, согнув одну ногу в колене и облокотившись на него.   
И вот, когда они застряли здесь… что теперь? Гарри и понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать. Прошла… по меньшей мере тысяча лет, когда он в последний раз с кем-то путешествовал, и еще больше, когда кто-то знал о нем так много. А с Ди было сложнее всего, потому что он не мог просто взять и спросить.  
Гарри опустил взгляд на руки, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Чувствительность постепенно возвращалась, и он все больше ощущал себя живым.   
— Ногти становятся острее, — пробормотал он, растопырив пальцы. — Почему это происходит? Я так этого и не понял — почему у всех вампиров острые ногти? Пить кровь это точно не помогает.  
— Ты хищник, — ответил Ди, смотря прямо на Гарри. — У хищников есть когти.  
— Хм, а ты сам тогда кто?  
Ди ничего не ответил, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
— Что? — спросил Гарри. Ди прищурился, и Гарри со вздохом добавил: — Мы можем не говорить об этом и сделать вид, что ничего не знаем, а можем обсудить и разобраться. Но молчаливая игра в гляделки точно устарела. Просто спроси меня, Ди.  
Ну естественно Ди не мог спросить. Вместо этого он прямолинейно сказал:  
— Ты последний Лорд Магии.  
— А по твоим венам течет кровь Короля вампиров, — заявил Гарри в ответ и наклонил голову к плечу. — Так ведь?  
Ди опустил подбородок, спрятав глаза под полями своей широкой шляпы. А потом вообще отвернулся.  
— Ты выглядишь как он, — сказал Гарри, скользнув взглядом по его спине. Ему было трудно удержать себя от этого — Ди с любой стороны был идеальным. — Ну, не то чтобы прямо совсем. Но достаточно узнаваемо для того, кто видел Священного Предка. Это сомнительное удовольствие предоставлялось мне много раз. Я не знаю, как именно вы с ним связаны. Ты охотишься на вампиров — должно быть, все очень запутанно.  
Какое-то время Ди молчал.  
— Это не так, — наконец-то сказал он, прикрыв глаза. — Это… довольно просто, правда.  
Гарри качнул головой.  
— Он все еще жив?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо произнес Ди. — Я ищу его.  
А вот это… уже было интересно.  
Гарри отвернулся, нахмурившись. Он чувствовал фантомное ощущение лезвий, когтей, игл... клыков. Даже спустя девять тысяч лет это ощущение заставило его слегка вздрогнуть.  
Именно во дворце Короля вампиров — и под его пристальным вниманием — Гарри узнал, как вампиризм действовал лично на него. Потребовался год, чтобы поцелуй Короля вампиров исчез с его шеи. Спустя три года он смог бодрствовать днем, почти не слабея при этом. Через пять лет начало появляться сопротивление к солнечному свету. Прошло шесть лет, прежде чем Гарри опять захотелось есть человеческую пищу, но вот вампирская сущность все равно не могла ее переварить...  
Через семь лет он вновь смог выйти на солнце, опять став полноценным человеком. Или, если точнее, на него мог попадать солнечный свет, и он при этом не сгорал — Король вампиров явно не собирался никуда его отпускать.  
Гарри коснулся пальцами шеи, прямо того места, где был поцелуй аристократа — он до сих пор был такой же свежий, как и прошлой ночью. Каждый гребаный раз, когда он получал этот укус, он все равно ощущался совершенно чужеродно.  
Вздохнув, Гарри покопался в карманах и положил на пол сундук размером со спичечный коробок. Постучав кончиком Старшей палочки — которая материализовалась в ладони при первой же мысли — по крышке сундука, он вернул ему первоначальный размер.  
Ди наблюдал за ним вполоборота. Гарри перебирал одежду до тех пор, пока не нашел черный пиджак и шляпу, которые надел лишь один единственный раз — на похороны. Подняв их в воздух заклинанием, он встал сам.  
Было странно приятно вновь иметь возможность так много пользоваться магией и при этом не беспокоиться об этом. А раз уж Ди знал… то Гарри мог вообще не сдерживаться.  
Ди очень внимательно, но все так же молча следил за тем, как Гарри взмахнул палочкой над зависшими в воздухе пиджаком и шляпой, изменив их материал в нечто более защищенное от солнца, а потом и крой, который больше соответствовал одеянию волшебника. Так пиджак стал настоящей мантией, а шляпа просто приняла немного другой вид.  
Ди не сказал ни слова, а вот лицо на его левой ладони было не таким сдержанным.  
— Это что еще такое? — заявил паразит. — Хочешь посоревноваться с Ди на конкурсе «Самое плохо одетое существо ночи»?   
— Тишина на галерке, — невозмутимо хмыкнул Гарри.  
Взяв мантию, он накинул ее на плечи и просунул руки в широкие рукава. Она ощущалась так привычно, учитывая, что он не носил мантии уже несколько тысяч лет.  
Проверив, все ли в порядке, Гарри надел на голову остроконечную шляпу и провел по ней ладонями, чуть загнув назад кончик.  
— Вот так, — сказал он. — Как думаешь, такой наряд больше подходит последнему Лорду Магии?  
— Ты похож на бездомного, — фыркнула левая рука. Ди лишь осмотрел Гарри с головы до ног.  
— Подходит, — ответил Гарри на собственный вопрос, — учитывая то, кем я являюсь. А вот у тебя даже ног нет.  
— Да как ты смеешь, — почти восхищенно возмутился паразит.   
Вздохнув, Ди опустился на пол, сев спиной к стене рядом с дверью. Он положил меч на колени и низко опустил шляпу на глаза, эффектно уйдя от разговора.  
Гарри упер ладонь в бедро, посмотрев на Ди. Он позволил себе проследить взглядом его длинные ноги, которые совсем не скрывала обтягивающая одежда. Король вампиров специально создал своего сына такой усладой для глаз? В Ди не было ничего, что не выглядело бы великолепно.  
Ну… вампирам и правда нравилось все красивое.  
— Жарко, жарко, пламя ярко, — пробормотал Гарри и посмотрел на плащ, которым Ди закрыл проход. — Солнце село. Пойду осмотрюсь.  
— Как угодно, — отозвался Ди. — Я выхожу с рассветом.  
— Я буду недалеко.  
Гарри сдвинул плащ в сторону и шагнул наружу.  
На горизонте до сих пор виднелись отголоски красного — последние искры затухающих сумерек, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы навредить вампиру. Гарри на всякий случай еще раз посмотрел на небо, прежде чем выйти из укрытия.  
Ди остановился в руинах, которых во Фронтире было предостаточно — несколько тысяч. Но эти сохранились особенно хорошо. Они стояли на краю сухих равнин, которые Гарри пересек несколько лет назад, когда добирался до Грежи. Жара сохранила камень куда лучше, чем это могло сделать какое-нибудь влажное место.  
Эти руины были похожи на древнегреческие или древнеримские, если, конечно, те до сих пор существовали. Аристократия покончила с большей частью человеческой истории, когда стерло христианство с лица земли. А Древний Рим был очень с этим связан, так что...  
Гарри ходил среди каменных колонн и рухнувших стен, подол его мантии едва касался рассохшейся земли. Он чувствовал себя здесь совершенно чужеродно, будто смотрел в прошлое, о котором ничего не знал. На самом деле это было не так уж и далеко от истины.  
Лунный свет — холодный и неумолимый — резко контрастировал с глубокими тенями, которые отбрасывали расколотые камни руин. Кожа Гарри казалась совсем белой.  
— Что же я делаю, — пробормотал Гарри, смотря на свои бледные пальцы и длинные заостренные ногти. Он был вампиром и не собирался выходить навстречу рассвету.  
А ведь он поклялся сотни лет назад, что сделает это.  
Гарри опустил голову.   
— Оглушительный провал. Да, Смерть? — пробормотал он. — Еще десять тысяч лет, и я, может, даже подчинюсь твоей воле.  
Холодная тень на мгновение закрыла луну, хотя в небе было ни облачка. Гарри почти услышал грохочущий смех — глубокий и пугающий.  
Усмехнувшись, он развернулся к уцелевшему зданию, в котором Ди устроил привал на ночь. Со вздохом он опустился у входа. Постоять на страже — это меньшее, что он мог сейчас сделать.  
* * *  
Эшершир, будущий маяк цивилизации, почти сразу привлек внимание вампира своими большими строительными проектами и грандиозными планами. Даже в те дни, когда власть аристократии ослабла, а ее правление давно закончилось, вампиры все равно не могли так просто смириться с подобным.  
Нападения начались практически сразу. Люди исчезали по дороге к бару, на стройплощадках происходили «несчастные случаи», и каждую ночь кто-то просыпался мертвым в своих кроватях и, обезумев от жажды крови, нападал на своих соседей.  
Эшершир, при всех его планах, был обречен с самого начала.  
Тем не менее, молодой мэр с большими планами купил лучшего, а лучший сделал все возможное, чтобы остановить эти атаки.  
На самом деле Гарри не имел к этому никакого отношения — единственная причина, по которой он вмешался, заключалась в том, что Ди знал его и продолжал возвращаться, чтобы поговорить. Это было почти лестно. За исключением того момента, когда Гарри настолько погряз в пьянстве, чтобы в принципе не чувствовать себя польщенным.  
— Что случилось в Байернмоте? — спросил Ди.  
— Я не знаю, что это. Какое-то место? — спросил Гарри, смотря на бутылку. Он не был уверен, откуда вообще ее взял, но почему-то не сомневался, что в ней было вино.  
— Город, — ответил Ди. — Ты там жил пять лет назад.  
— Хех, — хмыкнул Гарри и раздраженно отбросил бутылку. Она ударилась о камень и разбилась. Гарри пару секунд посмотрел на осколки, а потом пожал плечами. — Не могу сказать, что помню. Разве тебе больше нечем заняться, красавчик? Тебя ведь наняли, чтобы разобраться с этими кровопийцами. Так что иди разбирайся.  
Ди прищурился, посмотрев на него сверху вниз, а Гарри раздраженно завалился на землю.  
— У тебя были… способности, — заметил Ди.  
Гарри осоловело заморгал.  
— Блять. Я шлюхой работал, да? Слушай, красавчик, ты можешь найти себе кого-нибудь получше. Уверен, у тебя есть деньги...  
Если подумать, было довольно забавно, насколько же быстро Ди тогда сбежал.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри вскинулся, завозившись в своем уютном гнезде. Похоже, Ди накинул что-то сверху на седельную сумку, еще больше затемнив пространство.  
Спустя мгновение крышка открылась.  
— Прибыли, — сказал Ди, опустив в сумку руку — левую руку. Видимо, на улице до сих пор было светло, потому что он прикрывал весь процесс плащом. Ну ладно.  
Гарри встал, потянул одеревеневшие лапы, потратил пару секунд, чтобы потереться о чужие пальцы и позволил перехватить себя поперек живота. Ди вытащил его из идеальной темноты в чуть менее идеальную защиту плаща и прижал к своей груди.  
Гарри пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы не замурчать. А все потому, что на него смотрело лицо на левой ладони.   
— Пухозад, — пробормотал паразит, но тут же скривился, когда Гарри положил лапу ему на нос. Ди едва заметно вздохнул.  
Сидя под плащом, Гарри чувствовал, что вокруг была какая-то активность, словно они оказались на оживленной улице. Вот Ди отошел от лошади и начал двигаться по выложенной камнем дороге — звук не был похож ни на асфальт, ни на брусчатку. Это было что-то более гладкое. Удивительно, что Ди вообще удосужился идти так, чтобы было слышно шаги. Должно быть, вокруг и правда были люди.  
Через пару шагов звук стал скорее деревянным. Судя по ощущениям, они поднимались по лестнице. Темнота сгущалась.  
Быстро высунувшись из укрытия и оглядевшись, Гарри не упустил возможность еще раз хорошенько придавить лапами лицо паразита. Ди немного приподнял руку, словно приглашая, и Гарри тут же перебрался с его руки на плечо.  
Похоже, они оказались в своего рода городской Ратуше. Здание было большим — как большинство домов во Фронтире — с высокими потолками, множеством скамеек и диванов. У дальней стены даже располагался стол администрации в форме подковы. Все вокруг было деревянное. Гарри не знал, был ли это признак богатства или как раз наоборот. Все зависело от конкретного города.  
В Ратуше было полно людей в костюмах, и все они смотрели прямо на Ди, когда он шел через весь холл.  
— Д-да? — выдавил из себя, заикаясь, молодой человек за стойкой, краснея и бледнея одновременно.  
— Меня пригласила мэр Льюис, — ответил Ди. — Я охотник на вампиров.  
Гарри огляделся. Они с Ди определенно привлекли к себе всеобщее внимание. Люди вдруг прекратили все свои дела и теперь наблюдали за происходящим в напряженной тишине. Некоторые, совсем не таясь, даже бросали на Ди восхищенные взгляды.  
— Вампир… я… да, конечно… точно, — молодой человек подскочил с места. — Минутку, сэр.  
Ди, промолчав, проследил, как клерк рванул прочь, доложить о его приходе. Гарри же продолжал смотреть на людей, которые уже начали перешептываться.  
— Неужели и правда охотник на вампиров…  
— Ну, он так странно выглядит...  
— ...может, это только кажется. В смысле, ты глянь, какой он молодой...  
— А этот огромный меч. Как думаешь, он умеет им пользоваться?..  
— ... и этот кот еще...  
— ...я и не думала, что охотники на вампиров такие красавчики. А вдруг он...  
Гарри дернул ухом, обвил хвостом локон Ди и успокоился, зыркнув на дампира. Ди, совершенно игнорируя нарастающий галдеж, скосил на него взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел вперед, туда, куда умчался клерк.  
Очень скоро тот вернулся вместе с недовольной седой женщиной.  
— Мэр Льюис? — спросил Ди.  
— О, это и правда вы, — со вздохом отозвалась женщина. — Хорошо, хорошо, на какой-то момент… неважно. Пожалуйста, пройдемте ко мне в офис.  
Гомон в холле стал вдвое громче, стоило Ди скрыться за дверью. Они прошли с мэром через довольно скромный коридор и очутились в аккуратно обставленном офисе.  
Значит, столько дерева вокруг явно было не показателем богатства.  
— Я даже не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность, что вы так быстро приехали. Я была готова ждать, но… чем раньше, тем лучше, — сказала мэр и достала из простого деревянного стола обычную коричневую папку. Открыв, она протянула ее Ди. — Вот.  
Ди опустил взгляд на рисунок, который лежал в папке. Гарри сделал то же самое, крепко ухватившись когтями за чужое плечо.  
На листе бумаги была изображена какая-то башня. Художник стоял примерно в полумиле от нее. Это была довольно готично выглядящая башня. Башня аристократа.  
— Она появилась к югу от города около пары недель назад, — сказала мэр, устало опустившись на стул. — И с тех пор люди в той части города все чаще стали вести себя… странно.  
— Странно, — повторил Ди. Он взял рисунок и поднес его ближе к глазам, изучая. В башне было по меньшей мере четырнадцать этажей. Кто знает, сколько еще их насчитывалось под землей.  
— Безумно, — уверенно заявила мэр. — Ночью они кричат, а днем бродят по улицам, словно спят на ходу. Иногда они приходят в себя и держатся так, как будто ничего не случилось, но затем все повторяется. Одна из них даже напала на собственную мать, но позже ничего не помнила.  
Ди опустил рисунок обратно в папку и взял другой лист. На этот раз это была фотография меток от укуса на чьей-то шее.  
Выходит, в городе все-таки имелась камера и возможность печатать фотографии. Так почему тогда саму башню они нарисовали? Гарри повернул голову, заметив, как Ди чуть сжал губы.  
— Когда это произошло? — спросил Ди.  
— Неделю назад, — мэр скрестила руки на груди и вздохнула. — Глупая девочка наверняка ходила посмотреть на башню. Рано утром она напала на гвардейца, но, к счастью, ему удалось ее успокоить.  
Гарри повел ушами и вновь сел на плече ровно, раздраженно зацепив хвостом волосы Ди. Он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда Ди вдруг поднял руку и положил ее Гарри на бок — он не погладил его, нет, он будто придерживал Гарри на месте. Что?  
— А потом? — совершенно невозмутимо поинтересовался Ди.  
Мэр подняла голову, наткнувшись взглядом на Гарри, а потом опять посмотрела на Ди.  
— Это все, что нам известно, — призналась она. — Других жертв не было. Но башня до сих пор на месте, а люди кричат по ночам. Такое ощущение, что эффект распространяется все дальше вглубь города. Чем дольше это продолжается… — мэр замолчала, покачав головой. — Нам почти нечего вам заплатить, — сказала она извиняющимся тоном. — Мы можем позволить себе только пятьдесят тысяч даласов. Этого… этого хватит?  
Ди на какое-то время задумался, разглядывая изображения.  
— Семьдесят тысяч, — наконец-то сказал он, — и проблема будет решена сегодня же вечером.  
Мэр открыла было рот, но почти тут же его захлопнула. Кажется, она сомневалась.  
— Что же… — она нахмурилась. — Нет, лучше нам покончить с этим прямо сейчас. Я возьму недостающую сумму из собственных сбережений. — Она встала из-за стола и протянула Ди руку. — Если завтра утром башни не будет, вы получите свои семьдесят тысяч.  
Ди, не колеблясь, пожал ее ладонь. Левой рукой он продолжал придерживать Гарри.  
— Тогда до завтра.  
Мэр кивнула.  
— Вам нужна?..  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Ди и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Гарри заметил, как мэр опять хотела что-то сказать, но передумала, лишь покачав головой.  
— До завтра, — попрощалась она, закрыв за Ди дверь.  
Гарри дернул хвостом, обвив им запястье Ди, и лизнул большой палец удерживающей его руки, привлекая внимание. Ди искоса посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
— Очень похоже на иллюзию, — объяснил он.  
Выходит, никакой башни не было.  
Гарри успокоился, с любопытством посмотрев на руку Ди. Сам Ди ослабил хватку, освободившись из плена хвоста Гарри, но руку так до конца и не опустил.  
Точно, на улице ведь до сих пор было светло. Они как раз вышли в главный холл Ратуши, когда Гарри изящно спрыгнул с плеча на открытую ладонь — какая жалость, что в тот момент там не было паразита. Ди прижал Гарри к груди и опять спрятал его под тенью плаща.  
Люди не прекращали шептаться все то время, пока Ди шел к выходу. В этот раз Гарри не прислушивался к их разговорам.  
— Что за бессмысленная работа, — пробормотал паразит, опять появляясь в левой ладони. — Совсем не удивительно, что она не смогла больше ничего рассказать. А ты? Как насчет немного уважения? — фыркнул он на Гарри.  
Гарри дернул ухом и вопросительно наклонил голову.  
— Семьдесят тысяч. Тск, — не унимался паразит. — Абсурд.   
Кажется, Ди с ним был согласен. Через мгновение он прижал паразита к боку Гарри, покрепче перехватив кошачье тело, и сел на лошадь.  
Гарри немного удивленно приподнял уши, когда его опустили на колено, а не в седельную сумку. Ну, скоро закат...  
— Эй, Ди, — позвал паразит, когда Ди вытащил руку из-под плаща, чтобы взять поводья. — Мы действительно собираемся потратить время на такую ерунду? Они же нам гроши заплатят.  
— Мы уже здесь. К тому же, мы работали и за меньшие деньги, — тихо ответил Ди, пустив лошадь шагом.  
Семьдесят тысяч это гроши? Подцепив плащ зубами, Гарри свернулся в клубок, устроившись со всем возможным комфортом на этом, несомненно, довольно странном месте, куда его посадил Ди, — прямо рядом с пахом.   
Его немного замутило от мысли, какую же сумму паразит и Ди считали приемлемой, если семьдесят тысяч даласов для них были грошами.  
* * *  
Даже после того, как Гарри выбрался из подземелий Короля вампиров, ему все равно было небезопасно выделяться. Тогда аристократы почти установили тотальное господство над Землей и человечеством. Волшебники исчезли, магия осталась в прошлом, но вампиры жили долго, и они все еще помнили.  
Магглорожденные продолжали появляться на свет. На них охотились и беспощадно убивали, когда они показывали свои способности.  
Гарри мог бы пережить все это, но после тысячи лет гостеприимства Короля-вампира... он не испытывал особого желания снова проходить через это все с каким-нибудь простым аристократом.  
Он начал потихоньку жить заново. Память практически вся ушла, но ее все-таки хватило, чтобы разработать метод постоянного повторения, с помощью которого он жил несколько следующих лет. На достаточно долгое время Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс. Там он убедился, что у него сохранились записи обо всех событиях прошлого — это были журналы и заметки, которые он написал до того, как попал во дворец к Королю вампиров.  
А потом Гарри просто затерялся на страницах истории. Он никогда не становился настолько богатым, чтобы его заметили, не становился виновником сплетен — он не был героем, не был злодеем. Он уклонялся от всего, что могло в той или иной мере сделать его интересным. Он привык к бедности, забывчивости и забвению.  
И обычно этого хватало. Это защитило его, когда аристократия была у власти, и последняя надежда волшебников умерла из-за генетических экспериментов, которые окончательно искоренили весь потенциал магических способностей, изредка появляющийся у людского населения. Это защитило его в те смутные времена, когда люди восстали против своих бессмертных господ и каким-то образом победили.  
Но вот потом...  
Больше никто не помнил о волшебниках. Даже те немногие аристократы, кто остался с тех пор, могли мало что сказать. С момента исчезновения волшебников прошло уже больше времени, чем магия в принципе существовала на Земле. И Гарри сомневался, что даже Королю вампиров было до них дело. Те времена прошли. Войны были выиграны, проиграны и забыты. Всем было все равно.  
Гарри больше не нужно было скрываться.  
Но он не знал, как ему стоило поступить. В конце концов, ему тоже было все равно.  
* * *  
Ди остановил лошадь и приподнял плащ настолько, чтобы Гарри смог увидеть гаснущие отблески заката, уплывающие за горизонт. На землю опустилась ночь.  
Потянувшись всем телом, Гарри встал на седло и огляделся.  
Окрестности были очень похожи на тот рисунок с башней, вот только самой башни не было. Вокруг были лишь аккуратные ряды подстриженных деревьев и кустов. И среди них, где на изображении была нарисована башня, здесь лежала сломанная карета.  
Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на Ди, лицо которого как всегда ничего не выражало. Подождав пару секунд, Гарри перекинулся обратно в человека, оказавшись прямо на чужих коленях.  
Ди отпрянул, нахмурившись.  
— Ну что еще? — поинтересовался Гарри и опять потянулся. Ну, потому что он просто мог это сделать. А еще потому, что это вызвало у Ди хоть какие-то эмоции, а это уже была маленькая победа. Вдобавок это произошло у него на коленях, так что двойная победа.  
— Я разберусь с вампиром, — ответил Ди, осмотрев Гарри с ног до головы.  
— Эм, хорошо, — согласился Гарри. Он чуть поерзал, перекинув одну ногу через бедро Ди, и улыбнулся. — Мы ведь здесь именно для этого. А от меня ты чего хочешь?   
Ди немного заторможенно моргнул, а потом отвернулся. Затем, к огромному разочарованию Гарри, он слез с седла, оставив на нем Поттера в полном одиночестве.  
— Будь здесь, — сказал Ди. — Я скоро вернусь.  
— Ага, без шуток, — пробормотала левая рука. — Незачем тянуть.  
Гарри посмотрел на Ди, прежде чем неловко переместиться в седле. Хоть он и взял поводья, лошадь никак не отозвалась на его команды — ну естественно она была запрограммирована на Ди. Гарри со вздохом отпустил поводья.  
— Я не совсем уверен, зачем вообще тебе нужен, — пробормотал он. — Я для тебя почти бесполезен.  
Ди, который уже дошел до обломков кареты, ничего не ответил. Колеса у кареты были сломаны, в крыше дыра. Было такое ощущение, что тут постарался кто-то с очень большими когтями. Возможно, этот кто-то и с лошадьми расправился. Дракон? Они иногда нападали на киборгизированных лошадей, думая, что те настоящие.  
Лошади, как и большинство других животных Старого мира, уже давно стали другими. Гарри на мгновение задумался, а видел ли когда-нибудь Ди настоящую лошадь или хотя бы волшебную. Они никогда не были такими послушными, как те роботизированные, что существовали во Фронтире.  
Из кареты вдруг послышался грохот, а затем стон. Гарри упер локоть в седло, положил щеку на ладонь и стал ждать. Очень скоро появился Ди, волоча за собой тело.  
Он бросил его прямо там, рядом с каретой, чтобы его спалило солнце.  
— Что это? — спросил Гарри.  
— Раненый низший аристократ, — фыркнул паразит, опередив Ди. — Он был сонным после дня. Слишком просто.  
— Двигайся, — скомандовал Ди. Гарри чуть отодвинулся в седле назад. Ди поставил ногу в стремя и одним плавным движением сел прямо перед ним.  
Черт, Ди был высоким.  
— И все твои задания такие простые? — спросил Гарри, посмотрев вниз. Плащ все заслонил. Жаль.  
— Не всегда, — с этими словами Ди взял поводья и чуть сжал пятками бока лошади. Лошадь послушно двинулась вперед, унося их от разбитой кареты.  
— Ага. Обычно мы не заморачиваемся с такой ерундой — тут бы любой справился, — опять встрял паразит, чей голос был чуть приглушен поводьями. — Зачастую мы занимаемся серьезными проблемами и получаем за это нормальную оплату.  
— ...мы? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Ди.  
Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, когда паразит разом заткнулся.  
— Ясно, — хмыкнул он. — Ну что, здесь разобрались. Чем займемся в оставшееся до утра время?  
— Я собираюсь найти место для ночлега, — ответил Ди, посылая лошадь галопом.  
— Понятно. А я, наверно, буду всю ночь сидеть напротив и смотреть на твое красивое лицо.  
Кожаные поводья вдруг отчетливо скрипнули, когда Ди сжал пальцы.  
— ...если надо, — по-прежнему спокойно сказал он.  
Гарри немного откинулся в седле, положив ладони на круп лошади, и гордо улыбнулся. Ему определенно становилось лучше.  
* * *  
— Опять пришел? — спросил Гарри, посмотрев на нависшую над ним фигуру. Из-за широкополой шляпы он не мог видеть лица, но даже в Эшершире люди не были такими уж модниками, чтобы носить плащи. — Передумал?  
— Ты пьян, — заметил Ди.  
— Как и всегда, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Если хочешь, чтобы я протрезвел, отрезви меня. И еще — у меня почасовая оплата.  
Какое-то время Ди просто молча разглядывал его. И даже Гарри, который смотрел на него через дымку дешевого бренди, казалось это странным. Этот модный охотник на вампиром до сих пор был одним из самых привлекательных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал. Интерес Ди к Гарри был не просто необычным — он был совершенно ненормальным.  
— Если я заплачу, ты ответишь на мои вопросы? — спросил Ди.  
Гарри вскинул брови.  
— Вопросы, — повторил он. Абсурдность ситуации немного пробила алкогольный дурман. — Какого рода вопросы?  
— Например, твое полное имя.  
Гарри прищурился. Что там говорил этот дампир? Что-то о месте, где они уже встречались раньше? Конечно, Гарри ничего не помнил, но...  
Гарри было все равно. Он был бездомным, хотел пить и есть, он ненавидел свое существование и хотел умереть. Ну что еще такого плохого могло с ним случиться, что еще не произошло?  
Черт возьми, ночь сомнительных решений могла бы быть лучшим, что случилось с ним за пару тысяч лет, особенно если в конечном итоге все закончится сексом. Может, он ничего не вспомнит через пару дней, но...  
— Блять. Если заплатишь, то можешь делать со мной все, что угодно, дорогуша. — Гарри поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатываясь. Вокруг совсем не было людей. Он не помнил, где находился. Наверно, на тротуаре одной из улиц Эшершира, но как он здесь очутился и почему, не знал. Да и какое это вообще имело значение.  
Ему было все равно.  
Ди молча наблюдал за Гарри, который только через двести лет понял, что тогда в глазах дампира была самая настоящая печаль.  
— Сколько?  
В итоге именно этой ночью Гарри укусили, и он умер — интерес Ди к нему вызвал интерес у вампиров, за которыми Ди охотился. Гарри стал приманкой в этой кровавой ловушке.   
Не то чтобы она сработала, как должна была. Когда Ди нашел его — совершенно обескровленного, окруженного трупами, — Гарри даже говорить не мог.  
Гарри вполне мог обойтись без воспоминания о взгляде, которым наградил его Ди в той забрызганной кровью камере.  
* * *  
Гарри, прислонившись спиной к стене, наблюдал, как Ди спит. Даже во сне его лицо оставалось холодным и бесстрастным. Видимо, такое выражение навеки стало для него обычным. Гарри не знал, грустно это было или смешно.  
Сейчас Гарри просто наблюдал. Прошло двести лет, а он так и не понял, что такого Ди в нем нашел. А он ведь и правда нашел, иначе не стал бы терпеть присутствие Гарри в своей жизни.  
Это было что-то ненормальное. Сверхъестественное.  
Гарри вздохнул и похлопал себя по карманам, выудив блестящую металлическую коробочку. Внутри на красном бархате лежали пять капсул с синтетической кровью. По-прежнему нетронутые. Пройдет еще неделя или около того, прежде чем Гарри действительно потребуется кровь.  
Он вполне мог бы выпить одну сейчас, но… дорогие вещи надо было беречь.  
В прошлый раз Ди купил его всего за сотню даласов в час — в целом вышло бы семьсот, если бы Гарри их вообще заплатили. Ну, Ди бы заплатил… просто Гарри не дожил, чтобы потратить их.  
Может, Гарри повезло тогда, что Ди не знал правильные вопросы, которые следовало задавать. Если бы знал, то, может, не стал бы рыть в пустоши могилу для него, из которой он, выздоровев, вылез наружу.  
И вот они снова были вместе. Только на этот раз Гарри платили не за ответы, а просто за присутствие. И платой была кровь, а не деньги. Сделка почему-то не казалась ему равнозначной.  
Закрыв коробочку, Гарри опять расслабленно откинулся на стену и уставился в никуда. Потом перевел взгляд на Ди — все еще спящего, все еще прекрасного и все еще не задающего правильные вопросы.  
— Когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь, — вздохнул Гарри. — Знаешь, я до сих пор думаю, что лучше бы ты тогда использовал меня для секса. И были бы у меня приятные воспоминания. Всяко лучше, чем та резня.  
Гарри покачал головой и затих. Он не мог спать по ночам. Как и все вампиры, он вел ночной образ жизни, но ведь можно было хотя бы попытаться.  
Похоже, какое-то время он проведет рядом с Ди. Стоило настроиться на долгую дорогу.


	10. Chapter 10

Зевая, Гарри смотрит на разгорающийся над пустыней рассвет. Песчаный мусор слегка поблескивает, создавая эффект миража, через который уже можно увидеть искры солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь горы. Рассвет все нарастает, неся в себе знойный день.  
Гарри щурится в сторону солнца. А потом оборачивается к Ди, который все еще спит, восстанавливаясь после недавнего. В таких случаях он всегда спит дольше обычного. Гарри по опыту знает, что Ди потребуется всего пара дней, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, но сейчас… Это отличная возможность для эксперимента.  
Тихо встав, Гарри снимает шляпу и оставляет ее рядом с Ди на песке. Расстегивает застежки мантии, позволяя ей соскользнуть с плеч. Мгновением позже та же участь постигает и рубашку. И вот уже Гарри стоит по пояс обнаженный в лучах рассвета.  
Он осторожно выходит из тени полностью, оказываясь перед взором неумолимо поднимающегося солнца.  
Из-за света ему немного неуютно. Да, этот свет еще холодный, но он все равно ощущается пожаром полуденного пекла… он не обжигает. Солнце встает, но... не опаляет.  
Гарри поднимает свою бледную руку с длинными ногтями и внимательно разглядывает тень, что отбрасывают на ладонь его пальцы. Прошло где-то лет шесть, и вот у него уже есть защита от солнца. Скоро ему захочется человеческой пищи. После этого он опять начнет терять память.  
— Думаю, я неплохо провел время, — бормочет Гарри, опять смотря на светлеющее небо. Зрение уже начало становиться хуже — скоро придется искать очки. А потом...  
Он не знает, что будет потом. Он шесть лет был вампиром и столько же времени нес свои воспоминания, научившись жить с ними. Шесть лет вместе с Ди...  
Очень скоро этого всего опять не будет.  
Покачав головой, Гарри снова оборачивается к Ди. Тот устроился на ночлег в тени руин разрушенной фабрики. Остатки второго этажа и стены создали что-то наподобие крыши.  
Гарри совсем не удивлен, что Ди уже проснулся и теперь наблюдает за ним.  
— Я все больше и больше становлюсь человеком, — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, когда на них падают солнечные лучи. — Пройдет еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем я смогу хоть что-то сделать в дневное время и получить старый добрый солнечный ожог, но сейчас...  
— Уйди оттуда, — кажется, Ди раздражен.   
Улыбаясь, Гарри опять возвращается в тень. Его грудь и руки успели немного обгореть.  
— Все в порядке. Совсем не больно.  
Ди ничего не отвечает. Он встает, опираясь на стену, у которой спал, цепляет за спиной меч и внимательно смотрит на Гарри, разглядывая его полуобнаженное тело.  
— Как давно?  
Гарри опять пожимает плечами.  
— Несколько недель, — признается он. — Но до сегодняшнего утра я не проверял.  
Ди слегка прищуривается, скользя взглядом по обгоревшему плечу Гарри, а потом смотрит ему за спину на залитую солнцем пустыню.  
— И сколько осталось?..  
— Может, даже меньше года, — говорит Гарри и следует за взглядом Ди. — Это всего лишь второй раз, когда я, будучи вампиром, живу так долго. Не знаю, всегда ли цикл одинаковый.  
Ди опять молчит, с непроницаемым лицом смотря на пустыню. Он вдруг поднимает руку и касается того места, откуда дракон вырвал у него целый кусок. Рана почти сразу перестала кровоточить и уже заживает, но все-таки для восстановления потребуется больше времени, чем если бы это был простой порез.  
— У нас на очереди нет работы, — говорит Ди, отворачиваясь. — Переждем здесь этот день.  
Гарри вопросительно смотрит на спину Ди, а потом опять переводит взгляд на пустыню. Да… раненый, ослабленный, да еще и в таком месте. Не самое лучшее сочетание для дампира. Ведь солнце на него тоже оказывает воздействие. И слишком большая доза ультрафиолета может вырубить его.   
— Как хочешь, — отвечает Гарри. Он наклоняется за валяющейся на полу одеждой, до которой уже почти добралось солнце. — Правда, убежище это то еще.  
— Тогда обратись в кота, — со вздохом говорит Ди, садясь на прежнее место у стены.  
Гарри, пропустив слова мимо ушей, медленно надевает сначала рубашку, а потом накидывает сверху мантию, все это время наблюдая за Ди. Есть в его голосе нечто странное. Какая-то напряженность.  
— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри подозрительно, но не получает ответа. — Ди?  
Ди опять вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Подняв руку, он достает что-то из складок плаща. Это очень знакомая металлическая коробочка.  
Гарри, до этого застегивающий мантию, мгновенно замирает, наблюдая, как Ди достает капсулу с кровью, откупоривает крышку большим пальцем и одним глотком, не церемонясь, выпивает кровь.  
Гарри сначала медлит, но потом все равно подходит к Ди, когда тот, рвано выдохнув, роняет пустую колбу. Ди настолько редко пьет кровь, что могут пройти месяцы между приемами. Сейчас же прошло меньше трех недель. Да, конечно, он ранен, но...  
Ди не может сдержать рык. Черты его лица заостряются, клыки становятся все длиннее, отливая красным, как у самых старых аристократов. Когда Гарри садится на корточки с ним рядом, он отворачивается от него, стискивает зубы, буквально насильно останавливая обращение. Но Гарри все равно замечает красный отблеск в его глазах.  
Какое-то время Ди дышит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, скалясь длинными, острыми, как иглы, клыками, а потом наконец-то берет себя в руки. Злобные, нечеловеческие черты лица смягчаются.   
Гарри так отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к нему сейчас, но он знает, что если сделает этого, то Ди просто набросится на него. Вместо этого он осторожно замечает:  
— Это было немного необычно. Рана легко бы зажила сама со временем.  
Тем не менее раны уже нет — на месте вырванной плоти выросла новая. И вот Ди опять идеально безупречный.  
— Знаешь, пухозад, если он слаб, укусить тебя у него вряд ли выйдет, — раздается голос паразита.  
Ди, избегая взгляда Гарри, сжимает пальцы в кулак, вдавливая паразита обратно. А Гарри, опешив, садится прямо на песок и недоуменно смотрит на Ди до тех пор, пока тот нерешительно не переводит взгляд на него.   
— Ты можешь обратить в вампира, — медленно говорит Гарри. — Но ты ведь...  
— Мне очень много лет, — просто говорит Ди, вот только в его словах так много скрытого смысла.  
— ...ясно, — Гарри кивает, опуская глаза, но потом оглядывается, опять смотря на рассвет. Со своего места он не видит солнце, но, похоже, оно уже полностью встало.  
Его первый рассвет за шесть лет.  
— Ты не хочешь? — отчужденно спрашивает Ди.  
— Конечно, хочу, — Гарри сжимает ладони в кулаки. — Но не за твой счет.  
Ди древний, могущественный, самый сильный из всех аристократов, но он не любит поддаваться своему вампирскому наследию. Каждый раз, когда он это делает, похож, должно быть, на крах, на полное поражение. Жажда крови и слабость перед солнечным светом неизбежны.  
А обращение кого-то в вампира? Это идет вразрез со всем, что Ди из себя представляет.  
Гарри внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, и Ди, бесстрастно поначалу, но все-таки уже куда мягче смотрит на него в ответ. Паразит в его левой ладони приглушенно хихикает, полусдавленный пальцами.   
— Ты уже начал забывать, — обманчиво спокойно говорит Ди. — Работу, места, людей, что мы встречали. Как скоро ты забудешь меня?  
Гарри беспомощно качает головой.  
— Уверен, этого не случится. Мы провели вместе целых шесть лет, день за днем, я уверен...  
— Есть вещи, которые ты делал намного дольше, и ты забыл их, — Ди резко перебивает его. — Как скоро ты забудешь меня?  
Возможно, очень скоро.  
Гарри, растерянно вздохнув, смотрит на него, нервно потирая шею. Метка вампира, которая была на том месте шесть лет назад, давно исчезла, но он все равно может чувствовать эхо клыков на коже. Безымянный аристократ, второй — Король вампиров, другие после него...  
Ди поднимает руку и отводит ладонь Гарри от шеи, сам при этом касаясь уже исчезнувшей метки. А Гарри, чей пульс ускоряется всего за пару секунд, так и сидит ошеломленный на песке, не зная, что делать.  
— Гарри? — тихо зовет Ди.  
— У нас сейчас нет работы, — говорит Гарри, когда Ди аккуратно давит пальцами на пульсирующую жилку. — Я думал, может, мы могли бы… сделать перерыв. Есть одно место, которое я хочу посмотреть. Замок, в котором я жил когда-то. Правда, я не знаю, сохранился ли он до сих пор, но хочу это выяснить.  
Пальцы Ди замирают.  
— Пока ты не забыл, — звучит холодный голос.  
Как только Ди собирается убрать руку, Гарри, улыбаясь, кладет свою поверх его, удерживая на месте чужие пальцы.  
— Пока я еще могу туда войти, — говорит он. — Замок защищен от вампиров. Я не знаю, пропустит ли он дампира, потому что когда я устанавливал чары, ни одного поблизости не оказалось, но...  
Ди хмурится.  
— Где он?  
— Довольно далеко, — признается Гарри. — В нескольких неделях или даже месяцах пути.  
Ди медлит. Его пальцы такие холодные и горячие одновременно. Ногти длинные, но не острые, как у Гарри. Человек и вампир. И Гарри, чей вампиризм уступает под напором человечности, борется с реакцией своего тела.  
Прямо сейчас Ди пугает его, но при этом вызывает ненасытную жажду. Это сбивает с толку и в то же время волнует даже больше, чем обычно. У Гарри такое ощущение, словно его сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди и беспомощно упасть в ладони Ди. Да, это было бы довольно неловко, если бы Гарри уж не был так смущен.  
— Успокойся, — спокойно говорит Ди.  
— Ты прикасаешься ко мне, так что еще повезло, что я не бегаю по потолку, — отвечает Гарри со смешком и льнет к ладони Ди. — Поедешь со мной посмотреть на Хогвартс?  
Ногти Ди всего на мгновение вжимаются в жилку пульса чуть сильнее, а глаза отсвечивают красным в лучах рассвета. Растопырив свои горяче-холодные пальцы, Ди практически полностью оборачивает их вокруг шеи Гарри.  
— А что потом? — спрашивает он.  
Гарри улыбается, касаясь запястья Ди.  
— Ну, хорошее приходит к тем, кто умеет ждать.  
* * *  
Хогвартс стоит на холме, по которому невозможно подняться, окруженный могильными камнями и рвом, который невозможно пересечь. Вихрь магии позади него смазывает очертания замка, из-за чего тот сливается с окружающими его горами. Хогвартс похож на мираж, на далекую иллюзию, и разум отказывается принимать его существование.  
Гарри стоит на краю рва с кислотой, Ди прямо за ним. На этот раз именно Гарри ведет их вперед.  
— Видишь его? — едва слышно спрашивает он. В груди пульсирует от боли.  
— ...да, — спустя мгновение отзывается Ди. — Но все размыто..  
Гарри сглатывает, кивая, и вдруг оборачивается.  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — надломленным голосом спрашивает он.  
— Ты хотел его увидеть, — Ди переводит взгляд с Хогвартса на Гарри. — Не помнишь?  
— Я… — Гарри замолкает, начиная обыскивать свои карманы. — Где мой блокнот? Я записал, зачем мы шли сюда?  
— Ты его больше не ведешь, — говорит Ди и вдруг поднимает руку. Гарри дергается, но остается на месте, когда он кладет ладонь ему на лоб.  
— Успокойся, пухозад, — раздается сдавленный голос, и в голове проясняется. — Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь, просто забыл.  
— Ох, — вздыхает Гарри, и Ди отнимает ладонь. У паразита плотно сжаты губы, он выглядит почти обеспокоенным. — Ага, я… прости. Сейчас я помню, — Гарри потирает шею, опять смотря на замок, где он провел самые счастливые — и самые печальные — годы своего долгого существования.  
Ди пару секунд смотрит на него, а потом опять на замок.  
— Как мы пересечем ров?  
— Просто пройдем, — с этими словами Гарри вытягивает правую руку. В ладони сама собой материализуется Старшая палочка, а на среднем пальце — кольцо Гонтов. Похоронным саваном ложится на плечи мантия-невидимка, обнимая прохладными объятиями.  
Ключи в Хогвартс.  
— Будь рядом, — говорит Гарри и делает шаг прямо в ров.  
Кислота расходится перед ним, открывая путь. Он смотрит только вперед, на замок. Хогвартс, наверно, был именно тем местом, которое он по-настоящему считал домом. Даже когда он был единственным его обитателем, которого окружали только могилы и призраки... он был дома.  
Хогвартс остался его домом даже тогда, когда жить в нем было почти физически больно.  
Они пересекают ров, оказываясь на другой стороне. За их спинами кислота опять смыкается. Гарри смотрит на Хогвартс, на вмиг вздыбившуюся магию, которая сворачивается в кольца. Ди падает на колени.  
— Гарри, — полузадушенно сипит он.  
Гарри сначала кладет руку ему на плечо, а потом пальцами касается чего-то невидимого, что сжимает шею Ди.  
— Пожалуйста, отпусти его, — почти приказывает он. — Он со мной.  
Ди опять кряхтит, но через секунду сдерживающее его нечто ослабляет свою хватку, и он снова может дышать. Невидимая сила возвращается обратно в ров — это призрак того, кто когда-то был гигантским кальмаром.  
Гарри смотрит ему вслед с болезненной ностальгией во взгляде. Ди быстро встает на ноги, уже успев вернуться обратно к своему обычному бесстрастному состоянию. Гарри, вздохнув, снимает мантию-невидимку и накидывает ее ему на плечи.  
— Вот. Это должно обезопасить тебя от нападения.  
Ди мельком оглядывает себя и плотно запахивает мантию. Гарри может видеть сквозь нее, как и чары Хогвартса вместе с защитниками замка, но мантия подчиняется только ему. Она ложится на чужие плечи только тогда, когда он ей приказывает.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гарри поворачивается к замку и ведет Ди на верх холма, по которому нельзя забраться. Ди медлит, пытаясь справиться с невидимым барьером, пока Гарри не берет его за руку. Магия исчезает.  
Вместе они ступают на территорию замка.  
— ...мой господин… — шепчут голоса.  
— ...лорд Поттер…  
— ...лорд Поттер вернулся…  
— ...с возвращением, Старейший...  
— ...добро пожаловать домой, мой господин...  
Их окружают призраки. Они вьются бело-голубым облаком, протягивают призрачные руки, чтобы дотронуться до Гарри. Ди вздрагивает под их натиском, но стоит твердо, лишь крепче сжимая ладонь Гарри, когда призраки проходят сквозь него.  
— ...что это…  
— ...нарушитель…  
— ...он вампир…  
— ...почему вампир здесь…  
— ...у него мантия господина…  
— ...вампирам запрещено...  
— Оставьте его в покое — он со мной, — говорит Гарри, и в то же мгновение призраки вокруг Ди рассеиваются. Гарри вздыхает, улыбаясь им. Некоторые из них когда-то были школьными приведениями, другие присоединились позже. Когда они поняли, что волшебники обречены... многие из них решили остаться в той форме, в которой могли существовать.  
Они сильно поблекли с тех пор, как он видел их в последний раз, потеряли свою индивидуальность, став неразличимыми пятнами белого, серого и голубого. Но они все еще сильны, все еще защищают Хогвартс.  
Это хорошо.  
— Пойдем, — говорит Гарри. — Я тебе все тут покажу.   
Ди делает медленный вдох, так же медленно выдыхает и только потом кивает. Он явно не особо-то рад происходящему, но когда Гарри крепче сжимает его ладонь, он следует за ним.  
Вместе они исследуют замок, его длинные коридоры и широкие пустые залы, классные комнаты и факультетские спальни, башни и подземелья. Многое осталось таким же, каким Гарри это запомнил еще со своих студенческих лет. Но не все.  
В последние годы пришлось столько всего добавить, чтобы разместить в замке увядающую нацию волшебников. Новые башни, новые коридоры — целые пристройки. Нынешний Хогвартс — населенный только призраками — практически в три раза больше, чем он был в детстве Гарри.  
Какое-то время Гарри молчит, просто разглядывая картины, которые перестали двигаться сотни лет назад. Он наблюдает за доспехами и статуями, что бессознательно патрулируют коридоры, следуя по каменной колее.  
— Мы учили здесь магии, — говорит Гарри. Его слова эхом разлетаются по темному заброшенному замку. — Каждый год сотни волшебников и волшебниц выходили из этих залов выпускниками Хогвартса. Это было так давно.  
— Именно здесь была Блокада, — тихо говорит Ди.  
— Ты знаешь о ней, — Гарри смотрит на него. — Ты был там?  
— Только слышал, — признается Ди, качая головой. — Я думал, что потом замок уничтожили.  
— Я убедился, чтобы этого не произошло, — Гарри поднимает голову, вглядываясь в сводчатый потолок. Это старая часть замка. Он бегал по этим коридорам сотни раз , спеша на тренировку по квиддичу.  
Квиддичное поле убрали первым, когда начали расширение Хогвартса. Тогда уже ни у кого не было на игры ни сил, ни времени.  
Держась за руки, они опять идут по коридору, оставляя следы на многовековой пыли.   
— Что с ними случилось? — вдруг раздается голос от левой ладони Ди.  
— С волшебниками? — уточняет Гарри. — Аристократия, можно сказать, стерла нас, когда экспериментировала с человечеством. Они нашли ген, отвечающий за магию, и искалечила его. У магглов перестали рождаться волшебники, а все чистокровные к тому времени уже были мертвы.  
— Магглы, — повторяет Ди.  
— Люди без магии, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Их тоже не осталось. Если точнее, магглы уже не те, что были тогда. Человечество сейчас и человечество тысячи лет назад кардинально отличаются.  
Ди ничего не говорит, смотря вперед. Они стоят в вестибюле прямо под часами, которые до сих пор ходят, отсчитывая время. Похоже, что даже точно.   
Гарри разглядывает большой циферблат, вспоминая, как он когда-то прятался за ним. В голове всего на секунду мелькает эхо боли — ему снова четырнадцать, он помнит Гермиону и Рона… и узника Азкабана.  
Азкабан сровняли с землей задолго до того, как началась Губительная Блокада.  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — шепчет Гарри, смотря на часы и отчаянно желая повернуть их вспять, желая вернуться назад в тот момент, когда он был не единственным, а одним из многих. Ему больно. Зачем он здесь?  
Ди со вздохом снимает с него остроконечную шляпу. Он встает за его спиной, правой рукой обнимая за плечи, а левую кладя ему на лоб.  
— Пребывание здесь делает только хуже, — мрачно бормочет он.  
Гарри проглатывает всхлип и закрывает глаза, когда паразит вдыхает немного жизни в его увядающие воспоминания, освещая их так, чтобы их мог видеть человек.  
— А почему, ты думаешь, я ушел? — спрашивает Гарри, опираясь спиной о Ди, позволяя ему держать себя. Когда он уверен, что снова может стоять самостоятельно, то говорит: — Еще одно место. Пойдем.  
Ди опять берет его за руку и следует за ним через тихий, пронизанный призраками замок, через пустые коридоры и залы, вверх по лестнице, которая не двигалась уже очень много лет, все выше и выше, пока они не доходят до золотой статуи грифона.  
Статуя, громко скрипя, медленно отодвигается в сторону. За ней лестница, ведущая в кабинет директора.  
В нем пусто сейчас. На стенах висят выцветшие неподвижные картины, чьи обитатели безжизненно сидят в своих рамах. Большинство портретов утратили магию, когда спали. И теперь это скорее напоминает огромную коллекцию спящих волшебников и волшебниц. Это даже немного забавно, но… это не так.  
Гарри подходит к портрету в золотой раме. Его обитатель не спит — Альбус Дамблдор смотрит вдаль с беспокойным выражением на лице, и на мгновение кажется, что он вот-вот... но он не двигается.  
Ди молчит, наблюдая за Гарри. Дамблдор не был худшим или лучшим директором Хогвартса, и, как и все портреты, ему не удавалось идти в ногу со временем, когда вампиры господствовали над Землей... но он пытался. Гарри совсем не удивляет, что Дамблдор не спал, когда магия покинула его портрет.  
— Десять тысяч лет, — бормочет он. — А я до сих пор хочу, чтобы он объяснил мне, какого черта произошло.  
— Когда? — спрашивает Ди.  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри со вздохом проводит ладонью по лицу. — Я ничего не знаю. Почему я здесь? Зачем я сюда пришел?  
Во взгляде Ди мелькает что-то болезненное. Понимание, печаль сочувствие… это ужасно.   
— Ты пришел попрощаться, — тихо говорит он.  
Вдох, выдох. Кажется, так и есть.  
— Прощай, — шепчет Гарри. — Вот, я это сказал. Теперь мы можем уйти?  
— Зависит от тебя, — Ди подходит ближе. Гарри смотрит на него неуверенно, когда тот касается его руки своими холодными пальцами. — Ты готов идти, Гарри? — спрашивает он, поднося руку Гарри к холодным губам и целуя костяшки пальцев.  
Гарри, совершенно пораженный, смущенно моргает.  
— Ты красивый, — бормочет он и поднимает другую руку, чтобы коснуться лица Ди. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я с тобой, — Ди со вздохом прикладывает левую ладонь ко лбу Гарри. — Попробуй вспомнить.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать — твоя красота затмила сознание. Выбила все чувства из моей головы. Ты со мной? — чересчур недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри. — Уверен?  
— Да, думаю, теперь нам точно пора, — усмехается паразит. — Мы его теряем.  
Ди раздраженно-ласкаво смотрит на Гарри и кивает.  
— Пойдем, — наконец-то говорит он, переплетая их пальцы. — Пора возвращаться.  
Гарри в последний раз окидывает взглядом кабинет и мертвые портреты.  
— Да, — почти шепчет он, — пора.  
* * *  
Ди стоит на том самом месте, где когда-то был Запретный лес, и ждет Гарри, у которого до сих пор болит голова — от Хогвартса, от магии и воспоминаний. У него на плечах по-прежнему лежит мантия-невидимка. У Гарри в голове каша, но он помнит. Он знает.  
— Передумал? — тихо спрашивает Ди, пока Гарри все трет и трет ладонями лицо.  
— Укуси меня, Ди, — просит Гарри, сдавливая виски. — Голова болит.  
Ди кривит губы в странной улыбке, такой мрачно-довольной и сожалеющей одновременно.   
— Это стоило того? Приходить сюда?  
Гарри поднимает на него глаза, а потом оборачивается на свое прошлое. Хогвартс — холодный и пустой — высится на фоне темнеющего ночного неба. Одинокий и жуткий. Снимок времени, которое никогда не вернется, прошлое, которое действительно следует оставить в прошлом. Может быть, однажды Гарри сможет отпустить его, позволит ему умереть, но сейчас...  
Но сейчас он сохранит его в памяти именно таким.  
— Да, — он опять смотрит на Ди. — Ну?  
Ди смотрит на него в ответ, скользя взглядом по шее.  
— Ты закончил? — серьезно спрашивает он. — Уверен?  
— А ты? — Гарри наклоняет голову, всего чуть-чуть, сильнее открывая шею и показывая бьющийся под кожей пульс. — В смысле, уверен ли ты, что хочешь и дальше терпеть нахлебника...  
— Хороший аргумент, — встревает паразит. — Он и правда нахлебник.  
Ди демонстративно вздыхает. Гарри улыбается, но его улыбка тут же исчезает, а сердце в груди ускоряет темп, когда Ди подходит ближе.  
— Я все еще хочу тебя, — соглашается Ди, касаясь его шеи.  
— Мерлин, нельзя же вот так прямо это говорить, — Гарри почти всхлипывает, позволяя Ди еще сильнее наклонить свою голову. — Теперь я напуган, взволнован и возбужден. Для моего маленького человеческого сердца это чересчур. Ну же, избавь меня от страданий.  
Ди почти смеется, согревая теплым дыханием его шею.   
— Ты уверен? — в последний раз спрашивает он.  
— Я доверяю тебе, Ди. Я знаю, что ты не поработишь меня, — говорит Гарри и закрывает глаза, чувствуя на своей коже губы Ди и его удлиннившиеся клыки. — Хотя, — шепчет он, — кажется, я уже порабощен.  
— Ты совсем не смешной, — хмыкает паразит. — Нам стоило бросить тебя много лет назад.  
— Тишина на галерке, — говорит Ди. Он крепко берет Гарри за руку левой рукой, заглушая паразита.  
Гарри смеется — немного ошалело, ярко, любя свою жизнь, — и Ди кусает.


End file.
